The Ultimate Betrayal Part 1: Betrayed
by MCRasengan
Summary: Ash has finally won the Kalos League. However, his happiness is not meant to last. Evil forces have plotted his downfall, and it includes a betrayal by many of his friends. However, some still stand by his side. A harem fic, so that I don't have to really decide who Ash ends up with. OCs accepted for possible use. My first fic, so please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I'm MCRasengan. This is my first fic, so please give me a chance to get better at this kind of stuff. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Ages**

 **Ash:16**

 **Serena: 16**

 **Clemont: 15**

 **Bonnie: 8**

 **Tierno: 16**

 **Shauna: 15**

 **Trevor: 15**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. At all. All rights to Pokemon go to Satoshi Tajiri.**

Chapter 1

" _And the winner of the Kalos League is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"_

These were the words that echoed throughout the stadium at the conclusion of the battle between Ash Ketchum and Tierno. After a very close match, Ash's Pikachu finally managed to defeat Tierno's Blastoise.

"We did it buddy!" Ash exclaimed to his faithful partner. "We finally won a Pokemon League!"

"Pi Pikachu!" was the response he received. Even though Ash was the only one who could actually understand what he was saying, anyone could tell that the little electric mouse was extremely happy and proud of this accomplishment.

Then, the CEO of the Pokemon League, Charles Goodshow came down. "Congratulations Ash," he said. "Your victory here will be well remembered."

"Thank you, sir," was Ash's reply.

Suddenly, Ash saw six people running over to him. The first was the opponent he just defeated, his rival Tierno, the rhythmic battler. His main partner was a Blastoise. The next was the Pokemon photographer Trevor. His partner Pokemon was a Charizard. Next was the last of the rivals, Shauna. She appeared in Pokemon showcases along with her partner Venusaur. The other three were Ash's traveling companions for this region. First there was the Lumiose City Gym Leader Clemont. Along with him was his younger sister Bonnie and the little Dedenne she kept in a pouch that she carried. Finally, there was Serena. Serena also appeared in Pokemon Showcases like Shauna. The main difference was that she had managed to get a bit further with her partner Braixen. Anyways, these six people had now made their way over to Ash.

"Ash!" Serena shouted.

"Hey Serena," Ash replied.

"That was an amazing battle," Clemont stated. "And now you've managed to defeat the Kalos League!"

"So cool!" Bonnie shrieked with a look of admiration on her adorable little face.

"Great battle Ash," Tierno said. "But I'll get you next time.

"We'll see about that," Ash said with a determined look.

"So Ash," Trevor started. "What are you planning on doing now?"

I'm going to wrap up any unfinished business I have here in Kalos, and then I'm heading back to Pallet Town."

These were the words Serena had been dreading the most. Her crush was going to leave, and it could even be possible that she wouldn't see him for years, just like when she moved from Kanto to Kalos. She knew she'd have to act fast if she were to grab his attention before he left.

Sadly, fate had other plans. Ash's "business" was simply informing Professor Sycamore about the Pokemon he had with Professor Oak that currently had, or would have when they were fully evolved, the potential to Mega Evolve, as well as the strange new form his Greninja could take. After that, Ash headed to the airport to buy a ticket to Kanto for the next day.

However, on his way back to the Pokemon Center, Ash was stopped by a strange trainer.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" he asked

"I am," Ash simply replied.

"Well my name is Zach, and I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

 **Kanto - Unknown Location**

Giovanni was extremely pissed. His Kalos operation had been once again been foiled by that trainer who just kept getting in the way of his ambitions. He hated that boy! Then, he had an idea. An incredibly evil idea. _"Yes,"_ he thought. _"That just might work."_ He then grabbed his phone and proceeded to dial the numbers of the other five most evil men in all of the six regions. Ash Ketchum was going to pay.

 **There you have it. Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, you don't have to keep reading. Anyways, yes, Zach is my OC. I will be taking OC suggestions. Just send their name, whether they should be on Ash's side or the eventual traitors or even one of the six evil organizations (You know the ones), their Pokemon, and what moves they know. Only one Mega Evolution per OC though. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please review and submit an OC if you feel like it. This is MCRasengan, and, to quote Gary Oak, "Smell ya later."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who's back? I managed to fit in the time to make the second chapter. Still new at this, so please be patient and understanding and yadda yadda yadda. Let's move on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Never did, never will. I do own this story idea and the character Zach, but that's it.**

 **Ages**

 **Ash: 16**

 **Zach: 17**

Chapter 2

"I'm Zach, and I challenge you to a battle!" was what the mysterious new trainer shouted.

"You're on!" was Ash's simple reply

This new guy, Zach, was interesting. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket over the top, red pants, black shoes, and a grey fedora style hat. He also had a Mega Ring around his right wrist.

"Hawlucha, I choose you!" Ash shouted as the dual fighting/flying type emerged from its Pokeball.

"Talonflame, take him out," Zach stated. The large falcon looking fire/flying type came out.

"Hawlucha, start things off with a Karate Chop!" Ash commanded.

"Get away with Flame Charge," was how Zach countered.

"Follow it up there with High Jump Kick!" Ash said.

Zach simply stated, "Flame Charge."

With Talonflame's increased speed, it made Hawlucha's High Jump Kick miss, causing massive recoil damage.

"Now Talonflame, Steel Wing to finish it off!"

"Hawlucha, counter with X-Scissor!"

The two moves clashed. However, the already damaged Hawlucha wa not able to take all of the damage dealt out by the Steel Wing attack.

The ref then declared, "Hawlucha is unable to battle! Zach and Talonflame are the winners!"

"Go Greninja!" Ash shouted. Ash was determined to win, and so was Greninja.

"Talonflame, Flame Charge!"

However, nobody really expected what came next. Ash's determination along with Greninja caused Greninja to transform. Now in its Ash-Greninja state, Greninja simply dodged the Flame Charge.

"Now Water Shuriken," Ash commanded.

Five shuriken made out of pure water were sent out at Talonflame, and even with its enhanced speed, it was hit by four of them.

"Talonflame use-" Zach began. However he was then interrupted by Ash calling for a Night Slash. It hit while Talonflame wasn't prepared.

"Talonflame is unable to battle! Ash and Greninja are the winners!" was the call heard from the ref.

Zach smiled. _"This kid's good,"_ was the thought that ran through his head. _"Time to kick it up a notch."_

"Pangoro, you're up!" The fighting/dark type then emerged. "Power-Up Punch!" was the first command heard from this new round.

Ash then said, "Use Double Team to dodge."

Multiple Greninjas appeared, causing Pangoro to only hit a fake. However, it still got the increase in its attack.

"Hydro Pump Greninja!"

"Counter with Low Sweep."

The Low Sweep hit its mark. The super effective attack caused Greninja to fall down, but not before Pangoro also got a faceful of water. Both Pokemon then fell down with swirls in their eyes.

The ref then declared, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your final Pokemon!"

" _Wow, this guy's good. I didn't expect him to get past Greninja. Oh well, I guess we're probably having a Mega Evolution battle now."_

The trainers each pulled out one last Pokeball.

"Charizard, I choose you!"

"Aggron, show them what we can do!"

The Kanto starter and the really tough samurai-looking Pokemon looked at each other.

Both trainers then activated their Mega items.

"Charizard/Aggron, Mega Evolve!"

 **And cliffhanger. I know this chapter was only a battle between Ash and my OC, but hey, it's my story. Anyways, I hope you people are enjoying this story so far. I'll be accepting OC's until I release Chapter 6. That's probably around the time Ash will set off on his journey after being betrayed. Obviously Chapter 3 will start with Mega Charizard (I'm going with X) versus Mega Aggron. Anyways, please review. Your opinions, and hopefully they're positive ones, are appreciated. Once again, this is MCRasengan and I'll "smell ya later."**


	3. Chapter 3

**And making yet another appearance is...MCRasengan! I've got the third chapter of my first fic, and I hope it goes well. Thanks to all who submitted OCs for the story. They'll begin appearing after the betrayal. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I totally own Pokemon. This is why I'm spending my time writing fanFICTION. Oh wait, I guess that means I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 16**

 **Zach: 17**

 **Serena: 16**

 **Clemont: 15**

 **Bonnie: 8**

 **Giovanni: 48**

 **Maxie: 42**

 **Archie: 46**

 **Cyrus: 38**

 **Ghetsis: 67**

 **Lysandre: 40**

Chapter 3

"Charizard/Aggron, Mega Evolve!"

This is what the two trainers locked in combat with their final Pokemon shouted. A bright glowing light then surrounded the two Pokemon, and what emerged was much different.

Ash's Charizard was now a Mega Charizard X. It's skin had turned a black color. Its wings were also now a lot spikier, along with the horns on its head. The flame on its tail was now blue, as well as there now being two blue flames leaking out of its mouth. It had also become a fire/dragon type.

Meanwhile, Zach's Aggron transformed into a Mega Aggron. It became a bit bigger, and had a lot more armor. It seemed to be mostly made up of steel, and its defense was definitely through the roof. It had also changed from a steel/rock type to just a steel type.

"Let's finish this," Ash said with a huge grin on his face and a determined look in his eyes.

"You got it," Zach replied with an equally determined look in his eyes.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!"

"Aggron, Flash Cannon!"

The powerful attacks collided, and exploded in the middle. Then there was a cry, since one of the attacks had apparently broken through. As the dust cleared, Aggron laid on the ground with swirls in its eyes after getting hit with the super powerful and super effective Flamethrower.

The ref then made the final call. "Mega Aggron is unable to battle! The winners are Ash Ketchum and Mega Charizard!"

"Alright!" Ash cried out in joy.

Then the trainer named Zach walked up to Ash and extended his hand. "That was a great battle. I'll look forward to a rematch."

Ash then took his hand a replied, "Same to you."

Then a voice was heard. "Ash!"

Ash turned to find Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie running towards him. "Hey guys!" he shouted back.

"Where'd you go Ash?" Bonnie asked.

"I was in a battle. It was pretty tough, but I managed to win."

"As I would expect from the winner of the Kalos League," was Clemont's statement. "Anyways, it's getting late. We should probably retire to the Pokemon Center for the night. You do have to catch the flight to Kanto in the morning."

"Oh yeah!" Ash responded. "You hear that, Pikachu? We're heading home tomorrow!"

The electric mouse grinned and replied with a happy "Pikachu!"

 **15 minutes later - Pokemon Center**

Soon, the traveling companions found themselves in the Lumiose City Pokemon Center. After Ash had Nurse Joy heal his Pokemon, he and Serena got rooms for the night while Clemont and Bonnie headed out to meet up with their father. Soon it was time to call it a day.

 **The Next Day**

Ash woke up in a great mood. He was finally going home! Then he noticed the time. It was 8:30. His eyes then widened. His flight left at 9! He rushed to get dressed and grabbed his Pokemon. Finally after a quick breakfast, he ran to the airport. There, he ran into Clemont and Bonnie, who had come to wish him farewell.

"Goodbye Ash," Bonnie said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't forget to keep in touch, alright?" Clemont added.

Ash laughed softly and said, "You got it." Suddenly something dawned on him. He hadn't said goodbye to Serena yet! Luckily, someone came skidding to a stop beside them.

"Ash, were you planning to leave without saying goodbye to me?" Serena asked after catching her breath.

"No, I just overslept."

Pikachu laughed at his trainer, since this was way too similar to how he had ended up with Ash in the first place.

Ash then glared at his starter. "That's it! No ketchup for you for a week!"

Pikachu's eyes widened at that, and he fell to his knees (do Pikachus have knees?) begging Ash for forgiveness.

The four laughed at Pikachu's addiction and then proceeded to promise to keep in touch. Finally, Ash and his trusty Pikachu boarded the flight to Cerulean City in Kanto. Realizing who would probably be there, Ash said, "Hey Pikachu. Maybe we should stop by the Gym and see Misty. I probably owe her an apology for not contacting her since the Battle Frontier."

Pikachu nodded at his trainer's idea, but he had a feeling that Misty would probably be pretty pissed off. He hoped that she wouldn't hurt Ash too much. The two of them then proceeded to enjoy their flight back to the Kanto region.

 **Kanto - Unknown Location**

Giovanni smiled. He had gathered the six leaders here to discuss an opportunity. He then proceeded to introduce all of them.

"Let us begin. I am Giovanni. I lead Team Rocket, an operation in both Kanto and Johto."

The next man stood up. "I am Maxie. I lead Team Magma. It's an operation in Hoenn."

Then the third man spoke. "I'm Archie, leader of Team Aqua. We're also a Hoenn operation."

The fourth man then introduced himself. "I am Cyrus. I lead Team Galactic, which is based in Sinnoh."

The fifth man just sat there as he said, "My name is Ghetsis. I am one of the Seven Sages and current leader of Team Plasma. We are based in the Unova Region."

The final man then said, "Lysandre. I lead Team Flare. We're based in Kalos."

Giovanni smirked and said, "Excellent. Now that we're all acquainted, let's get down to business. You all are here because I mentioned an opportunity. Here it is. The opportunity that now presents itself to us is the destruction of that pest that has plagued us for so long: Ash Ketchum."

The other five men grinned and were now ready to listen to Giovanni's plan.

 **That's Chapter 3. Thank you all for reading, and I'll bring out Chapter 4 when I can. Just so you all know, the harem will include Misty, May, Dawn, and Serena. Others can be suggested, and I may put up a poll, if I figure out how to. Continue to submit OCs, and I'll continue to write. So, "smell ya later."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next one. Thank you all for being so supportive throughout my first story. Like I said, I'll start inserting OCs after the betrayal. Just so you know, I'm saying that Ash's unevolved Pokemon evolved at least once when he used them in Kalos. So for now, enjoy. Credit for Ashley goes to espeon44.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I'm just not rich enough to own it.**

 **Ages**

 **Ash: 16**

 **Delia: 47**

 **Professor Oak: 53**

 **Misty: 17**

 **Ashley: 11**

Chapter 4

The plane had just touched down in Cerulean City. Rushing off of the plane, excited to be back in Kanto, was one Ash Ketchum. He smiled and looked around at his home region, and headed to the Pokemon Center to make a couple of calls. The first was to his mother.

"Ash!" she exclaimed when she saw his face on the screen. "How have you been?"

"Great, Mom. I won the Kalos League, and I'm back in Kanto."

"REALLY?!" His mom was obviously shocked that he was back.

"Yeah. I'm in Cerulean City right now, but I'll be heading back to Pallet soon enough."

"Ok sweety. I'll see you when you get back."

After he ended the call with his mom, he called Professor Oak.

"Ash, my boy! How are you?" the professor asked, glad to see the young trainer.

"Great Professor. I'll be back in Pallet soon. If you don't mind, I'd like to switch some of my Pokemon."

"Of course Ash. Which will you be trading?"

"I'll send you Talonflame, Hawlucha, and Noivern, and I'd like to receive Wartortle and Sceptile."

"But you'll only have five Pokemon with you. Are you sure?"

"Yes Professor. I'm planning on finding an old friend when I'm done in Cerulean."

"Alright Ash. I'll begin the transfer." A few seconds passed, and where three Pokeballs used to be, there were now only two. "The transfer is complete, Ash. I'll see you when you're back in Pallet." After that the call ended.

Ash then left the Pokemon Center with his team of five. With him, he now had Pikachu (like always), Greninja (he had to show Misty this one), Wartortle (he thought Misty would want to see how Squirtle had evolved), Sceptile (grass type just in case), and Charizard (for Mega Evolving). He soon arrived at the Cerulean City Gym. He looked over at the battle arena and saw Misty in the middle of a battle with a challenger named Ashley Santos. Ashley was down to her last Pokemon, which she hadn't sent out yet, while Misty had two left, with her Starmie currently out.

"Go Jolteon!" Ashley shouted.

The electric type eeveelution came out and faced off against the purple starfish.

"Starmie, Psychic!" Misty shouted.

"Jolteon, dodge with Quick Attack!"

Jolteon moved in a blur and hit the starfish, who was already low on health.

The referee then said, "Starmie is unable to battle! The winners are Ashley and Jolteon! Gym Leader Misty, please send out your final Pokemon."

Misty smiled and said, "Misty calls Gyarados!"

The large Pokemon that evolves from the useless Magikarp emerged from its Pokeball. Jolteon looked a bit frightened, even though it had a double type advantage. However, this was a Gym Leader's Pokemon. Type advantages could end up meaning next to nothing.

"Alright Jolteon, start things off with Swift!"

"Gyarados use Surf!"

The large wave of water swarmed at Jolteon encompassing its Swift attack and hitting the eeveelution dead on. When the wave stopped, it was revealed that Jolteon had fainted.

"Jolteon is unable to battle! This means the winner is Gym Leader Misty!"

"Good job, kid. You almost had me. Train a bit more, and you might earn a badge next time."

The little girl nodded and left to go heal her Pokemon. Misty smiled at the sight, and that's when she heard the voice.

"Great job Mist."

Her eyes widened. Only one person called her that. She turned around and saw him standing right there. Ash Ketchum. The boy who won her heart.

"Ash...Ash Ketchum...ASH KETCHUM!" she said, each word angrier than the last.

Ash sighed. He knew that this was going to happen. However, he also knew he deserved it, so he stood there as Misty came at him with her legendary mallet. That's the last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness.

 **Half an Hour Later**

Ash felt a throbbing pain in his head as he woke up. _"Oh right,"_ he thought. _"Misty."_ He then got up and headed out of the room to find the fiery redhead. "Hey Mist," he said as he came into the room.

"Ash," she responded simply.

"Listen Misty-" Ash started.

"No, YOU listen Ash! I've been waiting for you to contact me in some shape or form, but do you ever do it? NO! And now you think it's okay for you to just show up out of nowhere as if nothing's wrong? Well? Do you?" Misty vented.

"...No," Ash simply responded. "No, it's not okay. I haven't talked to you since the Battle Frontier, and it's unexcusable. I've lost contact with most of my friends, and I feel really bad. I'm sorry, and if there's any way I can make it up to you, just let me know. Until then, I'll just get out of your life."

Misty was shocked. Ash was dead serious as he said this. She'd never seen him like that before. She knew she couldn't just forgive him, so she thought of a way for him to redeem himself.

"Wait Ash."

He stopped, turned around and asked, "Yeah Misty?"

She smirked and said, "You never really earned that Cascade Badge."

He smiled and retorted with, "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is. It's also a bet. If I win, you'll stay here for a while and do whatever I tell you to. If you win, I'll forgive you."

Ash grinned. This was the Misty he remembered. Determined and hot headed. So he simply said, "You're on! But please, only five on five. That's all I've got with me at the moment."

Misty was also grinning. "Fine by me."

The referee said, "This is a five on five battle between Misty Waterflower, the Gym Leader, and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Please send out your first Pokemon."

"Go, Seaking!" Misty yelled. The large fish came out.

"Wartortle, I choose you!" Ash shouted.

Misty was surprised. She thought that Ash had let his Squirtle return to the Squirtle Squad.

"If you're confused, Squirtle came back to me after all of its friends had evolved and learned to fight fires on his own. This happened in Kalos, and his evolving helped me win the League."

Misty's eyes widened. "You won a League?"

"Yeah. Anyways, let's do this Wartortle! Start things off with Skull Bash!"

"Horn Drill Seaking!"

The two attacks clashed and both Pokemon struggled for the advantage.

"Wartortle, Rapid Spin followed by a Hydro Pump!"

Wartortle then spun, hitting Seaking back. Then it let loose a Hydro Pump to finish the job. After it hit, it was all over.

"Seaking is unable to battle! Gym Leader Misty, send out your next Pokemon!"

Misty smiled. This was going to be good.

 **And that's all for now. If you couldn't tell, next chapter will finish up Ash vs Misty. It will also mark when I have one of Ash's oldest friends/Pokemon (for him there really isn't a difference) returning soon as well. Anyways, please review and to quote Terminator (Why? Because I feel like it!), "I'll be back."**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up? It's time for the fifth chapter. Anyways, I know some people are saying that my chapters are a bit short. This is only because I haven't mastered the art of fanfic yet. Also even though they're short, I've been releasing a chapter a day, and maybe even two or three a day on the weekends, depending on homework. School does have to come first. Anyways, please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. So, yeah.**

 **Ages**

 **Ash: 16**

 **Misty: 17**

Chapter 5

"Seaking is unable to battle! Gym Leader Misty, send out your next Pokemon!"

Misty was surprised how strong Ash had gotten since she last saw him. It had been a couple of years, but still, she never expected him to improve so much in that rather short amount of time. She smiled. This was going to be good.

"Misty calls Kingdra!"

The water/dragon type Pokemon came out and looked at its opponent. Ash's Wartortle stood defiant against the really strong dragon it was about to face.

"Kingdra, Dragon Pulse!"

"Use Withdraw Wartortle!"

Wartortle retreated into its shell just before it was hit with the powerful dragon type move. That was when Misty took her chance.

"Use Dragon Dance followed up by a Hydro Pump!"

As Kingdra used its Dragon Dance, Wartortle popped out from its Withdraw, and Ash shouted, "Counter its Hydro Pump with one of your own!"

Then, both Wartortle and Kingdra released a powerful stream of water at each other. However, due to Kingdra having boosted attack and speed from the Dragon Dance, its attack managed to overpower Wartortle's and the turtle soon found itself knocked back into the wall. A closer look revealed that it had fainted.

"Wartortle is unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokemon."

After recalling Wartortle, Ash chose his next Pokemon. "Sceptile, I choose you!"

The final evolution of the Hoenn grass type starter then came out. Misty knew that this would be tough, considering that Sceptiles were some of the strongest grass types out there, and Ash's was no exception.

"Kingdra, Ice Beam!" Misty commanded,

hoping to score a super effective hit against the Forest Pokemon.

However, Ash had the same idea. "Sceptile, dodge and then use Dual Chop!"

Sceptile's speed was far superior to Kingdra's, which allowed it to effortlessly dodge the Ice Beam and then come up close for the Dragon type attack. Kingdra never saw it coming, and unfortunately for it, Dual Chop consists of two attacks. These two super effective strikes left Kingdra unable to battle.

"Kingdra is unable to battle! Gym Leader Misty, please send out your next Pokemon!"

Misty was astounded. She had never seen a Pokemon move that quickly, but she knew she had something that should work. "Go, Golduck!"

Ash didn't expect that one. Misty's Psyduck had been useless and lazy, so he hadn't seen evolving in its future. However, the once useless Psyduck had evolved thanks to Misty's skill and training, and was now a powerful Golduck.

Ash decided to start things off. "Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

Misty smiled. "Don't let it get close Golduck. Use Psychic!"

The Duck Pokemon released a large amount of psychic energy, hitting Sceptile before it could attack with its Leaf Blade. Misty smiled and said, "Now Golduck, get close with Aqua Jet and finish it with Zen Headbutt!"

Golduck was surrounded with water that caused it to propel itself after Sceptile. Then, when it got close, it hit it with the Zen Headbutt, sending it down into the pool. Sceptile then floated to the top with swirls in its eyes.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokemon."

Ash was glad that Misty was giving him a chance, and he was going to take full advantage of that chance. "Let's do this bud," he said turning to Pikachu who was standing beside him.

Pikachu then ran out onto the field. It looked at Golduck, and got ready to battle.

"Pikachu let's get things going with Quick Attack!"

"Aqua Jet, Golduck!"

Both attacks sent the two Pokemon in at extremely high speeds. However, Ash had actually been planning for this. He smiled as he put his plan into motion.

"Now Pikachu, aim a bit to the left, then hit Golduck with a Thunderbolt."

Pikachu adjusted its angle, and its Quick Attack carried it right past Golduck's Aqua Jet. Golduck then was completely unprepared for when Pikachu quickly turned around and unleashed its signature attack. Golduck then took the full force of the electric mouse's super effective Thunderbolt.

"Golduck!" Misty shouted as she saw it get zapped by what she knew to be an extremely powerful attack. Luckily for her, Golduck was still standing, but just barely.

"Electro Ball!" Ash said.

Pikachu then charged up a ball of electricity, and launched it at Golduck.

"Golduck, get out of there!" Misty shouted, desperately trying to save Golduck before it was hit by the attack.

Unfortunately, it was too late. The Electro Ball hit Golduck dead on, and it was left unable to battle.

"Golduck is unable to battle. Gym Leader Misty, please choose your next Pokemon."

Misty was getting frustrated. Since she was a Water type user, Pikachu would be nearly impossible for her to beat, since she knew it was definitely his strongest Pokemon. However, she wasn't going to give up either.

"Here we go! Come on out Azumarill!"

The Aqua Rabbit Pokemon that Misty had raised since it was a little Azurill that she got from Tracey came out, ready to face Pikachu.

"Azumarill, use Aqua Ring, and follow it up with Bulldoze!"

Azumarill used the Water type move so that it could heal itself, and was about to use the super effective Ground type attack when Ash came up with a strategy.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the ground!"

When Pikachu did that, it was grounded and safe from Azumarill's Bulldoze.

"Now, Pikachu, get moving with a combination of Quick Attack and Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu flipped out of its grounded position, and charged forward at extreme speeds with an electric yellow energy surrounding it. It was way too fast for Azumarill to dodge, so it was hit by Pikachu's special move. After the move was complete, Azumarill was unable to battle, and Pikachu was really tired from the recoil it received from using Volt Tackle.

"Azumarill is unable to battle! Gym Leader Misty, please send out your final Pokemon!"

Ash and Misty both knew what was coming next.

"Misty calls Gyarados!"

Gyarados appeared from inside its Pokeball, ready to battle Ash's tired Pikachu. However, Misty wasn't done yet.

"Now Gyarados! Mega Evolve!"

Soon, Misty's Gyarados had changed from its regular form with water/flying type to its more powerful form of water/dark type as Mega Gyarados. This last Pokemon was going to be tough.

"Gyarados, Flamethrower!"

Gyarados let out a large stream of flames, and since Pikachu was so tired, it couldn't avoid it. After the flames had subsided, the ref announced, "Pikachu is unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokemon!"

Ash smiled. It was time for a Mega Evolution Battle.

"Charizard, I choose you!"

Ash's Charizard appeared with a roar and a Flamethrower that was shot straight into the sky.

"Alright Charizard, Mega Evolve!"

Charizard was then also surrounded in a bright glow. Ash's Charizard had also had a type change. What used to be a fire/flying type was now the form of the fire/dragon type Mega Charizard X.

Misty's eyes widened once more. "You can use Mega Evolution, Ash?"

"Did my Mega Charizard give it away?"

Then they both smiled and shouted, "Mega Gyarados/Mega Charizard use Flamethrower!"

The twin streams of fire were launched at each other, as follow up commands were announced.

"Crunch Mega Gyarados!"

"Dragon Claw Mega Charizard!"

The two Mega Evolved Pokemon rushed at each other using the aforementioned moves. This clash of moves left both Pokemon rather tired, but Misty acted first.

"Finish it with Hydro Pump!"

Mega Charizard was then hit with the large stream of water that knocked it out. It transformed back into its regular form right at about the same time the ref announced, "Mega Charizard is unable to battle! Please send out your final Pokemon."

Ash smiled. He knew that Misty would love his last Pokemon.

"Alright Misty, let's finish this. Greninja, I choose you!"

Ash's Greninja knew that it had a fight on its hands. Luckily, he and Ash had that one trick up their sleeves.

"Come on Greninja! We won't loose!"

A look of determination was shared between Ash and Greninja as they focused on the battle against Misty and her Mega Gyarados.

Misty was amazed Ash had such a powerful water type Pokemon. She recognized that it was fully evolved, and was from Kalos, so it couldn't Mega Evolve, not that Ash could use Mega Evolution any more in this battle. She thought that she had this battle won. Suddenly, something Misty never expected to happen happened. A large pillar of water surrounded Ash's Greninja, and it transformed into a new form that somewhat resembled Ash.

"What is that?" she asked Ash.

"That," Ash responded, "is Ash-Greninja. It happens when a Greninja's and its trainer's hearts are perfectly in tune, as well as a few other things. My Greninja and I are the first ones to be able to do it in hundreds of years."

Misty was simply stunned. A hidden form that hadn't been achieved in hundreds of years, and yet Ash had unlocked it. _"He truly is amazing,"_ she thought to herself. However, this small moment of thinking would cost her.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

Five shurikens made of pure water were launched at Misty's Mega Gyarados, who was a really easy target, causing all five to hit their mark.

Misty recovered and shouted, "Mega Gyarados, Hyper Beam!"

The beam of pure energy shot forward at Ash-Greninja. Any average Greninja would have been obliterated. However, Ash-Greninja wasn't an average Greninja. It easily dodged the Hyper Beam without Ash even having to tell it anything.

Ash smiled. _"Time to wrap this up,"_ he thought. "Now Greninja, launch a Water Shuriken, get in close with Night Slash, and finish it off with Hydro Pump!"

Greninja immediately complied with Ash's instructions for the three move combo. After the Hydro Pump, Mega Gyarados fell down and transformed back into its regular form, as did Greninja, who stood loyally beside Ash.

"Mega Gyarados is unable to battle! This means that Ash Ketchum is the winner!"

 **That wraps up Chapter 5. I hope to release two more chapters tomorrow, since it's the weekend, but I might not be able to because of homework. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and I'll be back with Chapter 6 eventually.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up, everyone? I've got the sixth chapter right here. Anyways thanks to all those who've submitted OCs and have been very supportive of me as I progress through my first fic. Again thank you all. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I'd rub it in all of your faces.**

 **Ages**

 **Ash: 16**

 **Misty: 17**

 **Professor Oak: 53**

 **Delia: 47**

 **Giovanni: 48**

 **Maxie: 42**

 **Archie: 46**

 **Cyrus: 38**

 **Ghetsis: 67**

 **Lysandre: 40**

Chapter 6

"Mega Gyarados is unable to battle! This means Ash Ketchum is the winner!"

Misty was shocked. Ash had really progressed. She smiled as she walked over to the raven haired trainer.

"Good battle, Ash. As I promised, I'll forgive you for not contacting me for all this time," she said with a nice smile on her face.

"Thanks Misty, but you don't have to. You have every right to be mad at me, and I'll accept anything you'll do to me if it'll help you to truly forgive me," Ash responded, determined to make sure her forgiveness wasn't just because of some stupid bet.

"No, Ash. I'm true to my word. I forgive you. Also, battling you helped me to vent most of my frustration from you not contacting me," Misty admitted.

"So...we're good?" Ash asked.

"Yes," she told him.

"Anyways, I've got to go now, Mist. I need to head back to Pallet Town and actually visit my mom and my other Pokemon."

"Wait. You came here before you even went to see your mom?" Misty asked in shock, wondering if that meant anything.

"Yeah. I realized how long it had been, so I went here first specifically so we could patch things up. Don't worry, I won't forget to keep in touch with you this time," he told her with his usual grin.

"Thank you Ash," Misty said. "But now I really think you should head home."

"You're right. Well, see you later, Mist." He then called out Charizard who, along with the rest of his Pokemon, had been healed after the battle, and had him fly him towards Pallet Town.

" _Yeah. See you later Ash,"_ Misty thought with a small blush appearing on her face.

 **10 Minutes Later - Route 101**

Charizard set down in a field on this route. He was going to see if an old friend was around here, and if he'd like to come back with him. Then he saw it. There was a fight in the sky. A Fearow was battling against a Pidgeot. Ash knew exactly who was going to win. The Fearow was wild, but the Pidgeot was trained, more specifically by him. Soon the Fearow flew away in defeat, and the Pidgeot was joined by many other Pidgeys, Pidgeottos, and even a few other Pidgeots.

" _Here goes,"_ Ash thought. "Hey, Pidgeot!" Ash shouted.

The Pidgeots all turned towards the voice that had called them, but only one flew down in response. This was Ash's Pidgeot, the one that Ash had released to take care of the flock of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos when they were being terrorized by the flock of Spearows and Fearows.

Pidgeot nuzzled up against Ash, causing him to laugh. "Ha ha ha. Yeah, it's good to see you too. Anyways, I came to see how you and the flock were doing. I see a couple of the Pidgeottos evolved into Pidgeots like you." Ash remarked.

Pidgeot nodded and then looked fondly at the rest of the group before turning back to Ash, wondering if there was anything else its former trainer wanted.

"I can see that you can see that this isn't just a social call. I wanted to see if you'd be willing to come back with me. What do you say?" Ash requested, hoping Pidgeot would be willing to come back with him.

Pidgeot saw that the flock was indeed strong enough to take care of itself without it as their leader. It turned back to Ash with a determined look and spread its wings.

"So, you want me to capture you again? Well alright. Let's do this buddy," he said, turning to his loyal starter.

Pikachu was ready to battle its old friend so that it would come back. It ran forwards and assumed a battle position.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pidgeot took to the sky as the electric mouse let loose a Thunderbolt. Then, when it was far enough away, it launched a Gust attack in order to blow Pikachu back a bit. Pikachu lost its footing, but Ash wasn't about to give up.

"Alright Pikachu. Head back towards Pidgeot using Quick Attack and then hit it with Electro Ball!"

Pikachu then charged forwards at incredible speeds, only to see that Pidgeot was coming towards it with a Quick Attack of its own. Luckily, Pikachu was faster and jumped up into the air above Pidgeot. It then formed the ball of electricity and launched at Pidgeot. Pidgeot then fell down to the ground, struggling to even stay conscious.

" _Now's my chance!"_ Ash thought. He then threw a Pokeball, and after some minimal resistance, it dinged, signalling that Pidgeot was Ash's Pokemon once again. "Alright!" Ash shouted in excitement. "Welcome back Pidgeot!"

He realized that he now needed to head back home so that he could actually see his mom. He let Charizard back out and asked, "Hey Charizard, can you fly us back to Pallet now?"

Charizard complied with its trainer's request and took off towards Pallet Town.

 **5 Minutes Later - Pallet Town**

" _Home sweet home,"_ Ash thought as he landed in Pallet and returned Charizard to its Pokeball. "I'll quickly drop these guys off at Professor Oak's, and then I'll head home."

Ash quickly walked up to Professor Oak's Lab and Pokemon Ranch. He knocked on the door.

"Hello how may I help-" Professor Oak started as he answered the door. Then he saw who was standing there. "Ash, my boy! Good to see you."

"Hey Professor," Ash responded. "I'm just here to drop Wartortle, Charizard, Sceptile, Greninja, and Pidgeot off. I'll talk to you more after I've caught up with my mom some."

Professor Oak nodded. "Alright. I'll see you then," the Professor said, receiving Ash's five Pokemon and watching the young man run off to see his mother.

Delia was surprised when she heard a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting any company. She wondered who it could be. She quickly walked over to the door to answer it. "Yes?" she asked waiting for an answer. Then her eyes widened and her heart rate quickened. Standing in the doorway was her son, finally back from yet another one of his journeys.

"ASH!" she exclaimed with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey Mom," the raven haired teen said, with Pikachu on his shoulder and a wide grin on his face. "I'm home."

Delia just stood there for a little bit before that bit of information finally sank in. Her boy was home. After she finally registered that, she walked forward and embraced her son in a hug.

"Ash! It's so good to see you! Welcome home."

"Thanks Mom," Ash repled. "Can we go inside now?"

"Of course sweety."

After heading inside the Ketchum residence, Ash told his mom all about his journies in Kalos, as well as things like his bond with Greninja and Mega Evolution. Soon it was time to go to bed.

"Goodnight Ash, and welcome home."

Ash smiled as he headed up to his room. "Goodnight Mom."

Ash went into his room and laid down with Pikachu at the foot of his bed. _"I'm really lucky,"_ Ash thought. _"I have a great life, a lot of friends, loyal Pokemon, and a lot to look forwards to. I wonder what I'll do next."_ He decided he'd think about that in the morning and fell into a peaceful sleep. Unfortunately, if he knew what was coming, he wouldn't be so eager for the future.

 **Kanto - Unknown Location**

In a secret meeting place, the leaders of the six organizations went over their plans to get rid of that pesky boy.

"So, we all understand what needs to be done?" Cyrus asked as he made sure the plan was well understood by everyone in the room.

"Yes," Maxie responded. "We frame him for something unthinkable, and then his friends will turn against him and hunt him down."

Archie smirked. "It's so simple, and after he's framed, everything else should easily take care of itself."

"After the boy is gone, there will be no one who can stand in our way," Ghetsis added, ready to get rid of the thorn in all of their sides.

Lysandre smiled. "It's only a matter of time now. All we have to do is wait for the opportune moment to arrive. Then he will fall."

"Well then," Giovanni started, "shall we get started?"

 **I figured I'd stop here after this menacing scene. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, and I appreciate all the support that I've received. Also, I'm going to extend the time I'm accepting OCs until the chapter when the betrayal happens. Anyways, thank you and please review, and I'll see you guys in Chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's yet another chapter of The Ultimate Betrayal. I'm really enjoying writing the story, and I hope you all are enjoying reading it. I hope you all enjoy the story. Please continue to review and leave suggestions and OCs. I'm still accepting them since the betrayal hasn't happened yet. Also, can anybody tell me if I really have to do these disclaimers? They're just a waste of good writing space. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon. Simple as that.**

 **Ages**

 **Ash: 16**

 **Delia: 47**

 **Professor Oak: 53**

 **Tracey: 21**

 **Serena: 16**

Chapter 7

Ash yawned as he woke up in the morning. He looked down and saw Pikachu still sleeping.

"Hey buddy," Ash said while stroking Pikachu's tail, causing the electric mouse to wake up and let out a small squeal of pleasure.

"Pikachu, what do you say we go and visit the others at Professor Oak's after breakfast?" Ash asked his loyal starter.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Ash then quickly got dressed and he and Pikachu headed downstairs for a great home cooked meal from Delia.

"Good morning sweety," Delia said as her son and Pikachu arrived at the table.

"Morning Mom," Ash replied as he dug into the meal of scrambled eggs and sausage while Pikachu added a ridiculous amount of ketchup to his and then did the same.

"So, what are your plans today?"

"Well, after Pikachu and I finish breakfast, we're going to head over to Professor Oak's to visit my other Pokemon and train a bit, and then we'll come back here and spend some time with you. I also have a few places to visit while I'm still in Kanto, and I think I'll try to participate in the Indigo League again."

Delia's eyes brightened at that. The Indigo League wasn't scheduled to start again for a few years, so Ash would be here in Kanto with her for a little while.

"That's great honey. Well, have fun at Professor Oak's," she said as her son finished up his breakfast.

"Bye Mom. See you tonight."

Ash and Pikachu then quickly walked across the town to where Professor Oak's Lab was located. He knocked on the door, and a young man answered it. This was Tracey Sketchit, a Pokemon Watcher. He was one of Ash's traveling companions through the Orange Islands and was now Professor Oak's personal assistant.

"Ash! How have you been?" the artist asked as he opened the door for the future Pokemon Master.

"Great Tracey. I recently got back from Kalos, and I decided to visit all of my Pokemon today. Where's Professor Oak?" Ash responded then asked.

"Oh, he's just studying your Charizard and Greninja. Mega Evolution fascinates him as well as the form your Greninja can take," Tracey told him.

"He'll have a tough time studying those things. Neither one of them even works without me there," Ash told Tracey.

"Is that so?" a voice said

Professor Oak had come up from behind and was curious as to what Ash meant when he said the two things Professor Oak was currently fascinated with wouldn't work without him.

"Mega Evolution requires a Mega Stone, which the Pokemon holds, a Key Stone, which I hold, and a strong bond with its trainer. You aren't Charizard's trainer, so you wouldn't be able to have it Mega Evolve. The same thing applies to Greninja. It transforms because of our hearts and spirits are in perfect sync with each other, so I'm the only one the Ash-Greninja form will work for." Ash explained

"I see," Professor Oak said while thinking. "In that case Ash, would you be willing to help me with my research in these areas?"

"Sure, I'll help. I'd also suggest you contact Professor Sycamore in Kalos. He knows a lot more about Mega Evolution than I do."

"I'll take that into account, my boy," the Professor said.

"Anyways, Professor, can you send Charizard and Greninja out? I wanted to see all of my Pokemon and go through some training."

"Of course. They'll be waiting for you outside with your other Pokemon."

"Thanks Professor," Ash said as he and Pikachu ran outside to go see his other Pokemon

Soon, Ash was in the large open area where Professor Oak took care of the Pokemon that trainers left for him to take care of.

"You ready for this buddy?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded and waited for the ensuing stampede.

"Hey everyone! I'm back!"

Soon, there was a large rumbling sound as the ground was shaking from the sheer number of Pokemon heading towards the sound of their trainer. In a mere matter of seconds, all of Ash's Pokemon had gathered around him. This is also where could now see how far Ash had truly come.

First there were his Pokemon from Kanto. There was Pikachu, his starter, as well as Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Wartortle, Muk, Kingler, Charizard, Snorlax, and 30 Tauros.

Next were the ones he caught on his Johto journey. There was Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Croconaw, a shiny Noctowl, and Donphan.

Of his Hoenn Pokemon there was Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, and Glalie.

From Sinnoh he had Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, and Gabite.

Then there was his Unova Pokemon. These included Unfezant, Dewott, Emboar, Servine, Scrafty, Leavanny, Seismitoad, Gigalith, and Krookodile.

Finally there were his most recent Pokemon, which he caught in Kalos. They were Greninja, Hawlucha, Talonflame, and Noivern.

All of these Pokemon had helped him in some form or another during his journeys. He owed everything to them, and they all shared a mutual feeling of respect.

"Alright guys. So, we're going to be staying here in Kanto for the next couple of years to take on the Indigo League again. Until then, we're going to train like never before. There will be periods of time where I go off on some personal missions, but I'll expect all of you to keep up the training. Got it?"

He received multiple sounds of approval and they all broke off to go train like Ash had said. Then a voice was heard calling for Ash.

"Ash!" Tracey yelled from back at the lab. "There's a call for you from someone named Serena. Says she has something for you."

" _Serena? I wonder what she wants,"_ Ash pondered as he and Pikachu headed back to the lab.

 **5 Minutes Later**

"Hey Serena," Ash said with a smile as he saw the face of his Kalos traveling companion and childhood friend appear on the screen. "What's up?"

"Well Ash," Serena started, "a short while after you left, an old friend came looking for you. He did what he needed to do and wanted to rejoin you. As luck would have it, I ran into him and captured him so that I could send him to Professor Oak's for you."

Ash then noticed the Pokeball that was there on the receiver. "Thanks Serena. So, who was it?"

"Why don't you call him out and find out?"

"Oh yeah," Ash said sheepishly, which also caused Serena to blush a little.

Ash threw the Pokeball and the Pokemon that came out was one that Ash didn't expect to see. It was the little cowardly Pokemon that Ash had caught and trained to be an extremely powerful Pokemon who became the guardian of the Wetlands. However, it looked like he was now back, as was proved by him wrapping Ash in a slimy hug. It was Goodra.

Ash smiled. Truth be told, he was going to ask Serena if she would find Goodra and ask if it wanted to rejoin him, but it looks like Goodra beat him to it. Mentally he thought, _"Three down, three to go."_

"Hey Goodra," Ash said with a huge grin on his face. Then he turned to his starter. "Pikachu, why don't you go out and introduce Goodra to the others," he told his starter.

Soon Pikachu headed out with the Dragon Pokemon, and Ash resumed his conversation with Serena.

 **Outside**

Unexpectedly, every single one of Ash's Pokemon were gathered in one place. They were discussing an unnerving feeling that they all felt. A feeling that seemed to spell doom for their trainer.

Pikachu spoke as he walked up. " **So, you all finally noticed.** "

All the other Pokemon nodded or did something else that indicated that Pikachu was correct in his statement.

" **Indeed.** " Greninja said speaking up. " **There is definitely something terrible coming. Something terrible that concerns Ash.** "

" **What do we do?** " Meganium asked. It truly was worried about its trainer, and was willing to do anything to help him.

" **It's obvious what we do next,** " Sceptile stated. The others turned to it to hear what it thought what their next move should be. " **We go on like we always do. We train. We get stronger. This way we'll be ready for whatever comes, if it does.** "

" **Then let's get to work,** " Infernape said, prepared to go train and work its tail off if necessary.

" **For Ash,** " Charizard simply stated.

" **FOR ASH!** " was the call that resounded across the ranch as all of the gathered Pokemon headed off to go train themselves into a new level, except for Pikachu, who headed back to Ash.

 **Back Inside**

Ash had just finished his call to Serena when he saw Pikachu come back in.

"Hey Pikachu. You know what my plans are for now don't you?"

Pikachu nodded. It knew that Ash was planning on visiting all of the Pokemon he had released or given to someone else to train and seeing if they wanted to come back. So far he'd done that with half of them. He'd gotten Squirtle, who was now a Wartortle, Pidgeot, and now Goodra too. That only left Butterfree, Primeape, and Lapras.

"I was thinking about visiting the P1 Champion next. What do you say?"

Pikachu then hopped up to Ash's shoulder, ready to go when Ash was. Ash quickly grabbed Pidgeot's, Greninja's, Charizard's, and Hawlucha's Pokeballs and headed off to visit Primeape and see if he'd come back like Wartortle, Pidgeot, and Goodra before him.

 **That wraps up Chapter 7. In case you couldn't tell, bold in quotes is how I'm having Pokemon talk, but only to each other until certain stuff happens which makes it so Ash can understand Pokemon. It will happen. Anyways, thank you all for your support, and please review. I haven't gotten many recently, so I'd really appreciate a couple of reviews to tell me how I'm doing. Once again, I'm still accepting OCs since the betrayal hasn't happened yet. Also, I'm just going to skip ahead a bit. I don't want to have a whole bunch of stuff before the good stuff starts, so I'm having a time skip with a small explanation of what happened during that time next chapter. Anyways, smell ya later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello good people of FanFiction. It's MCRasengan back with Chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy. Anyways, it's time for the betrayal. I wonder who's going to betray him. Well, that's for me to know, and for all of you to find out as you read. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon is NOT owned by me. Otherwise I wouldn't have to write stories on a website with a fake pen name. Everything I wrote would then be canon. However, I don't own Pokemon, so therefore, it isn't. I do own this story and the character Zach.**

 **Ages**

 **Ash: 18**

 **Professor Oak: 55**

 **Brock: 26**

 **Tracey: 23**

 **Gary: 18**

 **Kenny: 19**

 **Drew: 20**

 **Trip: 18**

 **Paul: 18**

 **Cilan: 21**

 **Barry: 17**

 **Delia: 49**

 **Misty: 19**

 **May: 17**

 **Max: 10**

 **Dawn: 17**

 **Iris: 18**

 **Clemont: 17**

 **Bonnie: 10**

 **Serena: 18**

 **Zach: 19**

 **Scott: 49**

 **Charles Goodshow: 72**

 **Lance: 53**

Chapter 8

It had been two years since Ash had returned to Kanto. In that time, Ash had checked up on his friends and traveling companions, and they were all doing very well. He had also gone on those last three trips he was planning, and Primeape, Butterfree, and Lapras were all perfectly happy to rejoin Ash. The Indigo League would start back up soon, and Ash couldn't wait. However, unknown to him, dark forces were now in play. (This means Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, Ghetsis, and Lysandre were about to act.)

It was yet another great day for Ash. He'd just finished a call to Misty as well as training with his Pokemon. However, as he was about to head home, he found many of his friends and rivals blocking the door for him to leave the Professor's lab.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Ash wondered.

"Ash," Brock started.

"Yeah Brock?"

Then Tracey jumped in. "How could you?"

" _Huh? What's Tracey talking about?"_ Ash wondered. "What do you mean Tracey?"

"Don't play dumb, Ketchum!" Drew shouted. "It's all your fault!"

"What on earth are you all talking about? Arceus please, will someone make some sense around here?"

Paul then stated, "Two cities gone. Completely wiped out. There were no human survivors, but there were also no Pokemon casualties. Coincidence? I think not!"

Ash was stunned. Did they honestly think he had killed the people of two towns. "Look, there must be some mistake. You all know that I would never-" he began only to be interrupted by Barry.

"They also found the remains of a Pokemon Expo hat, and the attacks that were primarily used were electric type attacks. This has Ash Ketchum and Pikachu written all over it!"

Ash was shocked. They actually did think that he did it. He started to back away.

"It's over Ash."

He turned and was shocked at the speaker. It was Professor Oak, the man who had supported him throughout his journeys. Even he believed that he did it. That was the last straw.

"If you all think that I did it and are determined to bring an innocent man in, then I'm not going down without a fight. Everyone assist me!" Ash called out to his Pokemon.

As the stampede of Pokemon came towards the traitors, they sent out their own Pokemon to fight.

Professor Oak sent out Dragonite, Gary sent out Blastoise, Brock sent out Steelix, Tracey sent out Scyther, Drew sent out Roserade, Paul sent out Electivire, Barry sent out Staraptor, Kenny sent out Empoleon, Cilan sent out Simisage, and Trip sent out Serperior.

Ash realized that he simply needed to get away, so he went with a desperate shot.

"Tauros, 25 of you use Head Smash! Everyone else, into your Pokeballs! We're leaving!"

Ash's Pokemon quickly complied, and soon Ash had made it past the traitors while they were all stuck battling 25 of his Tauros. He then called out Pidgeot, hoping to fly away, but was foiled by attacks coming at him from behind. The traitors had called out their other Pokemon and had defeated his Tauros. Ash had a feeling this was it. However he was wrong. Not everyone had betrayed him. Those who had remained loyal had shown up. There was Misty, May, Max, his mom, Dawn, Iris, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. Soon a nine on ten battle royale was taking place as Ash ran for his life.

He then realized, _"I'm a wanted criminal now. I've got to hide, and then I'll make a plan and find out who's really behind this and clear my name. But first, I've got to get away."_

However, someone then appeared who was the last person Ash expected to. It was the person that he battled on his last day in Kalos. However, he was blanking on a name.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks," Ash responded.

Meanwhile, back at the lab, one Gary Oak had noticed that the one he had betrayed was missing. "Dammit!" he shouted and took off after him, since all of the other traitors were currently engaged in battles against those who had stuck by him. After all, to escape undetected, there was only one path out of Pallet.

 **Back with Ash**

Ash was exhausted. Running away from the people who had betrayed you really could tire you out. He was just lucky that the trainer from Kalos had come along. He had managed to help Ash make it a bit further.

"Why? Why would they do this?" he wondered aloud.

"Ash, did they mention the destruction of a few towns to you when they betrayed you?" the trainer asked.

"Yeah, they did. They blamed me for it, and I don't know why."

"I do," the trainer stated simply.

"What? Tell me why. Please, I need to know!"

Suddenly, another voice was heard.

"Ash stop! You won't get away! You have to answer for what you've done!"

This voice belonged to Gary Oak, Ash's former friend and rival. Hearing these words, Ash was about to confront his old friend, when the Kalos trainer held him back.

"Ash, keep moving. I'll take care of the traitor," were his words.

Ash nodded and moved on ahead, but not before asking, "What's your name again? I kind of forgot."

"It's Zach. Now get moving!"

Gary wasn't about to let Ash just get away, so he released his strongest Pokemon to try to stop Ash.

"Blastoise, stop Ash with Ice Beam!"

Zach wasn't about to let that happen. "Aggron, use your own Ice Beam to stop it!"

The two beams of ice collided, and ended up creating a wall of ice between the two opposing Pokemon and their trainers. Zach then recalled Aggron and left to catch up with Ash.

 **Back in Pallet**

May was really upset that so many people that she had thought would trust Ash. There was no way that he'd done what they'd thought he'd done. He just wasn't capable of hurting anyone. He was always helping those who needed it. Destroying two towns was completely out of character for him.

At the moment she, along with four other girls, had been backed into a corner. They were currently up against her rival Drew and his Roserade, her old traveling companion Brock and his Steelix, a boy with an Empoleon, a boy with a Simisage, and a boy with a Torterra. Battling alongside her were a Misty, who she'd met in the Battle Frontier, with her Gyarados, a girl she'd seen Ash travelling with in Sinnoh named Dawn with her Mamoswine, a girl with really large hair with a Haxorus, and a girl with honey-blonde hair with a Delphox. She currently had out her Blaziken.

"Give up May," Drew said. "You've just got to accept that Ash has gone bad."

"No!" May shouted. "It's not something he'd do. There's just no way!"

Similar conversations were going on between Brock and Misty, Dawn and the boy with the Empoleon, and the girl with the Haxorus and the boy with the Simisage. The girl with the Delphox wasn't giving the boy with the Torterra any time to speak since they were the only pair that obviously didn't know each other. Suddenly, Gary, who everyone had seen leave to chase Ash, came back without Ash. This infuriated the traitors, but caused the ones who didn't betray him relief.

"Where's Ash?" Professor Oak asked his grandson.

"He got away. Some trainer that he apparently knew showed up and I tried to stop him from escaping using Blastoise's Ice Beam to freeze him there, but the trainer countered with an Aggron that used an Ice Beam to create a wall between us. There was nothing I could do."

Hearing that Ash was safe caused Delia, Max, Bonnie, and Clemont to sigh in relief. It also caused Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena to smile and blush a bit thinking of their friend and crush getting away from the people accusing him.

However, this didn't last long. Cilan was the next to speak.

"We'll just have to go and search. There's obviously only seven places he could go. We need to scour each of the six regions as well as the Orange Islands."

Professor Oak then took charge. "Alright. Gary, you take Johto. Brock, search Kanto. Cilan, I'll leave Unova to you. Drew, you search Hoenn. Paul, I'd like you to check the Orange Islands. Barry, I'm leaving Sinnoh to you. Finally, Trip, I'd like you to search Kalos for him. Tracey and I will spread the word, and I'd like you, Kenny, to gather information if you can."

The trainers all accepted the Professor's plan. Delia had organized Ash's supporters into a similar plan. Max and Bonnie had Kanto, since they were young, Misty had the Orange Islands, Clemont was going to Johto, May would take Hoenn, Dawn would search Sinnoh, Iris had Unova, and Serena was searching Kalos, with them all keeping contact.

Both groups were equally determined to find the missing Pallet native, but for opposite reasons. The race to find Ash Ketchum had begun.

 **Unknown Location**

Ash had just woken up. After hours of running, he and Zach had stopped. However, Zach hadn't looked tired at all. He was only stopping for Ash's sake. However there was another motive behind Zach stopping.

" _We're close,"_ Zach thought. _"Ash will need to be unconscious so that he can't give away our location."_

Ash was still in shock that a large number of his friends had simply betrayed him just like that. He then saw Zach walk over. That was the last thing he remembered before waking up here.

" _Where am I? What's going on?"_ These were the questions running through Ash's head. Then, a door opened. Zach came through with several others.

"What's going on," Ash asked. "Who are you people? What do you want?"

Zach simply chuckled at that. "Calm down Ash," he responded. "I'll try to answer your questions. For what's going on, we saved you from the traitors. To be honest, we knew about their plan against you, and we tried to stop it. You remember the two destroyed towns the traitors mentioned?"

Ash simply nodded.

"That was somewhat our fault. We were fighting against the people who would blame you, trying to stop them. However, we failed and only gave them a bigger way to make people hate you. That's why we intervened."

"So, who are you people?"

"We are a group who hates the evil organizations. We realized that if they banded together, they'd be nearly unstoppable in whatever they set out to do. That's why we failed to stop the plan to implicate you in an unthinkable crime. All six had joined together. Your true enemies are the whole of Teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma, and Flare. They framed you and turned the people you thought you could trust against you."

Ash was stunned. He wasn't expecting anything this big. Though, now that he thought about it, it made sense. He'd gotten in the way of the plans of all of those organizations before. This means that it would make sense if they all hated him and found a way to make him pay. His face turned from one of deep thought to one of anger.

"Those bastards! They're ruining my life, my dreams, just so they can get revenge! I'll make them pay for this!"

"Calm down, Ash," Zach said. "We have an offer for you. We want your skill on our side to bring down all six of these organizations. We even have a plan. We just need a good number of strong trainers. We're one short, and you never needed a reason to go against the organizations before, and now you have a really good one. So, Ash Ketchum, will you join us?"

Ash didn't even need to think. "I'm in," he stated simply.

Zach smiled. "Thank you Ash. Your help is appreciated."

"Yes Ash. Thank you," a voice said.

Ash turned to the sight of three very familiar people. One was Scott, the owner of the Battle Frontier, who had connections everywhere. Then there was Charles Goodshow, who was in charge of the Pokemon League. Finally, the protector of peace and the joint champion of both Kanto and Johto, Lance.

"Welcome to Team Justice," Lance said smiling at the boy from Pallet.

 **So, Ash is now a part of an organization that fights the other evil organizations. There will be some chapters based on the others searching for him, and not finding him, as well as some based on Ash training. By the time the main plot resumes, Ash will be a total badass. Anyways, sorry for there only being one chapter today. I had family stuff. I appreciate all the OCs that were sent in, and I'll give credit where credit is due. However, now that the betrayal has occurred, I won't be accepting any more. I had Scott, Goodshow, and Lance on Ash's side so that the people after the bad guys had resources, even if the public currently hates Ash. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Ash's friends betraying him, or at least the story getting interesting in my opinion. So, see ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings Pokefans. MCRasengan here. So, the betrayal has finally happened. A small info update first. Ash is now a part of Team Justice, along with the majority of the OCs. Since this chapter will introduce them, I'll give out credit now. Cierra Hernandez is owned by Annabella Lucy Nox, Warren Nathaniel Monger is owned by W. R. Winters, Selina Perez and Ally Perez are owned by espeon44, Ethan Sparnik is owned by jax-naut2.0, Mike Black is owned by Lord of Dong, Sophia Greystone is owned by Reborn Crystal, Caleb is owned by DakotaDragons261, Abel Whinchine, whose owner was a guest, so I don't know who it is, but if he isn't yours, don't use him without permission, Quincy is owned by midnightrebellion86, Sara is owned by Cutesaralisa, and Ken Rogers is owned by JxA fan 2000. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own the story and the character Zach.**

 **Ages**

 **Ash: 18**

 **Scott: 49**

 **Charles Goodshow: 72**

 **Lance: 53**

 **Zach: 19**

 **Cierra: 19**

 **Warren: 17**

 **Selina: 17**

 **Ally: 16**

 **Ethan: 15**

 **Mike: 18**

 **Sophia: 21**

 **Caleb: 19**

 **Abel: 16**

 **Quincy: 17**

 **Sara: 14**

 **Ken: 18**

Chapter 9

It had been two weeks so far since Ash had joined Team Justice. Zach had been kind enough to show him around and introduce him to his new teammates.

The easiest to remember of the people on Team Justice were those that he already knew. Scott, the manager of the Battle Frontier, used his many connections to help gather information on the enemy. Then there was Charles Goodshow. He helped make sure that none of Team Justice's activities leaked out into the public using his position as chairman of the PLA. And finally there was Lance, the Kanto and Johto Champion. He was the leader of Team Justice as well as the one who helped Ash and the others get stronger.

As for the others, first there was Zach, the trainer he'd met in Kalos and who helped him escape after he'd been betrayed. He was a 19-year-old Kalos native, standing at 6'5" with green eyes, shortish light brown hair, and a muscular build. He wore the same outfit from when Ash met him in Kalos two years ago (see earlier chapters). Unfortunately, he'd ended up having to survive on his own with just an Aron after Team Flare attacked the land his parents held because they needed it to complete their "Ultimate Plan." Zach was the only survivor. He soon became a trainer and received a Froakie from Professor Sycamore. Ironically, his Froakie had the same story as Ash's did. It looked for a trainer that could help it become strong, but would also treat it with respect. During his travels, he also got a Skiddo, a Pancham, a Fletchling, and a Scyther. All of his Pokemon had evolved from there making his team up of Mega Aggron, Zach-Greninja (like I said, same story, so they obviously both have the transformed form), Talonflame, Pangoro, Gogoat, and Scizor. They'd remained loyal to him throughout his travels to bring the people who murdered his parents to justice. Eventually, while searching in Johto, he was approached by Lance, who recruited him as the first member of Team Justice.

Next there was Cierra. She was 19 as well, and stood at 5' with brown eyes, long brown hair in a ponytail, and an athletic build. She usually wore a dark purple shirt, a black jacket, black pants, a purple scarf, purple framed glasses, black combat boots, and a gray cycling cap. She also wore a brooch that she kept pinned to her jacket with her Mega Stone. She was a Johto native who had traveled through the regions and made pretty far when she competed in the conferences. She was usually pretty happy, and Ash enjoyed spending time around her. She also had a Shiny Roserade out with her that she called Crystal Rose, as well as a Mega Ampharos called Dash, a Klefki called Lockpick, a Ninetales named Autumn, a Greninja named Nightlock, and a Musharna she named Selene. She was the third person Lance had recruited into Team Justice.

Next there was a guy named Warren. He was 17 and stood 6' tall with slightly long black hair pulled back in a slight ponytail and had heterochromia giving him a blue left eye and a green right eye. He had really pale skin and a slender yet muscular build. He wore a white shirt, jeans with a black belt, worn black boots, a grey jacket, and a black scarf. He also had a white hat with a black visor with a black Pokeball symbol. He also had a nasty burn scar over his green eye as well as a silver heart-shaped locket that he didn't really show to anyone. He also had a black fingerless glove on his left hand with a Mega Gauntlet on his right one. His team was made up of a Persian nicknamed Kitto, a Mega Lopunny named Sandra, a Roserade he called Lily, a Kingdra that went by Triton, a Zoroark called Vex, and a Togekiss named Angel. He didn't say where he was from, but he was pretty gentle to others, and is protective of those he's grown close to. However, he doesn't talk much. He was another early addition to Team Justice.

Up next were Selina and Ally. They were sisters, and had joined Team Justice at the same time. Selina was the older sister at 17, with Ally being a year behind at 16. Selina stood at 5'7" with red hair and blue eyes. She wore a red shirt and skirt as well as blue shoes. She kept her Mega Stone on a pin she wore on her shirt. She was a bit shy though, but people got along well with her in general. Then there was Ally. She stood at 5'4" with pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a green shirt with a blue skirt and red shoes. She kept her Mega Stone on a pin that matched her sister's. She was a bit timid as well. They had been orphans with nothing but each other. They had ended up travelling and soon found a couple of Eevees that poachers were taking. After freeing them, the Eevees wanted to become their Pokemon. After a while, they had each accumulated a team. Selina had Espeon, who had evolved from Eevee, Bisharp, Mega Abomasnow, Hariyama, Plusle, and Flygon. Ally had Vaporeon, which is what her Eevee turned into, Victreebel, Minun, Mega Altaria, Beartic, and Skarmory.

Then there was Ethan. He was 15 with light red eyes and white hair and stood around 5'11". He wore a green hoodie, blue jean shorts, sandals, and an orange undershirt. He was one of the youngest members of Team Justice. He was a goofball who would stand by his friends and teammates, no matter what. He had on his team a Gothitelle, who was his main partner, a Zoroark, a Beartic, a Flygon, a Seviper, and a Wigglytuff. He didn't use Mega Evolution, but was still stronger than the usual trainer nonetheless.

Up next was Mike, who was 18. He was 6'3" and had black hair in a buzzcut. He also had dark skin with deep brown eyes. His usual outfit consisted of jeans, a black tanktop, a grey hoodie, and tennis shoes. His Mega Stone was kept on the end of one of the strings on his hoodie. He was a native to Unova, and he was one of the few who actually sought out Team Justice. He'd heard about them and after seeing Team Plasma's activities, he figured joining Team Justice would be a good way to stand up to them and anyone else like them. His team consisted of a Mega Lucario, a Garchomp, a female Meowstic who actually was crushing on his Lucario, a Chandelure, a Scrafty, and a Quagsire.

Then there was Sophia. She was 21, the oldest of the Team Justice members, so she was kind of like a big sister to most of them. She stood at 5"6" and had pale skin, chin length dark auburn hair, gray eyes, and a thin build. She dressed in a bit of a gothic lolita fashion. She wore a black sleeveless shirt, shirtless black sleeves that are elbow length, a black skirt with white edges, black thigh high stockings, and gray shoes. She was cool headed and preferred to find the truth of things herself instead of believing popular belief, which led to her sympathizing with Ash's predicament. She was born in Kalos like Zach, and was a bit obsessed with Legendary Pokemon and kind of fangirled over them. Besides when she was talking about them, she was usually pretty serious. Her team consisted of a Shiny Delphox called Mage, a Pachirisu named Julie, a Zoroark accurately called Trickster, a Togekiss she named Snowdrop, a Mega Gallade she called William, and an Aegislash by the name of Gawain. Her Mega Stone was kept on a regular Mega Ring on her left wrist.

Up next was a boy named Caleb. He was Zach's best friend on Team Justice. He was also 19 with black eyes and dark brown hair. He wore a blue and orange jacket, an orange shirt underneath it, a necklace with a custom blue and orange Pokeball which belongs to his partner, blue cargo pants, orange shoes, and a pair of blue headphones that have his Mega Stone attached to it. He met Zach as he was going through Sinnoh, and stuck by him to help him find his parents' murderers ever since, which ended up making him the second member of Team Justice. On his team he had his partner Mega G, a Mega Garchomp, Prankster the Gengar, Eon the Umbreon, Tails the Ninetales, Tile the Sceptile, and Key the Greninja. He, along with Zach, were some of Ash's best friends on Team Justice.

Next was a Hoenn native by the name of Abel. He was 16, standing at 5'6" with blue eyes, pale white skin, and brown middle length hair. Typically, he wore a blue shirt that had lightning bolts all over it, a yellow hat, camouflage pants, blue shoes with white laces, and a Mega Necklace. He was a bit shy, but was still fiercely loyal to those he trusted. Sadly, he was an orphan and only got out of the orphanage when he left on his journey. Being as kind as he is, he even adopted an orphaned Minun as his brother, and the two are very protective of each other. He had a team that was made up of his brother Minun, a Shiny Mega Sceptile, a Shiny Tyrantrum, a Wash Rotom, a Talonflame, and a Mandibuzz.

Then there was Quincy. He was 17 standing at 5'9" with dark skin, short black curly hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black hat with a full Pokeball symbol, a jean jacket which was over a red shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. He also had a gold necklace with a 24 karat gold Octillery pendant on the end. He was kind, but tough. On his team he had an Octillery, of course, as well as a Mega Gardevoir, a strange Flareon that he called Kaylee who had crimson fur with pure white fur where yellow usually is, a Smeargle, a Gengar who evolved from the Gastly at Maiden's Peak, and a Porygon-Z.

Then there was the youngest member of Team Justice, a 14-year-old named Sara. She was from Kalos and stood at 5'2". She had orange curly hair and brown eyes and was rather thin. Sadly, she was betrayed by her own family when she was 10, leaving her with just a Froakie, and later finding two Eevees and a Ralts, with one Eevee being Shiny. She was a really good trainer for someone her age, and simply wore a white sleeveless shirt and black pants with black shoes. She also has a standard Mega Ring on her left wrist. On her team, she has a Greninja, a Mega Gallade, an Umbreon, a Shiny Leafeon, a female Pyroar, and a Talonflame.

Finally, there was Ken. He was 18 and stood at 5'11" with dark brown hair and eyes. He's usually seen in a red vest with a Pokeball symbol, a blue shirt, jeans, and blue tennis shoes. He has a Mega Glove on his left hand and a regular one on his right hand. His team had a Shiny Mega Lucario, a Metagross, a Charizard, a Sceptile, a Swampert, and a Spiritomb.

These people made up the entirety of Team Justice. Their goal: to bring down the evil organizations. They weren't planning on giving up, and they'd manage to disprove what Ash had been framed for.

Ash was training in Team Justice's main battle arena when he heard an announcement over the base's intercom.

"Will Ash Ketchum please report to Lance's office?"

Ash sighed. In the two weeks he'd been here, he'd learned how to speak to Pokemon as well as beginning to unlock his own hidden powers, such as aura. He did so by constantly training with the drive to clear his name and make those that framed him and those that betrayed him pay. He soon had reached Lance's office, and knocked on the door and stood there waiting for a response.

"Come in Ash," Lance said from the other side of the door.

Ash walked in, closing the door behind him, and waited for Lance to say something more.

"Now Ash," Lance began, "you know that thanks to the organizations, you've become a wanted criminal, correct?"

"Yes sir," Ash replied.

"Well then," Lance continued, "I've managed to put together something that should let you soon be able to go out into public without having to worry."

Ash perked up at this. "What is it sir?"

"I'm putting together a fake identity for you. Nobody except your teammates are to know who you really are in public. Is that clear?"

Ash smiled and quickly agreed. "Yes sir. So what's my new identity?"

"You shall be known as Ember. I have all the credentials you'll need to pull off this identity, including a concealing outfit."

Ash took the outfit and the fake credentials. "Thank you sir," he told Lance in gratitude for the chance to actually be able to leave the base.

"No problem. And Ash," Lance said as Ash was about to leave.

"Yes sir?" he responded.

"There's one other thing. As you've seen, there are three main energies that the members of Team Justice have been able to tap into. There's Aura, which you've already tapped into and are trying to train yourself in. It's usually found in Riolus. However, there's also Psychic Energy and Spectral Energy. Psychic Energy is usually found in any Psychic or Fairy type. Spectral Energy can be found in any Ghost or Dark type. We're going to test you to see if you can work with these other energies. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Ash said, though he still wasn't quite sure of everything Lance had just said.

"Good. Also, to help with your Aura training, I'm giving you this." He handed Ash a Pokeball.

"What's this?" Ash asked.

"It's Riolu. It'll be your job to raise it and train it, while you both grow in your Aura abilities together. Understood?"

Ash smiled at the chance to improve his Aura. "Yes sir."

"Good. Anyways, meet us in the main science building in three days at 2 PM. That's when you will be tested for Psychic and Spectral Energy use."

Ash made a note of it and then left holding Riolu's Pokeball and with Pikachu on his shoulder like always. "Understood," he told the leader of Team Justice, and exited his office wondering what the results of his test would be after he took it in three days time."

 **So, that's Chapter 9. I know it's a bit boring since most of it was just introducing Team Justice, but it was necessary. I promise things will get better. As for the name Ember, I just looked up synonyms for ash, and ember was one of them. Anyways, that's Team Justice. There'll be a bit more of Ash training there, then a chapter focusing on each of the supporters/searchers. They'll probably just end up fighting traitors. So, I'm done for now. Please review and all that stuff. MCRasengan out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. I am MCRasengan. I am here to deliver to you the tenth chapter of The Ultimate Betrayal. I've enjoyed reading the reviews that I've received, and I thank you all for your support. I'll continue to do my best to make a great story for you all to enjoy. So, without further ado, Chapter 10.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own the story and Zach.**

 **Ages**

 **Ash: 18**

 **Lance: 53**

 **Zach: 19**

 **Sophia: 21**

 **Giovanni: 50**

 **Maxie: 44**

 **Archie: 48**

 **Cyrus: 40**

 **Ghetsis: 69**

 **Lysandre: 42**

Chapter 10

Three days had passed. Ash had spent those days getting to know Riolu, who he'd actually met before in Sinnoh, training with his Aura alongside Riolu, and preparing to be tested for Psychic and Spectral Energy. It was rather nerve wracking, but when the time came, he approached Team Justice's Science Building.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward with Pikachu on his shoulder and Riolu by his side. "Ready?" he asked them.

" **You don't have to worry, Master,** " Riolu said.

" **Yeah Ash, you'll do fine,** " Pikachu added.

Ash smiled and replied with, "Thanks guys. Your support means a lot." He then took another deep breath and entered the building. There he saw Lance waiting for him along with Zach and Sophia.

"Ah, Ash," Lance said. "Are you ready for the test?"

"Yes sir," Ash responded.

"Excellent," Lance said in reply. Then he turned to Sophia and said, "You may begin the Tests, Sophia."

"Of course," she simply replied and then turned to Ash. "Now then, I need you to put on this headset. It will scan you for amounts of the energies that we mentioned. Got it?"

Ash simply nodded and put on the headset. He looked over and saw that there were bars of blue, pink, and purple. He guessed that they each measured the presence of the energies inside him, as the blue one quickly turned green, confirming Aura. He saw Sophia's hand glow a pink shade.

"What's the glowing for?" he asked.

"I'm using my own Psychic Energy to detect if you possess any. It should speed up the process of searching for Psychic Energy," she told him.

Zach then stepped in. "Later, I'm going to do the same thing, but I'll be searching for Spectral Energy."

After a while, the pink bar had turned green as well. Sophia turned to Lance and said, "Looks like he's got Psychic Energy too."

Zach then ran the same tests, resulting in the purple bar becoming a green one as well. He then turned to Lance. "Sir, Ash has all three. This hasn't happened before."

Lance looked over at Ash, then spoke to Zach. "I could tell he was special, but I never suspected he was _this_ special. Prepare the other two Pokeballs. He'll need them."

"Right away," Sophia said before leaving.

Ash had just taken off the equipment and walked over to the control room. "So," he began, "what were the results?"

Just then, Sophia came back in carrying two Pokeballs. Then, Lance began his explanation. "You have all three energies Ash," he stated simply.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked noticing the extreme seriousness on the Champion's face.

"One energy is rare enough in the world. Two is hardly ever seen. There has never been a person with three. Until now," he finished.

"So what does it mean?"

Zach answered with, "It means you have a lot of training ahead of you. Sophia, can you give him the Pokeballs?"

"Of course," she said and then handed Ash the before mentioned Pokeballs.

Sophia spoke first. "This is Ralts. She should be able to help you train your Psychic Energy, and you will raise her along with Riolu."

Zach spoke next. "This is Gastly. He will help with your control of Spectral Energy. Raise it with Riolu and Ralts."

Finally, Lance spoke. "It's important you master all your energies. I hope you will be successful at this. You'll know you've mastered the energy when you can perform a signature Pokemon attack that uses that energy. Aura mastery leads to using Aura Sphere, Psychic Energy mastery leads to mastering Psychic, and Spectral Energy mastery leads to learning Shadow Ball. Once you've managed to do that, you'll definitely be one of the strongest people in the world."

Ash brightened at learning of his abilities. He'd make sure to train his energies and raise Riolu, Ralts, and Gastly well. His Pokemon team now had three new additions, and he was going to become even stronger with them on his side.

 **Unknown Location**

Giovanni was a bit worried. The framing of Ash Ketchum had gotten a bit complicated thanks to Team Justice, but they'd managed to pull it off. However, the boy still hadn't been caught, even though there was a high level alert for him. To him, this was extremely troublesome. Even though business had been a lot better for all six of the teams in the last couple of weeks since they framed Ketchum, the plan wasn't complete yet. Giovanni then walked into the room the leaders used for their meetings, and took his seat.

"Alright. Now that Ketchum is out of the way, we move on to Phase II."

All of the leaders grinned at this. Giovanni then continued.

"However first, I'd like to make a proposal. We've managed to accomplish a great feat by working together. I'd like to suggest that we form a permanent partnership. No more Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma, or Flare. From now on there is only the Evil Alliance. All who agree, raise your hands."

Silence and shock filled the room for a bit. Then Lysandre stood up and joined Giovanni.

"Our cooperation with each other has been very profitable. Team Flare will join the Evil Alliance."

Ghetsis stood up next.

"History shows that there is strength in numbers. Team Plasma will join the Evil Alliance."

Surprisingly, Maxie and Archie stood at the same time.

Maxie spoke and said, "Enough has been said. Team Magma will join the Evil Alliance."

"Same goes for Team Aqua," Archie added.

All eyes turned to Cyrus. He sighed and then said, "Even if I disagreed, the five of you against me wouldn't end well for me. The only logical option if for Team Galactic to join the Evil Alliance as well."

Giovanni then continued. "Then it's settled. From now on, the six of us are not Team Leaders, but rather the High Council members of the Evil Alliance. Now for Phase II. The Evil Alliance will now work on capturing every Legendary Pokemon and making them assist us in our bid for complete global domination."

The camera panned out to the building, and six evil laughs were heard, and only Arceus knew how bad this was going to get.

 **Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter, but I've had a lot of school stuff and I'm pushing my luck as it is staying up kinda late to complete a chapter this long. Also, just a warning, I may be a bit less frequent with releasing new chapters soon. I'm going to be participating in a big school activity, and it along with homework will eat up a large amount of time. So, sorry about that. Anyways, please review and all that stuff. MCRasengan out. Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's MCRasengan! What's up all you readers of FanFiction? I'm here to bring you all the next chapter of my story. I appreciate the reviews I've been receiving as well as the suggestions. I hope you all are enjoying what I've been doing, and if you aren't, nobody's forcing you to read this. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 11.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own the story and Zach.**

 **Ages**

 **Ash: 18**

 **Scott: 49**

 **Lance: 53**

 **Mike: 18**

 **Abel: 16**

 **Sophia: 21**

Chapter 11

It had been another three weeks since Ash had been tested, meaning he'd been framed and betrayed a bit over a month ago. Life was okay with Team Justice. He'd come a long ways in honing his skills in Aura with Riolu, Psychic Energy with Ralts, and Spectral Energy with Gastly. He was progressing at a rate none of the others thought possible. Then, Scott came in with terrible news.

"Guys, you'll need to hear this," Scott stated. "One of my sources just informed me of the events that occurred during a recent meeting of the six evil organizations. They decided to join forces, forming a group called the Evil Alliance, with the former Team Leaders as the heads of some kind of council inside the Alliance."

Lance was shocked. He hadn't expected the organizations to do something so bold. It was going to be harder than ever to take them down. However, he saw Ash smiling. He then turned to the Kanto native and asked, "Why are you smiling? This is serious!"

Ash simply replied with, "I know. However, now they're all in one place. We can draw them all in at once. It'll allow us to take them all down in one fell swoop."

Lance then asked, "How do you suppose we do that?"

Ash simply stated, "Host a tournament. Make the prize so irresistible that the Alliance will just have to make a move. Something along the lines of being the Champion of Kanto, choosing your own Elite Four, and five Master Balls. It's sure to make them greedy and pull them into the competition, along with a lot of others. Luckily, most of us from Team Justice will be there to compete as well, making it likely that the Championship will remain in safe hands."

Lance nodded. It was a well thought out plan. The Master Balls were definitely bait enough, but having one of the highest positions available in any region up for grabs definitely would seal the deal. "Alright, Ash, we'll give it a shot. However, I want all who are competing to have a Master level team as well as having learned their energy moves. It shouldn't be too difficult. Zach," Lance started.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Get the message ready. Everyone in every region must know about this tournament that will happen in, let's say three years. That should be enough time for the Evil Alliance to hear about it and for us to prepare. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

Soon, every member of Team Justice was hard at work. To get ready, a two Pokemon Tag Battle was now taking place between Ash and Zach and Mike and Abel.

"This is a battle between Ash Ketchum and Zach against Warren and Abel. Trainers, please send out your first Pokemon."

"Go Quagsire," Mike said as he released the Water Fish Pokemon. "You ready pal?"

" **I'm not planning on losing,** " Quagsire responded to Mike.

"You're up Minun," he said turning to the Cheering Pokemon that was his brother.

" **Let's do this bro,** " Minun said to its trainer.

"Come out for a fight Scizor," Zach shouted as his Pincer Pokemon.

" **I'm ready to battle, Zach,** " Scizor told its trainer.

"Let's go Greninja!" Ash said as he released his fully evolved Kalos starter.

" **Shall we begin?** " Greninja asked. Ash nodded and then Greninja transformed into its Ash-Greninja form.

"Begin!" was heard from the automated referee.

"Quagsire, hit Scizor with Mud Bomb!" Mike commanded his Pokemon.

"Dodge and use X-Scissor on Minun." Zach had his Scizor counter.

The Bug type attack was headed for Minun, when Mike shouted, "Intercept it with Aqua Tail!"

The two attacks clashed, leaving Minun and Ash-Greninja facing each other.

"Minun, use Charm and follow up with Thunder!"

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

Unfortunately for Minun, Water Shuriken is faster, and three of the five shurikens hit their mark.

"Now Greninja, follow up with Water Pulse!"

The ball of water was formed and launched at Minun when a command was heard.

"Quagsire, take Greninja's attack!"

Quagsire was hit by the Water Pulse, only for its Water Absorb ability to activate, causing it to heal from the X-Scissor.

"Scizor, Flash Cannon that Minun!"

"Greninja, Double Team into a Cut!"

The two Pokemon both attacked the Minun who hadn't managed to attack the more evolved Pokemon. Quagsire just wasn't fast enough to stop it, and Minun ended up fainting.

"Minun is unable to battle. Justice Member Abel, send in your next Pokemon."

"You're up Sceptile!" The shiny Forest Pokemon came out and the battle continued.

"Sceptile, Mega Evolve then fire a Focus Blast!"

The Mega Sceptile fired the Fighting type move at Ash-Greninja, but unfortunately, it was just one of the copies from the Double Team.

"Greninja, Ice Beam!"

Ash-Greninja fired the frigid blast only to be stopped by Mike. "Quagsire, counter its Ice Beam with one of your own!"

However, while Quagsire was busy firing the Ice Beam, Zach took advantage. "Scizor, Brick Break into Night Slash on Quagsire."

Since Quagsire was busy blocking Ash-Greninja's Ice Beam, it couldn't avoid Scizor's combination.

"Quagsire is unable to battle! Justice Member Mike, please send out your next Pokemon!"

"Go Lucario! Mega Evolve!"

This wasn't going to be easy for Ash and Zach. Now that Mike had brought out his Mega Pokemon, it was two Megas against none, even if Ash-Greninja could probably take one, but definitely not two. Soon, Mike and Abel decided to try a team combination.

"Mega Sceptile, Focus Blast on Greninja!"

"Mega Lucario, Aura Sphere on Greninja!"

However, as per usual, Ash had a counter. "Greninja, Mat Block!"

The protective move blocked both super effective attacks, keeping Greninja in the battle.

"Bone Rush on Scizor!" Mike called out.

"Brick Break!" Zach commanded for his counter. However, due to it being a Mega Pokemon, the Bone Rush got through, but not before Mega Lucario had taken some damage as well.

"Scizor is unable to battle. Justice Elite Zach, send out your next Pokemon."

"Aggron, take them down right after a quick dose of Mega Evolution!"

The battle now had Ash-Greninja and Mega Aggron vs Mega Sceptile and Mega Lucario.

"Aura Sphere on Greninja!"

"Leaf Blade on Greninja!"

"Water Shuriken, Greninja!"

The shuriken came out fast and clashed against Sceptile's blades and the Aura Sphere, with each of the opposing Pokemon getting hit with one of the two remaining shuriken. However, Aura Sphere never misses. It survived hitting the Water Shuriken and went on to hit Ash-Greninja.

"Greninja is unable to battle. Justice Member Ash, send out your next Pokemon."

"Charizard I choose you! Mega Evolve, let's go!"

It was now a four way Mega Evolution battle. Unfortunately for Mega Sceptile, Mega Charizard X was pretty much its worst type matchup, and the fact that Ash's Charizard was particularly strong before it even Mega Evolved scared it even more. Mega Lucario and Mega Sceptile were already slightly worn down anyways.

"Ready to finish them Zach?" Ash asked his battling partner.

Zach smiled then added, "Always Ash."

Each trainer called out one final attack.

"Mega Sceptile, Dual Chop!"

"Mega Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

"Mega Aggron, Ice Beam!"

"Mega Charizard, Flamethrower!"

All of the attacks collided and seemed to hit their respective targets. However, due to the fact that Mega Charizard was fresh out of the Pokeball and Mega Aggron was a tank in defense, the two of them were still standing with Sceptile and Lucario were down for the count in their regular forms.

"Mega Sceptile and Mega Lucario are unable to battle! This means that Ash and Zach are the winners!"

"Great battle," Zach said.

"Thanks," Abel replied. "We've still got a lot of work to do before the tournament in three years though."

"Just remember to train," Ash added. "It sure helps to prepare for anything with training and bonding with your Pokemon."

"That's true enough," Mike said. "Well, I've got a mission soon. I'll see you around Ash, Zach, Abel."

Now that the battle was concluded, the day was finishing up for everyone. After dinner (everyone has to eat), Ash continued his energy training with Riolu, Ralts, and Gastly, with Pikachu watching, when suddenly, Ash was surrounded with a pure white energy.

" **What the-?** " the four Pokemon wondered.

Soon, the energy dissipated, and Ash stood there as if nothing had happened. Luckily, Sophia had heard the commotion caused by the Pokemon kind of freaking out when Ash started emanating the white energy, so she stepped in.

"Hey Ash, what's going on? What the-?" she then exclaimed when she saw Ash's white energy.

"Oh, hey Sophia. Something wrong?" Ash questioned when he saw her expression.

" _This can't be! That's Divine Energy! Only Legendary Pokemon can use that! Then again he did have all three of the other types of energy. I guess maybe having all three fuses into Divine Energy."_

"Uh Sophia, why are you staring with your mouth hanging open?"

"Oh, sorry Ash. It's just, have you looked at your energy yet.?"

"No," Ash replied.

"Well do it!" was Sophia's frustrated response.

Ash looked at his reflection in his mirror and was a bit startled when he saw the glowing white energy. "What happened? What is this?"

"Divine Energy," Sophia told him. "It's the ultimate form of energy. We forgot to mention that when someone has more than one kind of energy, they can fuse into a new type of energy. It usually leads to more power, but nobody's ever been able to use Divine Energy before. It must happen when the three main types of energy fuse."

"i guess I'll just have to train even more then. Which Pokemon can you give me to help me train my Divine Energy?" he questioned.

"None," Sophia simply stated. "Only Legendaries can use Divine Energy, so we can't really help you. You'll have to learn on your own."

"Oh well," Ash replied. "It'll be a bit harder, but I'm sure I can do it within the three years. Now if you'll excuse me Sophia, I'm going to get some rest so that I can train more tomorrow. Goodnight."

Sophia then left and Ash settled in for the night. Things were going to be very interesting indeed.

 **There's Chapter 11 for you. Sorry it took longer, but I had school stuff yesterday, and it made it so that I didn't have enough time to write a chapter. I hope you all like what I'm doing here. Anyways, I'm done here. Please review and stuff. See ya.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone. It's me, MCRasengan. You're all in luck. The thing that I was going to do for school didn't work out, so now I have more time for writing. I'm also venting my frustrations through writing, so that's happening. Also, I'm going to start the chapters focusing on Ash's allies. After I'm done there there'll be a time skip and we'll get to the good stuff. This will be the Kanto chapter. Anyways, I appreciate all feedback and I hope you all will enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Just the story.**

 **Ages**

 **Max: 10**

 **Bonnie: 10**

 **Brock: 26**

 **Tracey: 23**

Chapter 12

It had been a while since Ash had disappeared. Both the traitors and the supporters had been searching their assigned areas. In Kanto, Max and Bonnie had been travelling around searching for any clues Ash could have left in his home region.

"Find anything Max?" Bonnie asked the Hoenn native.

Max came out some rubble that used to be a part of one of the cities that Ash supposedly destroyed.

"Nothing yet Bonnie," he replied before they both returned to their respective searches.

The two youths had checked everywhere between Pallet Town and these two outlying towns during their travels. Nobody had heard anything about the whereabouts of the trainer, but that also meant that the traitors' Kanto search was probably turning out just as uneventful. It wasn't all so bad though. Max had challenged Gyms along the way, skipping Cerulean until he could battle Misty herself. He'd beaten Flint, Lt. Surge, Blaine, Erica, and Koga so far, giving him a total of five badges. He still had to face Sabrina, Misty, and the mysterious Viridian Gym Leader (Giovanni) though.

Bonnie had taken the time to collect some Pokemon and search for a wife for Clemont. Luckily for her brother, Max found this just as embarrassing as Brock's flirting, and handled it the same way: by dragging Bonnie away. She had also competed in the same Gyms as Max, giving her five badges as well.

"So, where to next, Bonnie?" Max asked.

"Well, we haven't checked Saffron City yet. Maybe we should go there," Bonnie suggested.

"Might as well. We could find a clue, and we could challenge Sabrina if we have the time."

The two young trainers then set off for Saffron City. It wasn't easy, and they had many encounters with other trainers as well as wild Pokemon. They soon stopped for the night after setting up camp.

Now even though these two were still very young, they were no strangers to love. Max had witnessed Brock flirting on his journey through Hoenn and the Battle Frontier, while Bonnie was still always on the lookout for a girl she could play matchmaker with for her brother. However, neither one thought that they'd end up finding some romance for themselves. The brother of the Princess of Hoenn and the sister of the Lumiose Gym Leader had each developed a small crush on each other. However, neither one was going to admit it. In no time at all, they were fast asleep.

 **The Next Day**

Max and Bonnie had now arrived at Saffron City. It seemed huge to Max, who grew up in Petalburg, which was rather small. However, it was kind of small to Bonnie, since she grew up in Lumiose.

"So Max, which one of us is going to challenge the Gym first?" Bonnie inquired.

"Well, one of us has to keep searching for clues, and I went first last time, so you can go Bonnie," the kid from Petalburg replied.

"Okay Max. See you when I'm done."

A couple of hours later, Bonnie had come out with her sixth badge and approached Max who was by the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Max look! I beat Sabrina!" Bonnie shouted in excitement.

"Really? Cool! Guess it's my turn," Max responded.

Max then headed in and yet another couple of hours later, Max also had his sixth badge.

"Cool Max! We both have six badges!"

"I know! We each only need two more."

"Yeah, but for now we should finish checking Saffron City for clues about Ash."

"Agreed."

Suddenly there was a voice that put a serious wedge in their plans.

"Don't bother. We already checked. Saffron's clear of all traces of that scum."

The two rookie trainers turned and saw the face of the former Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock, as well as Professor Oak's assistant, Tracey.

"You two!" Max shouted angrily seeing the traitors.

"What are you two doing here?" Bonnie interrogated.

"Same as you," Tracey stated. "We're searching for the criminal that escaped that day. You two need to either see the truth and join our side, or get the hell out of our way."

"No way!" the two young trainers shouted.

"Ash is our friend. We won't abandon him," Max stated.

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed.

"I guess we'll just have to make you two get out of our way," Brock said.

 **Battle: Max and Bonnie vs Brock and Tracey**

"Toxicroak, take them out!" Brock said.

"Meowstic, you can do it!" Bonnie cried.

"Finish these fools Venomoth!" Tracey called out.

"Battle time Breloom!" Max ordered.

"Meowstic, use Psychic on Toxicroak!" Bonnie ordered.

The male Meowstic utilized some psychic energy and attacked Toxicroak, who. being a poison/fighting type, had a double disadvantage.

"Detect Toxicroak, then Poison Jab on Breloom!" Brock ordered.

"Mach Punch before it can block Psychic!" Max ordered.

The priority move went before Psychic and was blocked by Detect. However, this left Toxicroak wide open for Meowstic's Psychic. The massive amount of damage it took then left it unable to continue.

"Grr. Worthless. Ludicolo, destroy them."

The water/grass type came out and faced its opponents.

Tracey decided to get into the fight. "Gust on Breloom!"

"Breloom, Detect!" Max ordered, allowing Breloom to block the really effective attack.

"Now Ludicolo, Energy Ball!"

The green ball headed towards Meowstic, who wasn't ready for the attack and was hit with its full power. Luckily, it managed to keep going.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Bonnie shouted.

The bright flash blasted both Ludicolo and Venomoth, but didn't really hurt the poison/flying type. However, it gave Max an opportunity.

"Breloom, Energy Ball on Ludicolo, then follow up with a Stone Edge on Venomoth!"

Breloom completed the attacks in quick succession, weakening Ludicolo, and taking Venomoth out of the battle.

"Dammit!" Tracey shouted while recalling his fallen Venomoth. "Take care of them Fearow!"

The intimidating bird of Kanto soon appeared. "Use Drill Peck on Breloom!"

"Ludicolo, finish Meowstic with another Energy Ball!"

The traitors' Pokemon fired their attacks. Unfortunately, Breloom and Meowstic were tired from taking on Venomoth and Toxicroak, so they were hit.

"No, Breloom!" Max shouted, worrying for his Pokemon.

"Meowstic are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

They then recalled the two Pokemon and sent out the next ones.

"Go Aromatisse!" Bonnie called, bringing out the fairy type Pokemon.

"Take care of them Mightyena!" Max called.

"Aromatisse, Thunderbolt that Fearow!"

"Assist it with an Ice Fang!"

Fearow tried to escape the onslaught of super effective attacks, but couldn't. It was nailed with Aromatisse's Thunderbolt, which allowed Mightyena to catch it and add to the damage with Ice Fang. Fearow then dropped to the ground unable to continue.

"How are you kids so good?" Tracey asked.

"As if we'd ever tell you traitors," Max spat at him.

"Fine," Tracey replied. "I'll just have Dodrio beat it out of you then."

The three headed bird emerged, and Tracey ordered, "Use Tri-Attack!"

Small blasts of fire, ice, and electricity came out, and headed towards Aromatisse.

"Counter with Moonblast, then hit it with Thunderbolt!"

The Moonblast canceled out the blasts of fire and ice, however, the electricity got through and hit Aromatisse before it could launch Thunderbolt.

"Ludicolo, Water Gun!" Brock ordered, having Ludicolo aim for the injured Aromatisse.

"Counter with Dark Pulse Mightyena, then use Ice Fang on Dodrio!"

"Assist with Moonblast on Ludicolo!"

The Water Gun was stopped by Mightyena's Dark Pulse, and then it went after Dodrio with Ice Fang, while Aromatisse launched Moonblast at Ludicolo.

"Drill Peck Dodrio!"

"Energy Ball Ludicolo!"

The traitors' attempt to save their Pokemon was in vain, but all of the attacks hit dead on, leaving all unable to battle.

"Useless," Brock spat. "Take them down Crobat!"

"Argh! Stupid bird!" Tracey yelled. "Finish them Azumarill!"

"Take a rest Mightyena," Max said. "You're up Poliwrath!"

"You did great Aromatisse. Now it's time for Lanturn!" Bonnie called out.

"Discharge Lanturn!"

"Bubble Beam Azumarill!"

"Crobat, Cross Poison!"

"Poliwrath, Hydro Pump!"

The powerful attacks were really flying, neither side giving an inch to the other. However, at the moment, it seemed that the two rookies had the advantage despite their young age, with there being eight Pokemon left on their side, and only seven left for the traitors. The electric attack hit Crobat, and it was followed up with the Hydro Pump, leaving Brock with only three more Pokemon.

"Why do you keep fighting? It's pointless. We will find Ash, and he will pay," Brock scolded.

"It's because we aren't traitors. Ash wouldn't do that, and you know it!" Bonnie yelled.

"We'll see. Golem, Earthquake!"

Brock's Golem came out and used Earthquake, hitting both Lanturn and Poliwrath, but also hurting Azumarill.

"Azumarill, Dazzling Gleam!" This also hit both Lanturn and Poliwrath, and knocked them out.

"Fine!" Max shouted. "But we won't lose! Take them Banette! Shadow Ball on Azumarill"

"Help him out Vaporeon with Hydro Pump on Golem!" Bonnie called.

The two attacks left their marks, but they weren't enough. "Earthquake again!" Brock commanded.

It didn't do too much to Banette or Vaporeon, but since Azumarill was already so damaged, it fainted from friendly fire.

"What the fuck, Brock! We're supposed to be on the same side!" Tracey steamed.

"Not my fault that the move I used hurt you. Next time, save your flying types for when I have an Earthquake Pokemon out," Brock retorted.

"Whatever. Espeon, take care of this."

The psychic type eeveelution then looked across at the water type eeveelution, and battle commenced again.

"Psychic on Banette!"

"Counter with Phantom Force!"

"Use Rollout!"

"Finish Golem with Surf!"

The traitors launched their attacks, but were surprised when Banette simply disappeared. It was then followed by a massive wave of water stopping Golem and hitting Espeon too. The super effective attack defeated Golem and left Espeon weak.

"Now finish it Banette!"

Banette then emerged from the Phantom Force attack and hit Espeon with the super effective attack, ending it as well.

"That's it! You brats are going down! Scyther, go!"

"Sudowoodo, get them!"

"Night Slash Scyther!"

"Sucker Punch Sudowoodo!"

They were both aiming for Banette, and getting hit with Sucker Punch left it wide open for the Night Slash.

"Sorry Banette. You're up Sceptile!"

Max had this Sceptile as his starter, and was ready to use it.

"Leaf Blade on Sudowoodo!"

"Block it with X-Scissor Scyther!"

"Get Sudowoodo with Hydro Pump!"

"Hammer Arm on Vaporeon!"

The attacks were all launched, leaving only Sudowoodo and Vaporeon unable to battle.

"Show them the truth Steelix! Mega Evolve!"

That got Bonnie's and Max's attention. They were easily winning this battle, and it became clear that Tracey didn't have Mega Evolution. However, it was now Scyther and Mega Steelix versus Sceptile and whatever Bonnie sent out next.

"Take them Dedenne!"

Bonnie's starter was now also in play. It was ready to do its best. However, that wasn't going to happen.

"Earthquake Mega Steelix!"

"Discharge on Scyther!"

"Get Mega Steelix with your Leaf Blade."

"X-Scissor Scyther!"

The super effective Earthquake then easily took out Dedenne, but Sceptile was still standing. However, since Scyther was a flying type, Earthquake didn't get it, allowing it to finish off Sceptile with a super effective X-Scissor.

"Now you've done it," Max said with a scowl on his face.

"Ready Max?" Bonnie asked.

"You bet," he responded.

The two rookies then each took out a Mega Ring and slipped it onto their wrists, Max with the Hoenn version (ORAS) and Bonnie with the Kalos version (XY).

"They have Mega Evolution?" Tracey asked stunned.

"They still won't win," Brock replied calmly.

"Houndoom, let's go! Mega Evolve!"

"Finish this battle Gallade! Mega Evolve!"

The battle now stood as Mega Gallade (Max) and Mega Houndoom (Bonnie) vs Mega Steelix (Brock) and Scyther (Tracey). It looks like these traitors are pretty much fucked.

"X-Scissor on Mega Gallade, Scyther!"

"Earthquake Mega Steelix!"

"Mega Gallade, use Close Combat on Mega Steelix now!"

"Mega Houndoom, finish Scyther with Flamethrower!"

The attacks were launched, and when the smoke cleared, Scyther and a regular Steelix were downed.

"Looks like we win, traitors," Max said with a smirk.

"Now leave us the hell alone!" Bonnie shouted.

"Fine, we'll go, but we will find Ash and he will pay," Brock replied.

This really angered Max and Bonnie.

"Psycho Cut!"

"Flamethrower!"

The attacks were aimed below Brock and Tracey, and sent them blasting off Team Rocket style.

"Okay, Bonnie. Now that that's over, we need to get back to searching Kanto," Max told his companion from Kalos.

"Right. We won't rest until we find you and prove you innocent, Ash," Bonnie said as the two young trainers headed off to continue their search of Kanto for Ash Ketchum.

 **And the winners are Bonnie and Max. I mean, of course those traitors lost. I wouldn't let assholes like them win. Anyways, sorry it took awhile. Up next will be searching the Orange Islands. If you read Chapter 8, you'll probably be able to figure out who will be battling. Anyways, please review. I really appreciate it when you do. So, MCRasengan out. Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people of FanFiction. 'Tis I, MCRasengan! I have returned to grant you all the gift of the thirteenth chapter. Ok, seriously, it's time for the next chapter. I'm trying to be consistent, but school can really get in the way. Well, I'll continue to write, and I'll post when I can. Without further ado, let the FanFiction commence!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. 'Nuff said.**

 **Ages**

 **Misty: 19**

 **Paul: 18**

Chapter 13

Misty was also hard at work searching for Ash. As per Delia's request, Misty had gone back to the Orange Islands where she'd traveled with Ash and Tracey, who was one of the traitors. She had a feeling that Professor Oak would also send one or more of the traitors to check out the Orange Islands like she was doing.

It had taken awhile, but she'd finally reached the place where the Orange Champion, Drake, resided. She'd checked with him on anything he might have heard about or from Ash, since Ash was the current Champion, but Drake was just as clueless as everyone else on where Ash could be.

Misty headed out again, feeling somewhat dejected. Ash was the boy she cared for, and now he was missing all thanks to those stupid traitors and whoever framed him. And she was sure that he was framed. There was no way he'd do it. Just no way.

Unfortunately for her, she was right about one thing. Professor Oak had thought about sending somebody to the Orange Islands to check for Ash. This person was one of Ash's rivals from Sinnoh, Paul. From what she'd heard, Paul was a complete douchebag who only saw his Pokemon as tools. Or at least, that's what Ash had told her when he filled her in on his journeys since the last time they'd seen each other, but that was when he'd just gotten back two years ago.

"Oh," Paul simply stated. "It's one of you people."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Misty asked, getting a bit infuriated with this guy.

"It means that you're one of the people that just couldn't handle the truth," Paul said. "Ash is a criminal who needs to be brought to justice, and if you won't help, you need to stay out of our way."

"No," Misty softly whispered.

"What was that?" Paul asked.

Misty then looked up directly into Paul's eyes with a fiery determination showing in her own eyes and shouted, "I said no! No way am I letting you go after Ash when I know he's innocent. And if you try and get in my way, you'll be in for a world of hurt!"

Paul smirked in his usual arrogant way and said, "Make me girly."

Oh shit. Paul was going to get completely fucked by Misty now.

"Fine, I will make you!"

"Bring it! Drapion, take her out!"

"Misty calls Politoed!"

The two faced each other, glaring intensely at the other combatant.

 **Battle: Misty vs Paul**

"Drapion, start with Toxic Spikes!" Paul ordered.

"Don't let him do it Politoed! Hydro Pump!"

Misty's Politoed proved to be faster than Paul's Drapion, and the Hydro Pump hit its mark before Toxic Spikes could be used.

"Now increase your attack with Belly Drum!"

"Take advantage with Thunder Fang!"

"Dodge and use Earthquake!"

"What?" Paul shouted in surprise, not expecting a water type to have a super effective move against Drapion, who was really only weak to ground types in the first place.

Soon, the earth shook with Politoed's Earthquake and Drapion was left unconscious.

"You'll pay for that bitch," Paul growled.

Misty heard what he called her, and now she was even more pissed off than before.

"Ninjask, take it out," Paul told the Ninja Pokemon.

"Politoed, Hyper Voice!"

"Dodge and use X-Scissor!"

Ninjask's incredible speed was easily enough to avoid Hyper Voice, but Politoed wasn't weak enough to take it down with just one X-Scissor. However, it was close, so Misty tried one last attack.

"Perish Song Politoed!"

" _Dammit! There's no way for Ninjask to avoid that! Three moves and it's bye-bye Ninjask. I'll just have to make the most of it,"_ Paul thought.

"Solar Beam!" Paul shouted. He knew that this would lower his count down to one, but it would be worth it, with Politoed too tired to get Ninjask.

"No Politoed! Use Bounce!" Misty commanded.

First, Ninjask charged Solar Beam. Then, Politoed jumped up. Unfortunately for Paul, now there was no target for Solar Beam, and Ninjask fired at nothing, with the super effective flying type move right after, leaving Ninjask with only one turn to live.

"Ninjask, Struggle Bug!"

Since Ninjask was struggling to win so much, Struggle Bug was able to do enough damage to Politoed to leave it unable to battle. However, Ninjask's counter then hit zero, taking it out too.

"Return Politoed, and thank you," Misty said as she recalled Politoed.

"Worthless Pokemon," Paul scoffed. "They can't do anything right. Oh well. Froslass, get rid of this nuisance."

"Help me out, Golduck!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Aqua Jet into a Shadow Claw!"

"Phantom Force Froslass!"

Unfortunately for Misty, Aqua Jet wasn't quick enough to get to Froslass before it disappeared. Then, Froslass came back and hit Golduck in the back.

"Continue the combination with Shadow Ball!"

"Stop it with Water Pulse, then get it with Shadow Claw!"

"Phantom Force," Paul calmly ordered.

This process went on for a while, until finally, Golduck couldn't take any more and fainted.

Misty then realized what she had been doing and said, "Oh! I'm sorry Golduck, but don't worry. We'll still win." She then got up and called out her next Pokemon.

"Get him Azumarill! Dazzling Gleam!"

The bright flash of light made it so that Paul couldn't see, and hit Froslass dead on, and it fainted since it was already tired from its battle with Golduck.

"Yet another pathetic weakling. Oh well. You won't be so lucky with my next Pokemon. Aggron, get her after you Mega Evolve!"

This surprised Misty. Usually Mega Evolution was saved until later in a battle, but Paul decided to bring it out a bit earlier.

"Mega Aggron, Double-Edge!"

"Azumarill, Hydro Pump!"

Aggron, being rather slow, got hit with the powerful water type attack. However, since it was in its Mega form where its defense is ridiculously high, it easily withstood the Hydro Pump and nailed it with Double-Edge.

"Follow up with Metal Claw!"

Azumarill was slightly dazed from the Double-Edge, and couldn't avoid the incoming Metal Claw, and was taken out.

"I'm sorry Azumarill. You did great," Misty said as Azumarill was recalled.

"You see what that loser has done to you? He's diminished any chance you have of becoming great as long as you keep any form of a connection between the two of you," Paul criticized.

"Don't you dare talk about Ash like that! He's a better person than you, and he beat you as well in your last battle. Tell me, if he's a loser, what does that make you?" Misty asked with an angry fire in her eyes.

"I-," Paul began, but really couldn't think of a comeback to that.

"Now, let's get this done Starmie! Hit Mega Aggron with Surf!"

A large wave formed and headed towards Mega Aggron.

"Iron Defense Mega Aggron," Paul commanded.

The wave hit Aggron, but with its newly boosted defense, it managed to still keep going.

"Now take it out with Flash Cannon!"

"Hydro Pump!"

The two attacks collided with each other, creating a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, Starmie just lay there unable to continue.

"Return Starmie. Go Kingdra! Use Hydro Pump!"

By now, Mega Aggron was simply too tired to dodge, and was hit full force by the water type attack.

"Hmph," Paul grunted as he looked at his Aggron, who had changed back. "Looks like I need to get this pathetic excuse of a Pokemon stronger as well."

Misty had had enough. "What the fuck, Paul? You treat your Pokemon like garbage! Every last one of them is just a tool to you, aren't they. Don't you appreciate what they do for you? What you do just isn't right!"

Paul smirked and replied, "I do what I have to do to win. And I'll prove it here with Electivire!"

The final form of Elekid emerged, and glared at the water/dragon type from Johto.

"Electivire, Thunder Punch!"

"Counter with Dragon Tail, and follow it up with an Ice Beam!"

The two Pokemon hit each other with their fist and tail, causing some damage to each other, but Kingdra was the only one ready for the next move with its Ice Beam, which also hit Electivire. However, Paul wasn't bluffing when he boasted about Electivire's strength. It had just taken Dragon Tail and Ice Beam, and it was still ready to keep on going.

"Use Thunder Electivire," Paul commanded.

"Dodge it!" Misty shouted to her Kingdra.

Kingdra actually almost managed to get out of the way. However, almost isn't enough. It was hit with Electivire's strongest attack, and collapsed, unable to continue.

"Kingdra return," Misty said as she brought Kingdra back. She then realized her situation. She had to face Paul's Electivire as well as one other Pokemon, while she was down to whatever she chose to send out next. Looks like it was time for that Pokemon.

"You're finished now Paul! Misty calls Gyarados! Mega Evolve!"

Her Gyarados came out of the Pokeball, and was then surrounded by the light that surrounded any Pokemon that was Mega Evolving. Now it was her turn.

"Mega Gyarados, use Flamethrower!" Misty shouted, and Mega Gyarados quickly complied. The huge stream of fire hit Electivire, who still wouldn't go down, but had received a burn.

"Get it with Thunder Punch!"

"Dive Mega Gyarados!"

Gyarados then disappeared after using Dive, and Electivire then fell over unable to battle, the effects of burn taking the last of its health.

"Alright then," Paul said. "Looks like it's time for me to bring out Torterra!"

The final evolution of the Sinnoh grass type starter then emerged. Paul preferred to not use Torterra so that he'd get more of a challenge, but since he was now hunting for Ash, the person who was actually able to beat him, he now kept Torterra with him at all times.

"Torterra, use Earthquake followed up by Leaf Storm!" Paul commanded.

"Mega Gyarados, use Surf followed up with Flamethrower," Misty shouted as her counter.

The ground was shaking from Earthquake, but that was quickly defeated by the huge wave of water caused by Surf, which hit Torterra, making it not able to use Leaf Storm quickly enough to stop the Flamethrower. Luckily for Paul, Torterra was able to take it.

"That is it! I will end you, you fucking bitch! Torterra, Frenzy Plant!"

"Dive Mega Gyarados!"

Mega Gyarados then disappeared underwater, avoiding the Frenzy Plant, and leaving Torterra wide open for when it came back up, which it did with a vengeance, but Torterra still held on.

"Come on, Torterra! You can't be worthless too! I said hit it with Frenzy Plant!"

"Use Hyper Beam Mega Gyarados!"

The plants were then disintegrated by the Mega boosted Hyper Beam, which then hit Torterra, actually sending the Pokemon flying. When Paul and Misty got a better look at it, it had swirls in its eyes, showing that it was unable to battle.

"What the fuck? You can't beat me! I'm Paul Slaid! Only the best in the world ever beat me! How are you so fucking strong?" Paul ranted.

"It's because I fight for someone that I care about, and you're one of the people that just happen to be in my way," Misty replied.

"Who? That Ketchum loser? How could you still care for him after what he did?" Paul interrogated.

Misty let out an exasperated sigh and replied, "Because he didn't-."

"I don't want to hear your excuses for that motherfucker. Just watch. We will take him down, and he will pay," Paul said.

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back, if Misty were a camel and if Paul's insults about Ash were straws.

"Hyper Beam!" Misty shouted.

A second beam of energy was fired from Mega Gyarados, who hadn't been returned yet, and hit the ground below Paul, causing him to blast off Team Rocket style (just like Brock and Tracey last chapter).

"I'm glad I'm done dealing with that asshole," Misty said to Gyarados right before she returned it. _"I guess it's time to continue the search for Ash in the Orange Islands. I just hope he's okay,"_ she thought to herself, a blush appearing when she thought of the trainer that she'd traveled with through Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto. She then made a promise to herself: she would find Ash and he would be hers.

 **And that's the Orange Islands chapter. Sorry for taking so long, but school really sucks like that. I try to update as often as I can, but that just doesn't happen as often as I'd like anymore due to school and parents. I'm still working on it, though, and I'll try and get the next chapter out by Thursday. Please review, and see ya. MCRasengan out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello to all you FanFic readers. 'Tis I, MCRasengan, here with yet another chapter for you all to read. This time, we will be doing Johto. If you've read chapter 8, you should be able to tell who will be battling. Anyways, just to inform you all, this Sunday, I will not update or work on any FanFic. Why you may ask? The only reason you wouldn't know is if you weren't American, which many readers aren't. It's Super Bowl Sunday, so, since I happen to be American, it's a big deal, so no FanFic for me on Sunday. Either way, enjoy chapter 14.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Like I said earlier, I'm American, not Japanese.**

 **Ages**

 **Clemont: 17**

 **Gary: 18**

Chapter 14

Clemont had taken it upon himself to assist in the search for Ash. He was the one who was assigned to look throughout the Johto region, and while he would normally enjoy his time exploring a new region, this trip was all business. He needed to find his friend. However, he knew that it was likely that he'd face some resistance. Little did he know just how hard it would be to overcome that resistance.

Clemont had followed every possible lead that he could. He'd tried talking to his fellow Gym Leaders, but they were as in the dark as he was. Nobody had heard from the trainer from Pallet since his disappearance.

Luckily for Clemont, in his desperation to find his friend, he'd managed to make some inventions that actually worked. Their purpose was mostly to find any clues on Ash's whereabouts and report results back to him. He had a virtual army of machines out searching through the lands, seas, and skies of Johto. Unfortunately, even that wasn't enough. Clemont still hadn't found Ash.

It had been like this for weeks. Clemont inventing and gathering information on possibilities of where Ash could have disappeared to, only to turn up empty. He'd established contacts that also believed Ash to be innocent, most of them people who had already met Ash, and promised to keep them informed on the situation.

Clemont sighed. He was tired of all of the dead ends, and just wanted to find at least one useful clue. However, that ended up being too much to hope for. Wherever Ash had disappeared to, he'd covered his tracks extremely well. It was then that he heard the voice.

"You know, I was wondering if I was going to end up running into one of you people. I guess this answers that question."

Clemont turned towards the sound of the speaker and was surprised at who he saw. Standing there was one of the people who had actually knew Ash the longest, and had still betrayed him anyways. Standing there was Gary Oak.

"I see that you're the one searching Johto here," Clemont commented.

"More or less," Gary responded. "I've checked everywhere I can, but no luck on finding Ashy-boy. He's managed to completely vanish."

"I know," Clemont told him with a scowl covering his face. "You know that you're not the only one searching for him."

"You're right, I do know. I know that you stood by Ash even though the evidence is completely against him. He's a fucking criminal, um-" Gary stopped, blanking on the name of who he was talking to.

"Clemont. My name is Clemont. I'm finding the way you're insulting my friend rather infuriating, so I suggest that you stop," Clemont answered, looking even more pissed off than he was moments before.

"Oh come on!" Gary shouted. "You're one of the people who know him the least, and yet you still stick up for him! I don't know if you're illogical, blindly loyal, or just plain stupid."

Clemont had had enough. Nobody insulted his friends. "At least I'm not a traitor! You're one of the people who have known Ash for the longest, and yet you still accuse him of being a criminal! Now get out of my way! I have to go find and help my friend."

Clemont was usually much calmer, but he hated it when people messed with the people he cared about. If pushed far enough, there was the possibility that he'd get angry enough to strike back and do it with a vengeance. Unfortunately for Gary, this was one of those times.

"Bring it you Kalos pussy!" Gary taunted.

"You bet I will you traitorous motherfucking son of a bitch!" Clemont roared back.

"Fine! Magmortar, take this idiot out!"

"Diggersby, I require your assistance!"

 **Battle: Clemont vs Gary**

"Magmortar, use Fire Blast!" Gary ordered.

"Dodge it with Dig!" Clemont countered.

The huge star shaped blast of fire headed towards Diggersby, only to have no target since Diggersby had disappeared underground. Then Diggersby popped up and finished the attack.

"Follow up with Hammer Arm!" Clemont shouted.

"Cancel it with Mega Punch!" Gary cried out.

However, Magmortar was just too slow. It hadn't recovered from being hit with Dig, and got hit full force with the Hammer Arm attack. Magmortar was knocked down into the ground, barely holding on.

"Finish it with Mud Bomb!"

The ground type attack was then launched at Magmortar, who was still struggling to get up, and knocked it back down. However this time there were swirls in its eyes, signifying that Magmortar couldn't continue.

"Gah!" Gary screamed. "That was a lucky shot! I'll make you regret that! Take care of this Nidoqueen!"

The final form of the female Nidorans then emerged, ready to fight Diggersby.

"Use Hammer Arm Nidoqueen!"

"Stop it with Earthquake!"

The ground began to shake, dealing super effective damage to the ground/poison type. However, Nidoqueen was very tough, and got over to Diggersby and hit it with Hammer Arm. After that, both Pokemon fell over unable to battle.

"Return Diggersby. You did great," Clemont said as he recalled Diggersby.

"Get back Nidoqueen. Next time don't fail me," Gary scolded as Nidoqueen was withdrawn.

This caused Clemont to snap. "How can you treat your own Pokemon this way? It's not right!"

Gary smirked and replied, "Who cares about right and wrong? Victory is all that matters, and I'll prove it with these four remaining Pokemon, starting with Arcanine!"

"No, I'll prove you wrong starting with Heliolisk!" Clemont said determinedly as he called out said Pokemon.

"Extreme Speed Arcanine!"

"Jump and use Thunderbolt!"

As Arcanine charged towards Heliolisk, the electric type then jumped as its trainer had ordered. This caused Arcanine to run straight under it, leaving it wide open for the following Thunderbolt.

"That's not enough to take us down! Arcanine, Flamethrower!"

"Another Thunderbolt Heliolisk!"

The powerful attacks of fire and electricity launched right at each other, and also caused some damage to the other combatant.

"Parabolic Charge!" Clemont commanded.

Unfortunately for Gary, he wasn't all that familiar with Kalos Pokemon yet, and Heliolisk was a Pokemon specific to Kalos and only it knew how to use Parabolic Charge.

Heliolisk then opened the disk around its neck and let loose a shock at Arcanine. Arcanine was hit, and drained of its remaining health, infuriating Gary. However, that wasn't all. Heliolisk was then restored because of the Parabolic Charge restoring its health with the health drained from Arcanine.

"What?" Gary exclaimed. He was stunned that Clemont had taken down half of his team, but he'd only managed to take out one of his Pokemon. Enough was enough. It was time to bring out the big guns.

"Get him Electivire!" he shouted.

"Parabolic Charge!" Clemont ordered.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to work. Electivire had the Ability Lightningrod, and simply used the electric attack to boost its stats. Now it was time to counter.

"Hit it with Iron Tail followed by Thunder Punch!"

Heliolisk was stunned that its attack was simply absorbed and fell victim to Electivire's two hit combo. Heliolisk was hit really hard and wasn't able to continue after it.

"Come back Heliolisk. Now get him Magnezone!" Clemont called out switching his Pokemon.

"Use Power-Up Punch!" Gary ordered.

"Flash Cannon Magnezone!" Clemont commanded.

The Flash Cannon was fired at Electivire, but wasn't quick enough after its stat boost from absorbing Heliolisk's Parabolic Charge. This led to it being just fast enough to nail Magnezone with Power-Up Punch. It also gained more power after the attack.

"Magnezone, use Tri-Attack!" Clemont called out.

"Dodge and use another Power-Up Punch!" Gary ordered as his counter.

However, Electivire wasn't able to dodge all three of the blasts. It got hit and even got the burned status. However, Electivire also managed to hit Magnezone with a second Power-Up Punch, effectively rendering it unable to continue.

"Come back Magnezone. You did great," Clemont commented as he brought his Pokemon back. He then continued to size up the situation. Gary had out an Electivire with some seriously boosted stats and had two Pokemon waiting to be sent out. Meanwhile, Clemont had three Pokemon remaining himself. He decided on who was next.

"You're on Chesnaught!" Clemont called on his starter from Kalos. It was time to fight hard.

"Iron Tail Electivire!" Gary commanded.

"Spiky Shield Chesnaught, and then hit it with Wood Hammer!" Clemont defended.

Electivire's wires that it had attached to it then turned into metal and it charged at Chesnaught. However, Chesnaught was prepared with its signature move: Spiky Shield. Electivire's move was blocked, and since it was a physical attack, it took damage as well. As Electivire backed off in pain, Chesnaught then moved on to finish what it was ordered to do and hit Electivire with a Wood Hammer attack.

"No Electivire! Get up dammit!" Gary yelled at his Pokemon. However it was no use. Electivire was down for the count. "Fine. I guess now I'll use Umbreon!"

The dark type eeveelution was now on the field. It was time for the battle to continue.

"Shadow Ball Umbreon!"

"Use Spiky Shield and then nail it with Hammer Arm!"

"Dodge that with Quick Attack and hit it with Psychic!"

This all occurred within a matter of seconds. Umbreon launched the ghostly attack only for it to blocked by Spiky Shield. Chesnaught then proceeded to go on with Hammer Arm, only to miss because of Umbreon getting out of there with Quick Attack. Finally, Umbreon used Psychic and hit Chesnaught. However, the grass type Kalos starter wasn't going down that easily.

"Multiple Hammer Arms!" Clemont ordered.

Chesnaught proceeded to attack with the fighting type attack. Umbreon, however, was able to continuously avoid them.

"Use Swift!"

"Spiky Shield!"

"Now Shadow Ball!"

The first attack was blocked by the shield. However, the second one then went on to hit Chesnaught and left it in a state where it just couldn't battle anymore.

"Come back Chesnaught. Good job. Now let's do this Luxray!"

Clemont then called out the Pokemon he was known for. The fully evolved electric type from Sinnoh was ready to face the dark type eeveelution.

"Wild Charge!" Clemont called out.

Gary and Umbreon weren't ready to give up yet though.

"Dark Pulse!" Gary ordered as a counter.

The pulse of darkness headed out at Luxray. This was when Clemont made his move.

"Jump over the Dark Pulse and continue the Wild Charge from above!"

Luxray did just that, and it resulted in Umbreon getting hit full force by the Wild Charge. However, it wasn't over just yet.

"Swift, Umbreon!"

"Counter with your own Swift, Luxray!"

The shots of stars were seen flying from both sides and ended up causing a big explosion.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge and attack using Wild Charge!"

The ball of shadows soon was fired, but Luxray had already begun the charge in surrounded by electricity. This ended with a slightly damaged Luxray because of recoil and an unconscious Umbreon.

Gary was pissed. he was down to one last Pokemon. _"There's no way I'm gonna lose! I will win!"_ It was time. Time to use the trump card.

"Blastoise, I need you to win! Mega Evolve!" Gary shouted as he called on his starter.

The really big tortoise that was the final evolution of the Kanto water starter emerged. Then, it began to glow. The two cannons on its back turned into one really big one, and two smaller ones appeared on its arms. It was now Mega Blastoise.

"Mega Blastoise, hit it with Hydro Pump!" Gary shouted.

"Dodge and use Thunder!" Clemont ordered.

Although Luxray was fast, it was tired from all of the recoil it took from using Wild Charge, and it was hit by the Hydro Pump that was shot out of Mega Blastoise's cannons. Luxray couldn't take an attack of this magnitude (no not the actual attack Magnitude), and swirls then appeared in its eyes. Luxray was unable to continue.

"Come back Luxray. Thanks for your work," Clemont said as his old friend was returned to its Pokeball. "This is it, Oak. This is where I defeat you to get you to leave my friend the fuck alone!"

"Bring it nerd!" Gary retorted.

"Manectric, get them! Mega Evolve!" Clemont shouted as he released his final Pokemon.

The Hoenn electric type came out and soon glowed just as Mega Blastoise had done earlier. It was turning into Mega Manectric.

"Let's finish this!" Gary shouted, determined to finish off this Ash supporter.

"I couldn't agree more!" Clemont responded, equally determined to take out this traitor.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Wild Charge!"

The huge blast of water was fired right at Mega Manectric. However, due to Mega Manectric currently being covered in an electric aura due to its Wild Charge attack, it cut straight through Mega Blastoise's Hydro Pump and headed for Mega Blastoise itself.

"Iron Defense!" Gary ordered as a last ditch effort to save Mega Blastoise. Unfortunately for the traitor, it didn't work. There was no time for Mega Blastoise to boost its defense before Mega Manectric could hit it with Wild Charge, greatly damaging Mega Blastoise.

"Finish it off with Thunder!"

Another powerful electric type attack. By now, Mega Blastoise had registered the Iron Defense order and had used the move, greatly increasing its defense. However, even this boosted defense wasn't enough to keep it conscious after it was hit with Thunder. It was over, and Gary had lost. Clemont was the winner.

"How?" Gary asked, a stunned look on his face. "How could you have beaten me? I've beaten every Gym Leader and challenger that's ever gone up against me in Kanto and Johto! How are you so strong?"

"Well," Clemont started, "I am the Lumiose City Gym Leader in Kalos. I'm sure you've lost to at least one Gym Leader before. This shouldn't be new to you."

"He - he's a - a fucking Gym Leader?! Oh shit! What the fuck? I lost to a fucking Gym Leader from Kalos? No fucking way! Why I'll-" Gary ranted.

Clemont didn't let him finish. "Mega Manectric, Thunder."

The huge bolt of lightning came down and hit Gary head on and sent the traitorous Pokemon trainer, as well as his swear filled rant, blasting off Team Rocket style.

"Well then," Clemont said as Manectric was recalled, "I guess I'd better finish searching Johto."

And that he did. His search continued, but was still as unsuccessful as everyone else's.

 **That's it for Johto. Clemont kicked the crap out of Gary, and he also was sent blasting off (if you're wondering if this will happen to all traitors, then yes it will). I'm sick and feeling like shit, yet I'm still writing for all of you. I hope you appreciate it. So, anyways, in the Sinnoh chapter, either Selina or Ally will randomly appear to help Dawn go against both Barry and Kenny. In your reviews, please state which one you'd like if you have a preference. Also, this is a special message to the guest reviewer who is constantly reviewing. Thank you for your advice. If you have an account, I'd like to know who you are. Your advice has been very helpful in guiding me through this first fic. I'd really like to know who you are so that I can thank you further. That's all for now. MCRasengan out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Greetings to all of you FanFiction readers. I am here to deliver the supporter vs traitor chapter for Hoenn. As we all know by now, if you read chapter 8, you should know who will be in the battle. Also, please continue to review and tell me if you'd like either Selina or Ally to fight alongside Dawn in the Sinnoh chapter. Now, let us begin.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon isn't mine. Just this story.**

 **Ages**

 **May: 17**

 **Drew: 20**

Chapter 15

May was a bit frustrated. It was all those traitors fault. They were the ones who chased Ash away because they thought that he was guilty of a crime that he obviously did not commit. Ash had never been capable of doing anything of the sort before, so why in the world would he do so now?

This question hung on May's mind, and she could only come up with one answer: he wouldn't. This is why she chose to stick by him, even after those traitors abandoned him. That and she had had a bit of a crush on him since they'd traveled together. She couldn't imagine any other man in her life. Ash was the only one for her, and that was just an extra reason for her to carry on and keep looking through the region she was assigned to look through.

May was searching through her home region of Hoenn. It was the easiest for her to search, since she knew pretty much everything about it after she had traveled through the entire region with a traitor, her brother, and her crush (Brock, Max, and Ash respectively). She could also use her status as one of the best coordinators in Hoenn to get more information than anyone else in Ash's supporter group. That was the logic behind her being the one to search Hoenn.

"Sigh," May sighed. _"If only those damn traitors hadn't, well, betrayed Ash. Then I could've had the chance to tell him how I feel. But now, Ash has disappeared without a trace, the law is hounding him, and I'm having no luck finding him in Hoenn!"_

She had traveled all throughout Hoenn and checked every lead that she could, but there was nothing. No clues to the whereabouts of the trainer that had captured her heart. She knew that she wasn't the only one that thought he was innocent. That was the whole point of her only searching Hoenn. She had allies and friends who had stuck by the Pallet Town native, and none of them were willing to give up until he was found.

"He's got to be out there. He's just got to be," May said to herself. "There hasn't been any news on the person who supposedly destroyed two towns since he vanished. Well, I'm not giving up. No way!"

May then got up and continued on her way to find Ash. Little did she expect that she would soon run into a familiar face that was also a treacherous one. Here's a hint: he has green hair, May kinda hates him, and he's a giant douche.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The little girl who thinks that she can be the best in the contests. How are you doing without your crush around?" the person said.

"Drew," May growled. "Which slimy hole did you crawl out of to get here?"

"None. I took a plane," Drew retorted. "But enough banter, I have a job to do."

"Would that job happen to be searching for Ash Ketchum?" Mat asked.

"Why yes, it would," Drew responded with a smirk. He was enjoying torturing May with the possibility that he might know something about where her crush might be.

"What do you know?" May interrogated.

"Only that the asshole has managed to disappear without leaving a trace. Then again, even you were probably able to figure that one out," Drew remarked snidely.

"Why are you such a dick?" May asked, an enraged tone in her question.

"Cause I can. The a problem bitch?" Drew asked with a smirk on his ugly mug.

That was when May snapped. She was sick of Drew being such an asshole. He always put her down, called her names, and now he made fun of not just her, but her friends and her crush as well. Enough was enough. It was time for May to strike back.

"You know what Drew, I'm sick of you constantly being an ass towards me and anyone who I care about. I simply refuse to take it anymore. Now stop being such a dick and leave me the hell alone!" May yelled.

"Yeesh, quit your bitching. I don't need to hear any of it. Then again, I could just leave. It's your friends who have the unfortunate task of staying with you, even if they think you're a bitch. Brock was the smartest. He simply walked out on your ass, while Ash at least had the brains to disappear."

"Shut the fuck up! I won't take this anymore! Stop insulting me, and leave my friends out of this!"

"If you want me to stop, then beat me, if your weak ass team can manage to do that."

"Fine!" May yelled and prepared for the battle ahead.

 **Battle: May vs Drew**

"Start this off with a bang! Flygon, you're on!" Drew said as he called on his ground/dragon type Pokemon.

"Let's do this Delcatty!" May shouted as her first Pokemon was brought out for the battle.

"Steel Wing Flygon!" Drew commanded.

"Use Fake out and follow up with Ice Beam!" May called as her counter.

It was a really smart move on May's part. Flygon got hit with the Fake Out which left it flinching. It also left it wide open for Delcatty's follow up, which was Ice Beam. Unfortunately for Drew and Flygon, Ice Beam was quadruple effective on Flygon since it was both a ground type and a dragon type. However, Flygons were known to be tough, and Drew's was no exception. Flygon wasn't about to go down from just one attack, even if it was as effective as the Ice Beam as it got hit with.

"Flamethrower Flygon!" Drew ordered, desperate to give May's Pokemon some damage to his.

"Dodge it with Double Team and then use Ice Beam again," May told the Prim Pokemon, and it quickly complied.

Flygon launched its stream of fire, but by then Delcatty had created the copies that came with using Double Team. This then allowed the real Delcatty as well as its copies to launch yet another Ice Beam at Flygon. Once again, Flygon was hit with the really effective attack, but this time, it collapsed with swirls in its eyes, indicating that it was unable to battle.

"Goddammit! Flygon is one of my strongest Pokemon! How the hell were you able to beat it with that stupid cat?" Drew ranted.

"If you raise a Pokemon the right way, they can take on anything. Ash taught me that, and look what it's gotten me." May replied.

"A useless philosophy?" Drew questioned and insulted at the same time.

"No! It's gotten me a great team, a way to live my life, and a leg up on you, Drew. I'd say it was good advice from all that it's gotten me," May told him with a genuine smile on her face, realizing that she really was a step ahead of her rival.

"Perhaps," Drew said. "However, he's obviously changed since when you traveled with him. He's not your friend anymore. He's a lowlife criminal who needs to be brought to justice. And if he's here in Hoenn, I'll find him, beat the shit out of him, and throw him into a dark. cold cell where he'll never hurt anyone ever again!"

" _Not if I can help it,"_ May thought to herself. She was determined to protect her friend and crush at all costs. "You've got to get through me first!"

"Fine! Up next we have Masquerain!"

Drew's second Pokemon was the bug/flying type that was native to Hoenn. The downside was that now Drew was pissed.

"Masquerain, Air Slash!"

"Dodge it Delcatty!"

However, Masquerain was still fresh, while Delcatty was not. This led to the Air Slash attack hitting Delcatty dead on, and left it wide open for what came next.

"Now hit it with a Silver Wind Bug Buzz combination!"

Delcatty had flinched after getting hit with Air Slash, leaving it wide open for the two bug type attacks coming straight for it. Delcatty was tough thanks to May's training with it, but not tough enough to take all of that and keep on going. It was now obviously unable to continue.

"I'm sorry Delcatty. We'll work with you later, but return for now," she said as she brought back Delcatty. "Alright Drew, get ready! Snorlax, you're up!"

The Sleeping Pokemon came out and was awake and ready to kick some of Drew's Pokemons' asses.

"Snorlax, use Heavy Slam!"

Snorlax was quite a bit faster than most other Snorlaxes, meaning that it could go fast enough to nail Masquerain with the Heavy Slam attack. And since Snorlax outweighed Masquerain by a lot, it caused a crap ton of damage. But it wasn't the end.

"Air Slash, Masquerain!" Drew commanded.

"Rollout Snorlax!"

Snorlax rolled up and rolled out using the rock type move. Masquerain had also launched the Air Slash, but Snorlax hardly felt it. It pretty much tickled. It barreled straight through the Air Slash taking minimal damage and proceeded to hit Masquerain with Rollout. This rock type move was really effective, and added to the weighted damage of Heavy Slam, Masquerain couldn't take any more and fell to the ground having fallen into unconsciousness.

"You stupid bug! You're so weak, it makes you not even worth putting in a contest! Get back into your Pokeball you fucking reject," Drew ranted at his fallen Pokemon that couldn't even hear him since it was already unconscious.

"Geez Drew. I knew you were a dick to people, but I never suspected you'd be this big of a dick to your own Pokemon," May scolded with a hint of actual disappointment in her voice.

"It makes them work harder," Drew told her. "I'll show you what I mean. Leafeon, blow them away!"

Drew then sent out his third Pokemon: Leafeon, the grass type eeveelution. It then stared down Snorlax, an angry look on its face, as if it seriously wanted to tear it apart.

Snorlax simply yawned in response.

"Leafeon, use Rock Smash!"

"Snorlax, Metronome!"

Snorlax began to use the unpredictable move, and it continued to do so, even as Leafeon hit it with the super effective Rock Smash. Soon, the move was used. The star shaped blast of flames came out of Snorlax's mouth and hit Leafeon easily. It was Fire Blast and it ended with Leafeon being taken out of the battle.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That stupid Snorlax took out Leafeon too? You have to be cheating. You have to be cheating!" Drew shouted as his third Pokemon was recalled.

"Nope," May simply replied. "Just hard work, a bit of luck from Metronome, and good advice from a good friend."

"The Ketchum kid again?" Drew asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Well duh," May said, her response angering Drew even more.

"Fine, bitch!" Drew shouted now showing pure rage. "I'll end this now!"

He then threw another Pokeball, which released the Butterfly Pokemon Butterfree.

"Butterfree, use Poison Powder followed with Silver Wind!"

The purple powder hit Snorlax, who was way too slow to dodge it, and then a wind blew that almost finished the Sleeping Pokemon. Then the poison took its toll, finishing Snorlax off for good.

"Rest up Snorlax. You did great," May said as her loyal Pokemon returned to the pokeball. "I guess now I'll use this! Beautifly, time to shine!"

It was now a battle of the butterflies. Butterfree, the Kanto butterfly, and Beautifly, the Hoenn butterfly.

"Silver Wind Beautifly!"

"Counter with Silver Wind and then hit it with Bug Buzz Butterfree!"

The two winds blew against each other. However, Butterfree proved to be the tougher one, and its wind blew Beautifly back into the wall, and then it used Bug Buzz as was requested.

"Now use Gust!" Drew commanded.

The super effective flying type attack added onto the combo that Drew had going and finished off Beautifly.

"I'm sorry Beautifly. I guess we need to work a bit more," May apologized to her Pokemon as it was recalled.

"Three left each, bitch," Drew said.

"True, but Butterfree's really tired. Looks like you're at a disadvantage," May retorted.

"We'll see," Drew retaliated.

"Yes, we will. Glaceon, get out there!" May's fully evolved Kanto starter emerged. It was time to kick some ass.

"Icy Wind!" May called out.

"Silver Wind!" Drew countered.

The two winds blew against each other, but Icy Wind quickly blew through and took out the already tired Butterfree.

"Stupid butterfly. Can't even beat an eeveelution. Guess now it's time," Drew said with a dark foreboding feeling surrounding the area.

"Roserade, destroy them," Drew called as his signature Pokemon joined the fray.

May was going to be in trouble. Roserade was Drew's best Pokemon. Beating it would be tough even with the current type advantage. However, May knew that she could do it.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam!"

"Roserade, Magical Leaf!"

The beam of ice couldn't make it through the many leaves that had no chance of missing. Magical Leaf never missed. That was its thing. In fact, a few of the leaves went on to hit Glaceon and dealt some damage.

"Don't give up Glaceon! Use Blizzard!" May encouraged.

"Dodge and hit it with Poison Jab!" Drew countered.

Blizzard isn't known for its accuracy, so Roserade was easily able to dodge the attack. It then got up close and hit Glaceon with multiple strikes that were coated with poison. It lead to Glaceon falling over from damage, and it couldn't get back up. Glaceon was now unable to battle.

"Glaceon, come back. You've done enough," May said as her fourth Pokemon was brought back. Now she was angry. Drew was getting too close to victory for her liking. It was time to send out a starter.

"Blastoise, get him!" May called as the big blue turtle emerged.

"A water type, May? How stupid can you be? Your Blastoise will fall to Roserade easily," Drew arrogantly said.

"We'll see about that! Blastoise, Ice Beam!" May started.

"Sludge Bomb and then Magical Leaf," Drew said with a smirk.

The Ice Beam was launched by Blastoise, only to be blocked by the Sludge Bomb. Unfortunately, that also made way for the Magical Leaf attack to hit Blastoise. However, Blastoises are known for defense, and May's was no exception. It was hurt, but it got back up and was ready to keep going.

"Roserade, use a combo of Sunny Day followed by Solar Beam!" Drew ordered his Pokemon with his ever present smirk on his face.

"Ice Beam now, Blastoise!" May shouted, hoping to take advantage of the situation.

Roserade released the Sunny Day, which brightened up the sky. However, as it did that, Blastoise's Ice Beam hit Roserade, which did some serious damage, but not enough to stop Roserade to finish the Solar Beam and launch it at Blastoise. The grass type attack easily hit Blastoise, and even its extremely high defense couldn't keep it from fainting in this case.

"Blastoise! No!" May yelled, realizing that Drew now had the lead.

"Blastoise yes!" Drew replied arrogantly.

"Alright asshole! Now I'm getting serious! Blaziken, get out there and show him Mega Evolution!"

By now, everyone knew that Hoenn starters Mega Evolved. However, Drew didn't know that May's could. He would pay for that error. Blaziken then emerged from the usual glow that Mega Evolution caused and prepared to fight Roserade, who was really weakened from Blastoise's last Ice Beam.

"Hit it with Blaze Kick Mega Blaziken!" May called.

"Dodge it!" Drew ordered desperately, knowing that Roserade was nearly at its limit, but he pushed it anyways.

Roserade tried to get away from the flaming kick that Mega Blaziken was going to hit it with, but Roserade's fatigue as well as Mega Blaziken's overwhelming speed just wouldn't let that happen, and Roserade was taken out of the battle just like that.

"Godammit Roserade! I thought that at least you wouldn't be so fucking worthless!" Drew yelled at that Pokemon who'd actually been the most useful out of all of his Pokemon so far. However, Drew didn't care. He was a dick like that.

"I'll finish you now, May! Absol, Mega Evolve and take out that stupid Blaziken!"

The dark type that could sense disasters was sent out and was enveloped by the usual Mega Evolution light. Soon, Mega Absol was there, ready to face Mega Blazike.

"Get in the first shot with Sucker Punch and then use Psycho Cut!" Drew ordered.

"Mega Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!" May called out.

As usual, Sucker Punch got Mega Blaziken first, but then the Sky Uppercut hit Mega Absol before it could unleash the Psycho Cut. Both Pokemon were still raring to go though, so the battle continued.

"Quick Attack, Mega Absol! Do it now!" Drew screamed at his final Pokemon.

It wasn't enough though. May and Mega Blaziken were ready.

"Jump and then use Brave Bird!"

When Mega Absol charged forward with Quick Attack, Mega Blaziken simply jumped, letting Mega Absol just go under it. Mega Blaziken then unleashed Brave Bird and hit Mega Absol since it wasn't prepared for an attack from above and behind. Mega Absol then fell down, exhausted and unable to battle, transforming back to its regular form as well in the process.

"What the fuck? There's no way I lost to you, you stupid bitch! You had to have cheated! It's the only explanation! I didn't lose!"

Drew just continued to rant, and this steadily increased May's annoyance until she couldn't take any more of it.

"Mega Blaziken, get rid of him with Blaze Kick," she told her first Pokemon.

Mega Blaziken simply kicked the ground near Drew with a flaming kick, and it sent him and an unconscious Absol blasting off Team Rocket style.

"Well," May said as she recalled Blaziken, "that's that. I guess I need to get back to searching for Ash. He's not going to find himself after all."

With that, May Maple of Hoenn left to continue her search for the boy from Pallet Town who had captured her heart.

 **Finally finished it. Sorry it took so long, but I mentioned that I was sick. This leads to missing school, which leads to making up missed work. It sucks, but I've got to do it. Anyways, that's the Hoenn chapter. I've decided to write a Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Pallet chapter before things get interesting. The good stuff should start around chapter 20, so please be patient. Please review and your suggestions are appreciated as well. I posted a poll on the Selina vs Ally thing if you haven't seen it yet, so that's how I'll determine which one appears next chapter. So anyways, to quote Porky Pig, b-deep b-deep b-deep that's all folks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guess who? Why it's me, MCRasengan! I'm here to deliver the Sinnoh chapter of the story. I'm getting this out now because I'll be gone for a while and I wanted to leave the gift of a new chapter before I head off to winter camp. Anyways, thank you all for your reviews. And the results are that we'll be seeing Ally helping Dawn in this chapter thanks to all of your votes. I think I might have Calem against Ash's supporters in the Kalos chapter so that I can use Selina there. I'll put up a poll to see what you all think about that. Anyways, Ally is owned by espeon44. And now that that's out of the way, let the story begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Never have, never will.**

 **Ages**

 **Dawn: 17**

 **Barry: 17**

 **Kenny: 19**

 **Ally: 16**

Chapter 16

The search for Ash Ketchum was occurring in Sinnoh too. Dawn Berlitz had found herself in a disappointing situation since she had recently planned on telling Ash about how she felt about him. However, that's when she'd seen Ash being attacked by the traitors. After all of that, she knew that she just had to help find Ash. So, she did.

Ash's mother had sent her to check her home region of Sinnoh so that they had the best person for the job there. She knew all about her home region from her travels with Ash and Brock. It would be useful in checking to see if the Pallet native was hiding somewhere in Sinnoh.

Dawn had checked with all of the people she and Ash had met during their travels such as the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and even Cynthia herself. However, there was no such luck. Ash had disappeared without a trace.

Dawn was kind of frustrated by now. She really really really _really_ wanted to find Ash. He was her mentor and her secret crush. She wasn't going to lose faith in him just because of some crime that he supposedly committed. It wasn't something Ash would do. She had known him long enough to know that at least.

Then the quiet was shattered by a familiar voice.

"Geez Dee Dee. Aren't you tired of looking for the missing bastard yet?"

Dawn was both surprised and angry. Surprised because she wasn't expecting to see anyone and angry because she had a feeling she knew who the person was talking about, and he most certainly was NOT a bastard.

She turned towards the voice and saw her childhood friend Kenny as well as Ash's rival Barry standing there.

"What do you want Kenny?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I was hoping to convince you to see the truth," Kenny replied.

"And that would be?" Dawn inquired.

"That Ash is a criminal that needs to be brought to justice! I don't care what you think, but if you're going to be in our way, I for one won't hesitate to take you down!" Barry yelled without a care for who he was talking to or how he sounded.

This, however, attracted the attention of a nearby agent. The agent was Ally, member of Team Justice. She saw how these boys were treating Dawn, and she knew the actual truth. She hated seeing the two traitors pretty much bullying the girl who had remained loyal to Ash, so she decided to intervene.

"Hey!" Ally yelled, grabbing the attention of all three. "What are you two doing to this girl?"

"What business is it of yours?" Barry questioned.

"I just don't like bullies," Ally responded, ready to defend Dawn from the traitors.

"Get out of the way!" Kenny yelled now sick of this. "Floatzel, take them out!"

"I agree," Barry added. "Get rid of them Hitmonlee!"

"So, you guys want a battle?" Dawn asked in a dark tone. "Fine then! Typhlosion, you're up!"

"You're not alone-" Ally started then looked at Dawn, whose name she knew, but she didn't want to blow her cover.

"Dawn. My name is Dawn," Dawn told her.

"Ally. Nice to meet you. Anyways, help us out Beartic!" Ally said.

 **Battle: Dawn and Ally vs Kenny and Barry**

"Take out Typhlosion with Aqua Tail!" Kenny commanded.

"Hitmonlee, get rid of Beartic with Blaze Kick!" was the order called by Barry.

"Typhlosion, Eruption!" Dawn countered.

This led to problems. Eruption was always more powerful when the Pokemon had more health, so Dawn using it at the beginning would do massive damage.

"Beartic, help out with Icicle Crash!" Ally added in.

The Eruption caught both Hitmonlee and Floatzel flat footed, dealing large amounts of damage to both Pokemon, but only took out Hitmonlee since Floatzel, being a water type, was resistant to it. However, Beartic's Icicle Crash caught it unawares, finishing off Floatzel as well.

"Stupid Pokemon. They're never good enough to do what's needed," Kenny said as Floatzel was sucked into the Pokeball.

"I know," Barry agreed as Hitmonlee was also called back. "Luckily, we can easily whip them into shape. Literally."

"What the fuck is wrong with you two? Disrespecting your own Pokemon? What kind of trainer does that?" Dawn asked furiously.

"The kind that does what it takes to win," Barry replied.

"Actually, it's the kind that are cold heartless bastards. Now do you have more Pokemon or not?" Ally retorted.

"Oh, we have more," Kenny replied. "Jolteon, get them!"

"Join the fray Roserade!" Barry added.

"Fine then. Beartic Icicle Crash that Roserade!"

"Typhlosion, Swift on Jolteon!"

"Counter Swift with Swift and then Thunder Fang on Typhlosion!"

"Dodge and use Poison Jab on Typhlosion!"

These orders were called out as the second round of moves were launched. Icicle Crash nearly hit, but Roserade managed to get out of the way in time. Typhlosion's Swift was canceled out by Jolteon's and was unfortunate to fall victim to the combo launched by Jolteon and Roserade with Thunder Fang and Poison Jab.

"Typhlosion!" Dawn called as her Pokemon fell unable to continue.

"Ha! Your Pokemon is worthless. Just give up," Barry mocked as Dawn recalled Typhlosion.

"Never!" Dawn responded with a determined look in her eyes. "I won't let the two of you get past me and go after Ash!"

Ally was impressed with both Dawn's resolve and her refusal to give up on Ash. She'd help her get through this battle.

"Ambipom, I need your help!" Dawn said as the two-tailed monkey that she'd gotten from Ash came out to assist her.

"Double Double Hit!" Dawn commanded.

"Assist with Brine!" Ally added.

The stream of water caught Roserade and Jolteon off guard, leaving them open for Ambipom coming up to them and hitting them both with Double Hit, hence Double Double Hit. Roserade was out, but Jolteon had one last attack left in it.

"Take-Down!"

Jolteon sped towards Beartic and hit it with the powerful attack, but the recoil then ended up taking them both out.

"Come back Beartic. You did great. Now, let's do this Minun!" Ally called for her second Pokemon.

"Breloom!" Keny called for after returning Jolteon with a look of disdain.

"Replace Roserade Skarmory!" Barry said as the switch was made.

"Mach Punch on Ambipom!" Kenny ordered.

"Steel Wing on Ambipom!" Barry added, trying the double team tactic once again.

However, you couldn't double team Ambipom.

"Have both of your tails use Mega Punch!" Dawn used as her counterattack.

Ambipom then met the Steel Wing and Mach Punch with the two Mega Punches. The following clash caused a big explosion, which left Skarmory and Breloom wide open for Ally's ambush.

"Minun, hit Skarmory with Thunder!"

The large bolt of electricity came down and shocked Skarmory right out of the sky. It fell to the ground unconscious.

"Damn you!" Barry yelled as Skarmory was called back. "I'll make you bitches pay! Empoleon, take care of things!"

The emperor penguin emerged and prepared for battle alongside Breloom.

"Empoleon, use Surf!" Barry commanded.

The large wave hit the tiny Cheering Pokemon as well as Dawn's Ambipom. Both were caught up in the wave, leaving them completely vulnerable.

"Breloom, Mach Punch Ambipom to finish it off!" Kenny ordered.

"Flash Cannon on Minun, Empoleon!" Barry added on.

The two attacks hit the two Pokemon that were stuck in the water and knocked them both out easily enough. Dawn and Ally were worried for their Pokemon, but knew that they had to focus.

"Come back Minun," Ally said. She then threw another Pokeball and called, "Skarmory, assist me!"

"Return Ambipom! Now it's your turn Togekiss!" Dawn said as her Pokemon were switched.

"Use Sky Attack on Breloom!" Dawn commanded.

"Add an Air Slash to the Skarmory!" Ally added.

The two flying type attacks easily connected with the tired Breloom, rendering it unable to battle.

"I hate these fucking weaklings. I guess it's time for the next one," Kenny said as Breloom came back.

"You know Kenny, I'm really starting to hate you," Dawn stated bluntly.

"What?" Kenny asked with a shocked expression covering his face.

"I had hop since we were childhood friends, but with the way you treat even your own Pokemon, now you're just a dick."

"Same to you Dee-Dee, except in your case it's stupidity. Anyways, Machamp, destroy them with Cross Chop!"

"Assist with Flash Cannon on the Togekiss!"

"Now, Steel Wing!"

"Aura Sphere!"

All of the attacks were launched and collided. The usual explosion occurred and left four unconscious Pokemon on the ground. All trainers returned their respective Pokemon and prepared their next ones.

"Heracross, go! Mega Evolve!" Barry shouted.

"Alakazam, you're up! Mega Evolve!" Kenny ordered.

"Lopunny, I need you! Mega Evolve!" Dawn said as her evolved Buneary who was really pissed at the traitors for making her crush Pikachu leave came out.

"Altaria, Mega Evolve so we can win this fight!" Ally said, determined to stop these people who had betrayed her teammate.

They now each had a Mega out. Things were going to get really intense.

"Mega Lopunny, use Dizzy Punch!"

"Dodge and use Brick Break Mega Heracross!"

Mega Heracross was able to get out of the way of the pissed off Mega Lopunny's attack and countered just like Barry said. The result was now a severely damaged Mega Lopunny, but it wasn't going down just yet.

"Help finish Mega Lopunny and Mega Altaria with Dazzling Gleam!"

"Hit them with Dazzling Gleam too Mega Altaria!"

The two bright flashes were then launched. Mega Lopunny was finished by it, and it also greatly damaged Mega Altaria. Mega Heracross was also greatly damaged with Mega Alakazam taking some as well.

"I'm sorry Lopunny," Dawn told her Pokemon as she returned it. "We will win and then we'll go and find Pikachu. Mamoswine, I need you!"

This was the Pokemon that used to not listen to her. However, it was now one of her best.

"Use Blizzard!" Dawn commanded.

The storm of ice then went forth and continued to take out enemy Pokemon. Mega Heracross was now unable to continue, with Mega Alakazam getting close as well.

"Dragon Pulse Mega Altaria!"

"Shadow Ball Mega Alakazam!"

The pulse and the ball then made contact with their targets, rendering the last two remaining Megas unable to battle as well.

"I guess these Megas are just weak pieces of shit too," Barry criticized as Heracross was returned.

"I agree. Nothing but weak pieces of shit," Kenny added.

"Stop insulting your Pokemon!" Ally then yelled at them. "They keep helping you, even when you're being assholes. Is this how you treat those loyal to you?"

"You're both dicks," Dawn stated simply.

"Doesn't matter," Kenny said nonchalantly.

"We'll still win," Barry growled.

"We'll see," Ally replied. "Go, Victreebel!"

"It's all up to you Empoleon!" Kenny shouted.

"Finish them off Staraptor!" Barry called out.

"Use Hydro Pump on Mamoswine!" Kenny yelled.

"Wing Attack on Victreebel!" Barry called as his attack.

"Razor Leaf!" Ally commanded.

"Earthquake!" Dawn ordered.

The Earthquake shook the ground and left Empoleon unsteady, but It didn't destabilize Staraptor who could fly. It then went straight for Victreebel with the Wing Attack.

"Now follow up with Brave Bird!" Barry commanded.

The flying type attack was launched at Victreebel, and it also hit since Victreebel was destabilized from Earthquake. That's when Empoleon finally carried out the Hydro Pump, blasting Mamoswine with the large blast of water. It rendered both Victreebel and Mamoswine unable to continue.

"I'm sorry," Dawn told Mamoswine as she brought it back.

"You did great," Ally told Victreebel as it was also returned.

"You two don't stand a chance!" Kenny shouted while laughing at their supposed struggle.

"Just give up. It'll be easier," Barry told them.

"Never!" Dawn yelled at them, determined to keep fighting.

"That's the way Dawn. We've still got one Pokemon each, and Empoleon and Staraptor look tired. Ready to finish it?"

"You bet!" Dawn said. "No need to worry, 'cause I'm back in this!"

"Vaporeon, assist me my friend!" Ally said as her eeveelution appeared for the battle.

"Prinplup, on stage!" Dawn cheered.

The stubborn penguin was really pissed off when it heard what had happened to Ash. It decided that it needed to get really strong to help against the traitors which led to it evolving.

"Flash Cannon Empoleon!" Kenny ordered in a desperate attempt to cause some damage to either Prinplup or Vaporeon.

"Close Combat Staraptor!" Barry commanded having the same idea as Kenny.

"Dodge and use Hydro Pump!" Ally and Dawn both ordered.

The penguin and the eeveelution managed to jump out of the path of both Empoleon's and Staraptor's attacks. They then spun around to face an enemy and unleashed the attack. Prinplup nailed Staraptor who then fell out of the sky unable to continue. Vaporeon's hit Empoleon, and while it usually wouldn't do much damage, Ally and her Vaporeon were from Team Justice. They had way more than enough power to take down a single Empoleon with a Hydro Pump.

"No!" Barry and Kenny shouted simultaneously as they realized that these two girls beat them.

"I guess we win," Ally told them with a smug grin on her face.

"Whatever," Barry scoffed. "You're still in the wrong. I bet you don't even know what this is really about whoever you are."

"It seems that you two betrayed someone that is very dear to Dawn over here. Am I correct?" Ally asked.

"No," Kenny responded. "She's stopping us from continuing our search for a known criminal. It doesn't matter that we lost though. We will find that son of a bitch."

That was what really pissed Dawn off.

"Why don't you two just fuck off?" she asked angrily.

"You're just mad because we're right bitch," Barry told her.

Now Ally was pissed too. The two trainers turned towards their respective Pokemon.

"Prinplup/Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!"

The attack hit the unsuspecting traitors, sending them blasting off Team Rocket style.

"I guess that's all from them," Dawn said. "Anyways, thanks-"

When Dawn had turned to thank Ally for helping her, she found that she was no longer there.

" _That's strange,"_ she thought. _"I wonder where she went?"_

She then called Prinplup over and went on to continue to search Sinnoh for the boy who had managed to win her heart.

 **That's it. Thank you all for voting on Selina vs Ally for this chapter. Anyways, I'm going to be out of town for a while, so I won't be able to work on the story. Luckily, school's on break, so I'll be able to get to work on the Unova chapter easily enough when I get back. Please vote on my current poll as well. And please review. I really like it when you do, and I take all suggestions into consideration, so feel free to suggest something. Until next time. MCRasengan out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have returned! I'm back from my trip into the mountains, and therefore I can now continue to write for all of you. Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions. Responding to 007, I may use that idea for the Pallet chapter, but maybe a different OC than yours since I already featured it in a battle. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the Unova chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I didn't before, I don't now, and I won't in the future.**

 **Ages**

 **Iris: 18**

 **Cilan: 21**

Chapter 17

Iris was getting a bit discouraged. She'd been searching the Unova region for Ash just like everyone else had with their assigned regions. She wouldn't give up on finding him. He was her best human friend, her absolute best friend being her Haxorus, the Axew she had when traveling with Ash.

" _I've got to find him,"_ she thought to herself. _"He may be a little kid, but he's MY little kid."_

That's right. After she and Ash had parted ways when they reached Kanto, she'd realized something as she trained with Clair, she realized something: she really did care for Ash. After everything he'd done to help her and others, she saw that her calling him a little kid was only a way for her to lie to herself about how she felt about the trainer from Pallet Town. She knew that she had to go on and find him so she could tell him how she really felt.

However, that was not to be. Just when she was going to see him to tell him, he had been betrayed. He had to run and hide because of the supposed crime. He'd simply disappeared, making it impossible for her to tell him anything. This made her really pissed off at those traitors, especially Cilan, who she thought wouldn't do anything like that after she and Ash had traveled with him for the entirety of Unova and the Decalore Islands. It was simply unfathomable to her that her former friend had done what he did. And yet, he had.

"I'll make that asshole pay," she muttered to herself, and she could also feel Haxorus's anger from inside of its Pokeball, showing that it wanted Cilan to pay as well.

"You'll make who pay?" a very familiar voice asked.

Iris then turned and saw the person she really didn't want to see: Cilan.

"I'll make you pay, asshole!" she yelled as she headed towards him with an enraged expression covering her face.

"My my. What a hot and spicy emotional flavor you're giving off. Feels similar to my brother Chili, except he's not a bitch" Cilan remarked, not caring about Iris's rage or her aggressiveness.

"Shut up!" Iris yelled. "It's your fault! I'll make you pay!"

"For what? I haven't really done anything that you should care about since I-" Cilan began and then froze mid-sentence. Then an evil grin covered his face. "Oh. So the bitch likes the criminal? That's an interesting one."

Iris was stunned. _"How did he figure it out? And what the hell was he saying anyways?"_ Then she realized what Cilan was implying. It caused her to blush a bit, but then she became very very angry.

"At least I'm not a traitor! At least I stood by my friend and didn't believe any of the bullshit that was going around," she ranted. She had given into the rage she felt towards the person that she thought would stick by Ash, but now he was simply a traitor and her enemy.

"I won't tolerate this!" she shouted as she brought out a Pokeball.

"I guess if that's the meal you wish for me to serve," Cilan responded as he also brought out a Pokeball.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Iris asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm saying it's time for you to battle me if you want to get past me," he told her simply.

"Fine! Druddigon, I need you!" Iris called as the Unova dragon emerged.

"Whimsicott, assist me!" Cilan said as he brought out the grass/fairy type.

This frightened Iris just a little bit. Fairy types were one of the two types of Pokemon she pretty much hated, mainly because they both could really hurt dragon types. However, she wasn't about to let that stop her.

"Druddigon, use Slash!" Iris ordered, knowing that dragon type attacks wouldn't work.

"Moonblast Whimsicott!" Cilan countered.

The blast, being a fairy type attack hit the Slash attack and left Druddigon severely damaged. However, it wasn't about to end there.

"Moonblast again!" Cilan commanded.

"Dodge and use Slash!" Iris countered.

The moon powered blast headed straight towards the Cave Pokemon, but it just managed to get out of the way. It then proceeded to head straight towards Whimsicott with the Slash attack which hit it head on. However, Whimsicott wasn't done yet.

"Sunny Day then Solar Beam!" Cilan ordered.

"Superpower!" Iris commanded.

The sky then lit up from Sunny Day. Whimsicott then fired the beam that was charged with energy from the sun. However, Druddigon also managed to get in its Superpower attack as well. This led to the usual explosion, and when it cleared, Druddigon was down for the count with a very tired Whimsicott standing over it.

"I'm sorry Druddigon," Iris said as it was recalled. She then took out another Pokeball. "Go for it Excadrill!"

The Subterrene Pokemon came out and was ready to kick Whimsicott's ass.

"Solar Beam!" Cilan ordered.

"Dodge and use Metal Claw!" Iris used as her counter.

The powerful grass type move wasn't enough to catch the freshly released Excadrill, who dodged Solar Beam and successfully hit Whimsicott with Metal Claw, ending the battle.

"Worthless," Cilan spat as he brought back Whimsicott. He then turned to Iris and said, "You know this won't stop us. We will find him. It's only a matter of time until we taste the sweet flavor of him being brought to justice."

"Shut the fuck up asshole!" Iris screamed in rage.

"Make me," he responded and then brought out his next Pokemon. "Leavanny, fight!"

Iris's ground/steel type was now facing Cilan's grass/bug type.

"X-Scissor!"

"Metal Claw!"

The two close quarters attacks hit each other, causing the two to continue to clash over and over. Neither side would give into the other.

"Razor Leaf!" Cilan commanded.

Iris then countered with, "Dig!"

Excadrill dug down to dodge Razor Leaf. It soon reappeared and hit Leavanny hard.

"Finish with Metal Claw!" Iris ordered, determined to gain an advantage in this battle.

While Leavanny was still getting up from being hit with Dig, Excadrill got up close and used the Metal Claw that it was ordered to use. Leavanny then fell down, as it couldn't go on any longer.

"Worthless piece of shit! Get up!" Cilan yelled at his Pokemon. However it couldn't, which resulted in Cilan angrily putting it back in its Pokeball.

"Having trouble?" Iris asked, mocking him at the same time.

"I will end you, you fucking bitch! Stunfisk, take it out!"

The flat fish looking Pokemon came out and saw its opponent. The battle would now continue.

"Earthquake, Stunfisk!" Cilan ordered.

"You too Excadrill!" Iris countered.

The large earthquakes left the earth shaking that both Iris and Cilan nearly lost their footing. After it stopped, the already damaged Excadrill was unable to battle, but it wasn't alone. Excadrill's Earthquake had been a critical hit, leaving Stunfisk unconscious as well.

"Come back Excadrill. Thank you," She said as she brought it back.

"Hmph. Weak, just like the rest of them," he said as Stunfisk was also returned.

"What the fuck happened to you, Cilan? You used to treat your Pokemon with respect. Now look at you! I won't stand for anyone who acts like that!" Iris yelled, extremely angry at Cilan's new behavior.

"So what?" Cilan scoffed in reply. "I'll do what I want. They're my Pokemon. Now, Crustle, take her out!"

"Emolga, help me out here!" Iris said as she chose her own Pokemon.

"Bad move bitch," Cilan remarked. "Crustle, Rock Slide!"

"Dodge it Emolga, then use Discharge!"

Unfortunately, Emolga wasn't able to dodge it in time. It got hit by one of the rocks, which then led to it getting hit with more rocks until it was buried and knocked out by all the rocks that had fallen on it.

"Emolga!" Iris shouted, worried for her Pokemon.

"That was an unremarkable piece of this battle. I hope your next choice is better," Cilan said.

"Oh, you bet it will be!" Iris said as she prepared to send out her next Pokemon. "Garchomp, finish this! Mega Evolve!"

Cilan wasn't ready for that. He didn't know that Iris had gotten Mega Evolution in her arsenal since he'd last seen her. The Mach Pokemon came out and was surrounded by the usual glow caused by Mega Evolving.

"Now, Mega Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!"

"Shell Smash Crustle!" Cilan ordered, knowing he'd need all the speed and power he could get out of Crustle, even if he had to sacrifice defense to do it.

However, it wasn't enough to get out of Mega Garchomp's way. The Dragon Rush hit Crustle, sending it skidding back towards Cilan.

"Rock Slide followed up with X-Scissor!" Cilan commanded.

"Dig," Iris simply told Mega Garchomp.

It then burrowed underground, avoiding Crustle's combination. It then came up and nailed Crustle, and with its lowered defense, it couldn't take the hit and ended up unable to continue.

"Weakling. The taste of defeat makes me believe that these Pokemon have been a waste of my time when I tried to train them. I'll have to take care of them later," Cilan said to himself, but Iris still heard him, and it made her very angry.

"I suppose now I'll use Maractus!" Cilan said as the cactus shaped Pokemon emerged and joined the battle.

"However-," Cilan began.

"What?" Iris seethed as she asked him to continue.

"However, I have to wonder why none of you seem to even to consider that he's guilty. All of the evidence points towards guilt, so why don't you see that?"

"The answer is simple," Iris told him. "If he had done that, wouldn't he have gone into hiding right away and not let you traitors get a shot at him? Ash may not have been the brightest, but even he would know better than to go straight home after supposedly annihilating everything in two towns!"

Cilan thought about Iris's argument. It made sense, but he honestly had stopped caring.

"Doesn't matter," he told her. "He will be caught and brought to justice. Now, Maractus, use Poison Jab!"

"Dodge Mega Garchomp!" Iris told her Mega Mach Pokemon.

Mega Garchomp attempted to get out of the way. However, Maractus's speed surprised them. It led to Mega Garchomp getting hit by the poisonous jabs, resulting in some damage and it becoming poisoned.

"Mega Garchomp!" Iris cried, worried about her Pokemon.

However, this was a big mistake. It gave Cilan an opening to attack Mega Garchomp once again.

"Use Petal Dance!" Cilan said, confident that this would finish the Mega Mach Pokemon off.

And, unfortunately for Iris, he was right. Due to Iris getting a bit too hot headed, Mega Garchomp had taken too much damage, and then fell down after the effects of the poison occurred. It returned to its normal form, and Iris returned it to its Pokeball.

"I'm sorry Garchomp. I'll do better next time," she whispered to the Pokemon. She then turned to Cilan and glared at him. She was sick of how he was mocking her and Ash, as well as how he treated his Pokemon.

"Dragonite, help me out here!" Iris cried as the original dragon type Pokemon. It saw Maractus and Cilan. It realized that this was a battle against one of the traitors, and decided that now was definitely a time to get serious.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Iris commanded.

"Dodge and use Poison Jab!" Cilan countered, hoping to poison another one of Iris's Pokemon.

Iris, however, wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice. "Dodge that and hit it with Ice Punch!"

The dodge almost worked. Unfortunately, the Poison Jab was still able to connect. This didn't stop Dragonite from nailing Maractus with the Ice Punch though.

"Now use Dragon Rush!" Iris said, determined to take out the Cactus Pokemon.

"Dodge it!" Cilan shouted, worried that he'd fall behind again.

Then, something unexpected happened to Cilan. He saw that Maractus was frozen, meaning that it couldn't dodge. Dragonite was then able to nail it with Dragon Rush, taking it out.

"Guess this one's trash too," Cilan commented on Maractus, even though it had been the Pokemon to defeat Iris's Mega Garchomp.

"Do I really have to ask what the fuck is wrong with you any more, or are you just that fucked up in the head to believe that your Pokemon are actually garbage?" Iris questioned.

"I honestly don't care what you think about me. As long as you're clinging to that criminal, then your opinion doesn't matter," he told her and then took out his final Pokemon. "Simisage, finish this!"

The final evolution of the grass type of the three Unova monkeys then came out for the battle.

"Use Rock Throw!" Cilan told it.

"Dodge and use Ice Punch!" Iris countered.

The dodge was successful, but as Dragonite came in for the Ice Punch, Cilan said, "Use Dig to escape."

This led to Simisage burrowing below ground to escape Dragonite's Ice Punch. Then, the effects that Maractus left on Dragonite kicked in. It had been poisoned, and it fell out of the sky, but wasn't out yet. Simisage then returned to the surface, ready to continue the battle.

"Finish it with Rock Throw!" Cilan commanded.

Simisage then threw the rock, which connected with the weakened Dragonite, taking it out of the battle for good, as well as leaving each person with one Pokemon left.

"Come back, Dragonite," Iris said as her faithful dragon returned to her. She then looked to her partner's Pokeball, and knew that she'd have to use it now. "Go, Haxorus!" she said as the final evolution of her Axew came out to face Simisage.

The two Pokemon looked kind of upset at having to do this. They remembered the experiences they shared when they were just an Axew and a Pansage, but that didn't matter now. Their trainers were against each other, which meant the two had to fight.

"Use Solar Beam, Simisage!" Cilan ordered.

"Counter with Dragon Pulse!" Iris told her partner.

The powerful attacks collided with each other, causing a massive explosion. When it cleared, both Pokemon were still standing, waiting for further commands.

"Use Solar Beam again!" Cilan commanded, frustrated that it hadn't worked the first time.

"Counter with Dragon Pulse again and then use Outrage Haxorus," Iris told her partner Pokemon.

Once again, the two attacks clashed, which once again caused a massive explosion. However, this time Haxorus followed up with Outrage, which was yet another extremely powerful attack. It caught Simisage and dealt a large amount of damage, nearly finishing it while Haxorus looked like it could keep going.

"Use Solar Beam!" Cilan commanded one last time, becoming furious at all the failed attacks.

However, before the Solar Beam could be fired, Haxorus's Outrage continued. It hit Simisage once again, causing the Thorn Monkey Pokemon to fall down unable to battle.

"What the fuck?!" Cilan yelled in rage. He couldn't believe it. The little bitch had beaten him. Cilan, one of the three Striaton City Gym Leaders. However, he'd forgotten that she was now the Gym Leader of Opelucid City, the strongest of the eight. He never really stood a chance.

"I told you," Iris began, "that I wouldn't lose to a traitor like you."

That statement brought an unexpected reaction out of Cilan. He began to laugh.

"So what if I lost? It doesn't matter! He's a fucking criminal, and all those that have chosen to stay at his side are garbage. I honestly can't believe how stupid you all are!"

That was it. Iris was now even more pissed than before. She then looked at Haxorus, and said, "Haxorus, use Dragon Pulse!"

The pulse of draconic energy was sent straight at the grass type Striaton Gym Leader and the unconscious Thorn Monkey, and hit the ground right in front of them. This then led to the usual explosion that sent them blasting off Team Rocket style.

" _Guess that's that,"_ Iris thought to herself as she returned Haxorus to its Pokeball. _"Guess I'd better get back to finding the little kid."_

She then left the place where she'd battled her former friend and went off to continue her search for the trainer from Pallet Town that she knew had to be innocent.

 **Ta-da! Finally finished! I know this took a while, but I honestly have no excuse. I'm sorry for taking so long. Also, it looks like I will be having Calem as a traitor, and Selina will appear to help Serena against him and Trip. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to get the next one out a bit faster than this one. Please review, and I'll see ya next time. MCRasengan out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**What's up? It's me, MCRasengan. I have nearly reached the end of what I call the "Filler Chapters." I'll soon have a time skip where we get to the action of Ash confronting the traitors, going against the Evil Alliance alongside Team Justice, and all that good stuff. Anyways, thank you all for your reviews and ideas. I'll be sure to go over them. Calem will have the basic rival team from XY. Credit for Selina goes to espeon44. Please review and all that stuff. Now, without further ado, Chapter 18.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Just the story.**

 **Ages**

 **Serena: 18**

 **Trip: 18**

 **Calem: 18**

 **Selina: 17**

Chapter 18

Serena was very disappointed right now. Things had taken a turn for the worst in her home region of Kalos. She had tried to recruit her friend from when she moved to Kalos, Calem, but found that he had already joined the traitors' side after being told what Ash supposedly did by Trip, who was sent to Kalos to search for Ash by Professor Oak. After her friend betrayed her trust like that, Serena set out to search for Ash on her own. She'd used the contacts she had from her travels with Ash as well as her status as Kalos Queen to get as much information on Ash's whereabouts as possible.

Unfortunately, it was all for naught. Nobody knew anything, no matter how good they were at finding information. It was as if the trainer from Pallet had vanished off of the face of the planet. Serena sighed as she returned to her current task: escaping crazed fans. Being the Kalos Queen did have its downsides. She then bumped into someone who looked rather friendly and decided to ask for her help.

"Could you help me out here?" Serena asked. "I've got to get away from these fans."

"No problem," the girl told her.

Soon after that, the girl had pointed the fans in the wrong direction, leaving just her and Serena there.

"Thanks," Serena said. "I'm Serena, by the way."

"I know," the girl said. "Everyone knows that. You are the current Kalos Queen after all. Anyways, I'm Selina."

"Nice to meet you Selina. So, what brings you around here?"

"I'm just looking for the friend of a friend," Selina told her. However, unknown to Serena, she was that friend of her friend. "And what are you up to?" Selina then asked her.

"Basic celebrity stuff. Perform, escape crazy fans, sign autographs, that kind of stuff," Serena told her

"Really?" Selina asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Serena responded, wondering why this girl was so interested in what she was doing.

"You just look worried about something. Or maybe it's someone," Selina said with a smirk after a small blush appeared on Serena's face since Ash was the someone she was worried about.

Serena sighed and then told her. "I'm actually worried about one of my friends. He disappeared after something happened to him, and now I'm trying to find him, but to no avail."

"Oh," Selina said, acting as if she was surprised to hear this. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. It's not your fault," Serena replied. Then she saw two people. Two of the traitors. Trip and Calem. "It's theirs," she said with a growl.

This made Selina angry and decided to confront them. "Hey! You two!"

This caused Trip and Calem to look over at who was yelling at them.

"What do you want?" Trip asked, not really caring in the slightest.

"You two hurt a friend of mine. Now you'll pay!"

"Easy now," Calem said, trying to avoid a fight. "I'm sure this is a big misunderstanding."

"No, it isn't," said Serena as she joined the conversation, walking up next to Selina.

"Serena," Calem muttered, not wanting to talk to his former friend.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Kalos Queen of Bitches. How goes your search for the criminal?" Trip said with a smirk, knowing any insults to Ash would piss her off.

"As if I'd tell you assholes," Serena spat, and prepared to battle, since when it came to Trip, that was the only thing that could possibly happen.

"Clam down," Calem said, still trying to diffuse the situation.

"NO!" Selina and Serena both shouted at him simultaneously.

"Bored now," Trip said. "I think it's time for us to battle some bitches."

Calem sighed and then joined Trip in preparing for the fight ahead.

"Bring it," Selina said with her and Serena both having an extremely determined expression on their faces.

 **Battle: Serena and Selina vs Trip and Calem**

"Meowstic, prepare for battle," Calem said as his first Pokemon came out.

"Destroy them Vanilluxe!" Trip shouted.

"You're on Hariyama!" Selina said.

"On stage Pangoro!" Serena announced.

The battle had begun.

"Vanilluxe, use Blizzard!" Trip commanded, starting the battle off big.

"Detect Hariyama, then follow up with Karate Chop!" Selina countered.

"You use Detect too Pangoro, then Crunch on Meowstic!" Serena added.

"Hit them both with Disarming Voice!" Calem commanded.

The snowstorm began, but it didn't get Pangoro or Hariyama due to Detect. However, the moment Detect dropped, Meowstic's Disarming Voice hit them both. The super effective move hurt both Pokemon a lot, but they still carried out their follow up moves. Crunch hit Meowstic, and Karate Chop hit Vanilluxe. All four Pokemon were now damaged, but were determined to keep going.

"Ice Beam on Pangoro!" Trip yelled.

"Psychic on Hariyama," Calem told his psychic cat.

"Dodge it!" Serena and Selina both called out, knowing that they needed to avoid that damage.

However, it was no use. Both Pangoro and Hariyama were too tired. After the Ice Beam and Psychic hit them, they both fainted. Serena and Selina then returned them to their Pokeballs and sent out their next Pokemon.

"Come on out Plusle," Selina said.

"Vivillon, let's do this!" Serena called out to her Pokemon as it emerged.

"A bug and a little electric type. This'll be too easy," Trip said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Selina wasn't happy about him insulting her Pokemon, so she decided to prove him wrong. "Plusle, use Thunder!"

The massive amount of electricity came out of the sky, nailing Vanilluxe and finishing it off.

"Okay," Calem said. "Not a weak Pokemon."

"I know that!" Trip yelled as he brought back Vanilluxe. He then switched to his next Pokemon. "Destroy these losers Conkeldurr!"

The large fighting type with two columns emerged and prepared for battle.

"Use Superpower!" Trip ordered.

"Metronome," Selina told Plusle.

"Use Bug Buzz Vivillon," Serena told her Pokemon, obviously wanting to finish off Meowstic.

Calem was about to call a counter, when suddenly, two Superpower attacks collided. That's right, Plusle's Metronome had turned into Superpower and had collided with Conkeldurr's own Superpower. This gave time for Vivillon to then go in and finish off Meowstic with the Bug Buzz.

"Return Meowstic," Calem said. He then tossed another Pokeball, which released a Clefable.

"Clefable, use Moonblast!" Calem told his new Pokemon.

"Counter with Thunder," Selina told Plusle.

"Gust on Conkeldurr!" Serena told Vivillon, making sure that Trip didn't interfere with Selina's attack on Clefable.

The gust of wind then blew the fighting type off balance just as a moon powered blast and a bolt of electricity hit the other opponent. Both attacks were extremely powerful, causing both the deceptively powerful Plusle and the fresh out Clefable to faint.

"Sorry little buddy," Selina said as she brought Plusle back.

"You did well," Calem told Clefable as it too was returned.

However, that was when Trip decided to talk. "What do you mean it did well? It couldn't even take out one Pokemon without it being taken out itself! You're almost as pathetic as these losers!"

"Be glad that I'm not turning against you for that," Calem said angrily. No one insulted his Pokemon.

" _Hm. Perhaps there's hope for this one,"_ Selina thought to herself. "Guess I'm going to send out Flygon!"

"Alright! Now it's time for Altaria!" Calem said.

The two new dragon types then joined the fray.

"Dragon Pulse!" Calem and Selina both called out, their respective dragons firing the pulses of draconic energy.

"I won't be left behind! Stone Edge Conkeldurr!" Trip commanded.

"Dodge and use Gust!" Serena told Vivillon.

However, this time, Vivillon couldn't be saved. It was hit by the super effective rock type attack, knocking it out of the air and rendering it unable to battle.

"Sorry Vivillon. Take a rest," Serena told her Pokemon as it was returned. She then sent out her own third Pokemon. "Go, Meowstic!"

Serena then sent out her own Meowstic. It was a lot like Calem's, except hers was female.

"Meowstic, use Psychic!" The extremely powerful psychic type attack hit Conkeldurr, finishing the work Plusle and Vivillon had started. In short, it was unable to battle.

"Figures this one's weak too. Whatever," Trip said as his Pokemon were switched. "Time for number three! Go, Jellicent!"

The water/ghost type joined the battle against the dragon/ground type and the psychic type alongside its dragon/flying type ally.

"Shadow Ball!" Trip commanded, with Jellicent creating the attack and aiming for Meowstic.

"That won't work," Serena said. "Meowstic, fire a barrage of Shadow Balls!"

The first two Shadow Balls collided, and then Meowstic continued to fire more of the super effective attack at Jellicent just as Serena had ordered. Eventually, Jellicent couldn't take any more hits and fainted.

"Fucking weakling! I hate weaklings!" Trip ranted as Jellicent was returned. He then threw out his next Pokemon, which was an Unfezant.

"Air Slash!" Trip commanded.

Calem then came in. "Dazzling Gleam!"

While Flygon and Meowstic were busy dodging Air Slashes, the Dazzling Gleam hit them, weakening Meowstic and making Flygon faint.

"Well that's fan-tucking-fastic," Selina said as she called back her Flygon. She decided it was time to go big. "Abomasnow, let's go! Mega Evolve!"

Abomasnow glowed with the usual glow of Mega Evolution, and then emerged from it in its Mega Evolved form.

" _Shit,"_ Calem and Trip both thought.

Abomasnow's Snow Warning had activated, and the hail was coming down. Luckily, this did something for one of Abomasnow's moves.

"Mega Abomasnow, use Blizzard!" Selina told her Mega Pokemon.

There was nothing Calem or Trip could do to stop it. Due to it hailing, Blizzard had 100% accuracy. Guaranteed hit and KO of dragon types such as Calem's Altaria. It also hurt Trip's Unfezant a lot due to it being a flying type.

"Sorry Altaria. Take a break." Calem knew he'd have to go big to go against the Mega Abomasnow. "Go Absol! Mega Evolve!"

Mega Absol then joined Unfezant in the fight against Mega Abomasnow and Meowstic.

"Quick Attack into Crunch on Meowstic," Calem told Mega Absol.

Sadly, due to Absol being Mega, Meowstic couldn't really do anything. After the Crunch hit, Meowstic fainted and was recalled by Serena.

"You did well, Meowstic. Take a rest," Serena said as she readied her fourth Pokemon. "Go, Sylveon!"

The fairy type eeveelution emerged from its Pokeball, and sized up its opponents. Time to battle.

"Use Moonblast on Mega Absol!" Serena told Sylveon.

"Unfezant, stop it with Air Slash," Trip, who was a bit tired of being ignored, ordered his bird.

"Blizzard, Mega Abomasnow," Selina said to her Mega ice/grass type.

"Mega Absol, Dark Pulse," Calem said.

The many attacks collided, hitting their targets. Now, Sylveon was weakened and Mega Absol, Mega Abomasnow, and Unfezant had fainted.

"What the fuck?" Trip yelled in fury. He was down to two Pokemon, and he wasn't happy about it.

"Calm down, Trip," Calem told his battling partner, who he was kind of hating by now.

"Yeah yeah," Trip responded, not giving two shits about what Calem had said.

"If you two are done," Selina started as she called back Abomasnow, "we should continue. Bisharp, let's go!"

"Vaporeon, you're up!" Calem said.

"Destroy, Chandelure!" Trip commanded.

There were now nine Pokemon left in this battle. Trip had two, Chandelure and one other (Serperior, duh), Calem had Vaporeon and one other, Selina had Bisharp and one other (read chapter 9 and you'll know which ones), and Serena had Sylveon and two others. Now, back to the battle.

"Dazzling Gleam," Serena told Sylveon.

"Flamethrower," Trip said.

"Hydro Pump," Calem ordered.

"Night Slash," Selina told her Bisharp.

As usual, the attacks collided, and one tired Sylveon was now down for the count.

"Come back Sylveon. You did well," Serena kindly told the fairy eeveelution as it was returned. Now was the time for the big guns. "Audino, come on out! Mega Evolve!"

Serena's Mega wasn't the best for fighting, but it was a Mega. And with no other Megas out, that would make it tough to take Audino down.

"Take-Down!" Serena told her loyal Mega.

"Hydro Pump again, Vaporeon!" Calem shouted.

"Block with Dark Pulse!" Selina told her Bisharp.

Mega Audino then ran straight into Vaporeon, damaging it, and then if that wasn't enough, the Dark Pulse had beaten the Hydro Pump, continuing on to hit Vaporeon for even more damage.

"I'm sorry Vaporeon," Calem told his fallen Pokemon. "Now, for my starter. Chesnaught, finish this!"

The final evolution of the grass starter emerged and prepared for the fight.

"Enough of this! Chandelure, Fire Blast!" Trip commanded.

"Add a Hammer Arm, Chesnaught."

These attacks went for Bisharp, but the girls had a combo up their sleeves.

"Mega Audino, Helping Hand."

"Bisharp, Iron Head!"

Bisharp then used the boost from Helping Hand and charged in with Iron Head. But that wasn't all. It actually beat the Hammer Arm before dodging Fire Blast!

"Now use Night Slash!" Selina told the steel/dark type.

"Flamethrower!" Trip commanded, determined to not go down to one Pokemon just yet.

Unfortunately for him, that just wasn't happening. Bisharp got the Night Slash in just as the Flamethrower was launched, effectively rendering both Pokemon unable to continue.

"How the hell are you fucking bitches so fucking strong?" Trip roared in rage.

Selina simply smirked and responded with, "Language."

Trip had had enough. It was time for his starter. "Serperior, wipe them out!"

Of course, Selina was sending out her starter too. "Espeon, do your stuff."

"Hammer Arm on Mega Audino!" Was the sudden command.

Calem wasn't going to tolerate any more Mega Pokemon. So he had Chesnaught finish it off.

"Mega Audino!" Serena cried out as her Pokemon fainted. She then called it back and prepared her own starter.

"Delphox, burn them!" Serena called out.

The fire/psychic type Kalos starter came out and joined the psychic eeveelution against the Unova and Kalos grass starters.

"Leaf Blade, Serperior!" Trip ordered.

"Mystical Fire!" Serena countered, burning the grass snake. Trip was now out of the battle.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

"Seed Bomb," Calem told his own starter.

"Psychic," Selina simply told Espeon.

This then resulted in Chesnaught being hit, fainting, and giving Serena and Selina the win.

"How could you bitches beat us?" Trip asked with a contorted expression of rage on his face.

Selina once again said, "Language."

"I'll kill you both!" Trip roared, having enough of both of the girls.

"Flamethrower!" Serena told Delphox.

"Psychic!" Selina added to Espeon.

The attacks hit in front of their opponents and sent Trip, Calem, and an unconscious Serperior and Chesnaught blasting off Team Rocket style.

" _Looks like Team Asshole is blasting off again,"_ Selina thought to herself, and as Serena was watching them blast off, simply disappeared.

"Hey, thanks-" Serena started before seeing that Selina was no longer there. "Oh well," she said to herself. "I guess I'll thank her if I see her again."

Serena then returned Delphox and continued on to search for the boy who had held her heart since she was a child: Ash Ketchum.

 **Finally done! I'm sorry for taking so long. I got caught up in Fire Emblem Fates, and temporarily stopped caring about the story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Only one more chapter before the timeskip and the good stuff starts happening. So, please review, and I'll get the Pallet chapter out as soon as I can. MCRasengan out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello all. MCRasengan is back. I've been really sick lately, so I haven't been able to work on the story. Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed. I'll take what you said into account. Now, it's time for the Pallet Chapter. Credit for Caleb goes to DakotaDragons261. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Just the story.**

 **Ages**

 **Delia: 49**

 **Professor Oak: 55**

 **Caleb: 19**

Chapter 19

Delia was worried. She hadn't been able to find any trace of her son, her little Ash. She had the help of all of those who had stood by her son instead of betraying him. However, those that had betrayed him were many. She was seen as the mother of a criminal thanks to Professor Oak being one of the traitors.

"Ash, please be okay," is what she said to herself.

However, what she said wasn't unnoticed, since she wasn't the only one there.

"It would be better off if he wasn't," that someone said.

"What did you say?" Delia asked in an enraged tone, turning to face the person who dared wish her baby boy harm.

"I said it would be better if he wasn't," the person who turned out to be Professor Oak responded.

This man was currently the bane of Delia and the other non-traitors' existences. He had way too much influence, and it made finding Ash and the possibility of proving his innocence extremely unlikely. Nobody would really dare to go against someone as influential as Professor Oak.

"What do you want?" Delia asked the man that used to support her son's journeys, only to betray him later on.

"I want you to give up, Delia. Just because your boy has gotten on the wrong side of the law doesn't mean you should be dragged down with him. Please Delia, just give up," the Professor pleaded.

"Get off of my property," Delia spat at the man she found so hateful.

Professor Oak sighed before continuing. "Then you leave me no choice," he said as he threw a Pokeball and a Dragonite emerged.

Delia's eyes widened. He was going to use a Pokemon against a helpless woman who didn't even have any Pokemon. Well, except for...

"Mimey, Protect!" Delia yelled, knowing that Mimey wasn't supposed to battle. He was her companion and did housework.

"Flamethrower Dragonite," Professor Oak said emotionlessly, not caring that he was basically assaulting a helpless civilian woman. He just wanted to eradicate the home of a criminal and the stubborn woman who was in his way.

Luckily for Delia, Mimey got there in time to use Protect. Delia was then saved from the Flamethrower, but her house wasn't. The house was burning. The house she'd raised her boy in was burning. And there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Leave now, Delia. I won't be responsible for what happens if you don't," the Professor said without a hint of caring that he'd just lit the woman's home on fire.

"No! You monster! Look at what you did!" Delia shouted back at him.

However, all Oak heard was 'No!' "Very well. But remember that I warned you. Dragonite, another Flamethrower!"

XxX

Meanwhile upon the hill overlooking Pallet Town, a young man had been watching the whole thing. He'd seen Professor Oak instigate the entire thing in the first place. Delia didn't want a fight. She just wanted to be left alone so that she could hopefully find her son.

"That monster," he growled to himself while clutching his partner's custom Pokeball that hung as a necklace around his neck. "Looks like we'll have to interfere," he said to his partner in the Pokeball, and then headed down the hill.

XxX

Meanwhile, back with Delia and Oak, the newly launched Flamethrower was headed straight for the defenseless woman. There was nothing she could do. She was going to die. Or at least, she would have if not for a stranger's timely intervention.

"Prankster, Shadow Ball!" he commanded.

The two attacks collided before Flamethrower could harm Delia. Seeing the stranger, Oak recalled his Pokemon, and the stranger did the same.

"Who are you stranger? Why did you stop me?" Oak asked.

"I'm just a guy keeping a promise to a friend. As for why, same answer," he responded.

"Fine then," Oak said. "Then what is your name?"

"You can just call me C for now," the newly dubbed C replied. He then turned to Delia and said, "Mrs. Ketchum, you might want to get out of here. Something tells me things are going to get ugly."

Delia just nodded dumbly before getting up with the help of Mimey, and the two of them making tracks out of Pallet Town.

"Now that there are no innocent bystanders in the way, Professor, why don't we get this party started?" C asked with a smirk.

Professor Oak returned the smirk and then simply replied, "Agreed."

 **Battle: C vs Professor Oak**

"Let's start off how we began. Prankster, you're up," C said.

A Gengar emerged from a Pokeball, obviously the aforementioned Prankster.

"Dragonite, destroy them," Oak said with no emotion apparent in his voice.

"Dazzling Gleam Prankster," C told his Pokemon.

"Dodge it," Oak commanded.

However, Dazzling Gleam is a widespread move. Dodging it like that wasn't going to work, meaning Prankster was hit with the full effects of Prankster's attack.

"Get up!" Oak roared at his Pokemon. He wasn't going to lose to some unknown kid. It just wasn't going to happen. "I said get up!"

C wasn't going to wait though. "Prankster use Shadow Ball."

Just as Dragonite had finally gotten up, the Shadow Ball hit Dragonite, causing it to go back down, this time for good.

"Don't yell at your Pokemon. It makes them not want to listen to you," C chastised the Professor.

Oak couldn't stand this kid speaking like that to him. "I'll show you! Rotom, remove them!"

The ghost/electric type emerged and looked at the ghost/poison type. The two were ready to continue.

"Shadow Ball!" Both trainers ordered their respective Pokemon. The two spheres made of shadows collided, creating the cover of an explosion.

"Now Shadow Ball again while it can't see you!" Oak ordered.

Rotom then fired off another Shadow Ball, hitting Prankster and heavily damaging it.

"Keep hitting it with Shadow Ball!"

Soon, Prankster was almost out of energy. That's when C made his move.

"Destiny Bond."

Oak's face paled at the utterance of that move, but it was too late. Rotom had already fired another Shadow Ball. The attack hit Prankster, hitting it. Then, Destiny Bond activated, taking Rotom down with it. Both Pokemon were now unconscious.

"Thanks Prankster. Take a rest," C told his Pokemon.

Oak simply returned his Pokemon without saying anything.

"You're next Eon!" C said. A dark type eeveelution appeared. Apparently Eon was an Umbreon.

"Burn, motherfucker!" Oak yelled, releasing a Charizard.

"Watch your language, Professor" C told him with a smirk.

Professor Oak growled and then commanded, "Charizard, Fire Blast!"

"Use Quick Attack to get away Eon. Then use Swift!" C countered.

However, Professor Oak was prepared. "Hold back the Fire Blast until after it uses Quick Attack."

Soon, Eon had disappeared in a blur due to Quick Attack. When it reappeared, it launched Swift at the awaiting Charizard, who met it with a Fire Blast, which won the battle between the two moves, making Eon be the one to take the damage. However, Eon refused to give up.

"Use Dark Pulse, Eon!" C called out to his Pokemon.

"Flamethrower Charizard," Professor Oak said to the Kanto starter.

The attacks were launched, and actually missed each other, so no explosion. Instead, they hit their opponents. Charizard took some real damage from Eon's Dark Pulse, but it could still keep going. Eon, however, had already taken a hit from Fire Blast before it got hit with Flamethrower. It was now unable to battle.

"Sorry Eon," C said as he recalled it. "You did good." He then turned to Professor Oak, and with a look of steely determination, sent out his next Pokemon.

"Key, do your thing!"

Key happened to be a Greninja. This left Professor Oak and Charizard at a disadvantage for the time being.

"Water Shuriken, now!" C told Key.

Key formed the five shuriken of water and launched them at Charizard. There was no time to counter because of it being a priority move. Four of the five shuriken hit their target, finishing what Eon's Dark Pulse started and leaving Charizard unable to continue.

"Weakling," Oak scoffed as Charizard was returned. _"Damn,"_ he thought to himself. _"I'm down to three Pokemon while this kid still has four. I need to step things up. Oh well. Here goes."_

"Venusaur, time to battle," Professor Oak told the grass Kanto starter.

"Key, start with Water Shuriken then go into Hydro Pump," C told his Pokemon.

"Venusaur, use Petal Dance," Professor Oak commanded.

The five shuriken were launched once again, but were met with a storm of petals created from Venusaur's Petal Dance. This had the same effect on Hydro Pump as Petal Dance continued to push through and hit Key. However, Key wasn't giving up yet.

"Night Slash, Key," C called out to his Pokemon.

"Solar Beam," Professor Oak said with a smirk, confident he'd win.

Key charged forward, determined to get things done. Meanwhile, Venusaur was collecting energy from the sun. It was almost time. Key was getting really close, but Venusaur had almost everything it needed for Solar Beam.

But fortunately for the good guys, Key was faster and nailed Venusaur with the Night Slash attack. Unfortunately, Key wasn't able to get away before Venusaur unleashed the Solar Beam, hitting Key with it at point-blank range.

"Sorry Key," C told his friend. He then rotated his next Pokemon in. "Tails, let's go!"

Tails was C's Ninetales, and it was ready for a fight. Venusaur, however, was a bit fatigued from facing Key, and now it had to face Tails. Things weren't looking good for Professor Oak and his team.

"Let's start big, Tails. Use Fire Blast!" C ordered.

Professor Oak, being the logic driven person that he was, had already realized that there was nothing he could do to stop Tails with Venusaur. However, he could leave a parting gift.

"Venusaur, use Toxic," were the Professor's words to his Pokemon.

Unfortunately, Venusaur wouldn't get the chance. Tails had already prepared another Fire Blast the moment Venusaur hadn't fainted, and this time it finished the job. Venusaur had fainted.

"Get back in your ball, weakling," Oak growled at the unconscious Venusaur, then sending out his fifth Pokemon. "Let's go Blastoise."

Now it seemed to be Tails who was at the disadvantage, since it was facing a water type. However, Tails's ability, Drought, could turn the tide.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump," Professor Oak commanded with a wicked grin on his face, confident that he'd easily win here.

"Use Solar Beam, Tails," C told his Pokemon.

The powerful water and grass type attacks collided, with the Solar Beam overpowering the Hydro Pump, leaving Blastoise very tired, but it wasn't done yet.

"Just fucking lose already!" Professor Oak yelled at C and his Pokemon. "Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!"

C turned to Tails and simply said, "Another Solar Beam."

Another collision of attacks, but both attacks had actually hit their targets, leaving both Tails and Blastoise unable to continue.

"Excellent work, Tails. Return," C told his Pokemon.

Professor Oak simply returned Blastoise without saying anything.

"Tile, you're up," C said, releasing a Sceptile from its Pokeball.

"Pidgeot, destroy them! Mega Evolve!" Professor Oak said, releasing the Kanto bird.

The battle was now between Tile the Sceptile and a Mega Pidgeot.

"Mega Pidgeot, use Quick Attack and go into Wing Attack," Oak told his final Pokemon.

"Dodge it!" C ordered his own Pokemon.

However, Mega Pidgeot was faster than Tile. It used the speed from Quick Attack very effectively, leading to it nailing Tile with Wing Attack. Tile wasn't out yet though.

"Tile, get above Mega Pidgeot and use Slam to send it to the ground!" C ordered his Pokemon.

"Dodge and use Wing Attack again," Professor Oak said with an arrogant smirk covering his face.

Tile soon attempted to use Slam on Mega Pidgeot like it was ordered, but Mega Pidgeot was able to dodge. This led to Mega Pidgeot continuing with its orders and nailing Tile with yet another Wing Attack. Tile could then be seen with swirls in its eyes, signifying that it couldn't go on.

"Sorry Tile. You did well. Return," C told his Pokemon. C then turned to Oak and asked him a question.

"Why were you attacking that woman when I got here?"

"She was impeding the search for a known criminal," Oak replied coldly.

"And that lets you, a person with no say in legal matters, attack her why?" C asked, knowing that there was no plausible reason Oak would be able to do it.

"She's the criminal's mother. She was in the way and wouldn't get out of it, so I moved her."

This response sickened C. This man thought it was okay to assault a defenseless woman just because she was trying to protect her son, who was his teammate on Team Justice. He knew Ash was innocent, but there was still nothing he could do without jeopardizing his mission.

C then turned to Oak and said, "I will end you." This led to C unclipping the Pokeball that was attached to his necklace, and releasing his partner, who was inside of it.

"Mega G, let's do this! Mega Evolve!"

Mega G the Garchomp then went through the usual process of Mega Evolution before standing there, ready to face Professor Oak and Mega Pidgeot in battle.

"Mega G, Dragon Rush!"

"Mega Pidgeot, Steel Wing!"

The two Mega Evolved Pokemon rushed at each other with the aforementioned attacks charged up. Both Pokemon were determined to defeat the other so that their trainer would win this battle. However, Mega Pidgeot had had to deal with Tile already, while Mega G was still fresh out of the Pokeball. Things leaned in C's favor.

The attacks then clashed. Both Pokemon took damage and then moved back to await their next orders. Professor Oak acted first.

"Use Brave Bird, Mega Pidgeot!"

C smirked and turned to his partner Pokemon. "Mega G, use Draco Meteor."

As Mega Pidgeot rushed forward using the powerful flying type attack, Mega G unleashed the attack known only to dragon types: Draco Meteor. The meteors fell out of the sky, plummeting towards Mega Pidgeot.

Mega Pidgeot never stood a chance. It was tired from battling both Tile and Mega G. It couldn't avoid the Draco Meteor. It was bombarded, fainted, and transformed back into its regular form.

Professor Oak recalled the fallen bird, disdain clear on his face. "Get out of my town," he growled at C, who had recalled Mega G. The battle was over, with C as the clear victor.

"Fine," C said before making his way to the exit from Pallet Town. There, he saw someone waiting for him. It was Delia.

"Thank you for helping me," Delia said to him before she began to head back to her home.

"You're welcome, and I'm Caleb," Caleb told Delia. He then said one last thing. "Your son is fine."

Delia's eyes widened at hearing the stranger mention her son. She turned to confront him for any knowledge he had on him, but the one known as Caleb was already gone.

 _"At least I know that he's okay,"_ she thought to herself, staring off into the distance, wondering when she'd see her beloved son again.

 **Ta-da! I have completed the "Filler Chapters!" Next up is a time skip and the good stuff starts to happen as well as me using the provided OCs a bit more. I hope you all continue to read the story and please review to let me know what you think. Just a heads up, I'll have to take some time off to catch up from missing over a week of school. It sucks, but that's what has to happen. Anyways, that's all for now. MCRasengan out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's new chapter time! MCRasengan here, and I've got the newest chapter to the story here. Anyways, I'm glad I made it through the "Filler Chapters" and now I can get started on the good stuff. Thank you to all those who reviewed, and please keep reviewing in the future. For those who haven't been reviewing, WHY AREN'T YOU REVIEWING? Anyways, I'll update as often as I can, and please go easy on me. It's still my first fic, and I'm experimenting with what might work for me. Credit for OCs go out to the same people as in chapter 9. That one's pretty much the complete list of OCs and who owns what. However, credit for Jake goes to Jake Wolf. Also, sorry it took so long for the new chapter to come out. There were complications and testing at school, and then my computer broke down, and now I can only use my parents' laptop. This'll probably slow down production for the story, so sorry in advance. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Only the story and the character Zach. (Let's face it, nobody on this website owns anything.)**

 **Ages**

 **Ash: 21**

 **Scott: 52**

 **Charles Goodshow: 75**

 **Lance: 56**

 **Zach: 22**

 **Cierra: 22**

 **Warren: 20**

 **Selina: 20**

 **Ally: 19**

 **Ethan: 18**

 **Mike: 21**

 **Sophia: 24**

 **Caleb: 22**

 **Abel: 19**

 **Quincy: 20**

 **Sara: 17**

 **Ken: 21**

 **Jake: 21**

 **Giovanni: 53**

 **Maxie: 47**

 **Archie: 51**

 **Cyrus: 43**

 **Ghetsis: 72**

 **Lysandre: 45**

Chapter 20

Three years had now passed. Neither the traitors or the supporters had been able to get a lead on Ash. This was because he rarely went out in public. Even when he did, during those three years he was always under the guise of Ember. With his false identity and the support of the rest of Team Justice, Ash had remained hidden for the three years that had passed.

Ash had accomplished much in those three years. He had continued to master Aura, Psychic Energy, Spectral Energy, and Divine Energy with the help of his designated Pokemon who were now fully evolved. In fact, due to extensive training, all of the Pokemon on his team had reached their final evolutions except for Pikachu. To list them off, he now had Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Kingler, Muk, five Tauros, Primeape, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, Garchomp, Unfezant, Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Scrafty, Leavanny, Seismitoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Lucario, who evolved from Riolu, Gardevoir, who evolved from Ralts, and Gengar, who evolved from Gastly. His team was both large and powerful, and all that had the potential to Mega Evolve could. He was ready to battle.

His allies on Team Justice had also grown in strength. They knew of the plan for the upcoming tournament and they weren't going to just let Ash take the win. The title of Champion of Kanto wasn't something that came along every day, you know. Of course, that was the whole point. It would obviously draw out many trainers aspiring to claim the title for themselves, and hopefully the members of the Evil Alliance as well, since they couldn't resist the power of the Champion position as well as the Master Balls that were the prize for first place.

Ash also knew that the traitors would be there. There was no way any of the traitors would pass up the chance to be Champion, but Ash would crush that possibility. It was time for his revenge on those who framed him and those who betrayed him.

Then, Lance called for all of their attention, as well as Goodshow and Scott. Lance began, "It is time to set the plan into motion. The Evil Alliance must fall. They've ruined so many lives, so we can't just let them continue to run rampant."

Goodshow then continued. "All of you are phenomenal trainers, and I believe that you can defeat these evil men, with the help of your Pokemon of course."

Scott finished up the speech. "It's time for them to fall. It's time for them to pay for their crimes. It's time...for JUSTICE!"

This final sentence steeled everyone's resolve. They would see this through until the end. Some of them would pay back the organization that ruined their lives, others would just do it to make sure that nobody else would ever get hurt by them. The point was, nobody was afraid, and it was time to take a stand.

XxX

Ash had gathered all of his Pokemon. It was almost time for him to reemerge into the public eye, not as Ember, but as Ash. From a mixture of Scott's intel and the experiences of his fellow Team Justice members, he knew what the traitors had done to those who had stuck by him. Needless to say, Ash was pissed. However, he and all of his Pokemon did laugh their asses off when they were told about how every last traitor was sent blasting off Team Rocket style. Lance, Goodshow, and Scott had sworn to him that when his name was cleared, the traitors would pay for their crimes. After all, a lot of them had done some very illegal things while they tried to find Ash, ranging from assault to arson. Lance obviously couldn't let that slide.

Anyways, Ash then calmed down to the point where he could sense his Pokemons' Aura. He then proceeded to speak with them.

"It's almost time everyone. Soon, our vengeance will commence, and both the Evil Alliance and the traitors will pay."

Pikachu spoke up next. " **Yeah. It's been three long years, but the time has finally come.** "

Charizard continued. " **I can't wait to give them all a taste of my Flamethrower.** "

This sentiment was shared by every Pokemon, until one of the calmer ones silenced them. " **Enough!** " Sceptile shouted. " **Let Ash continue.** "

"Thanks Sceptile," Ash told his Hoenn starter, and then turned back to the assembled group. "We've all been training really hard, and it's all come down to this. We'll be facing those that betrayed us and those that framed us. We'll also be reunited with those who supported us."

Greninja took this time to speak. " **We'll give each one of them the consequence, either positive or negative, that they deserve.** "

Ash nodded at the ninja Pokemon and continued. "The main point being this: it's time for us to return, and we'll do it with a vengeance!"

At this, the cries of fifty enthusiastic Pokemon were heard. Ash smiled a bit at seeing his Pokemon ready to go and help him win. Of course, there would be obstacles, but when weren't there? Ash then looked up with a new fire in his eyes. He and his Pokemon were about to take on some of the best trainers out there once again. And this time, they would win!

XxX

 **Location: Evil Alliance Headquarters**

The six members of the High Council of the Evil Alliance were meeting once again. This time, the topic of the meeting was about the upcoming Champion Tournament.

"Alright," Giovanni said, grabbing the others' attention. "Let's begin. The current Champion, Lance, is hosting a tournament to determine who the new Champion of Kanto will be. We all know this is an amazing opportunity for our alliance to gain even more power, so it's crucial that we win."

"You don't have to remind us, Giovanni," Ghetsis stated. "We all know how important this is."

"Indeed," Lysandre added. "Let's get to the point. What do you propose we do?"

"I propose we each send one representative to enter the tournament," Giovanni suggested.

"No," Maxie said. "This is too important to risk a mere representative, or did you forget about the Master Balls?"

"Then what do you propose we do?" Cyrus asked.

"We enter ourselves," Maxie said, shocking everyone.

Archie knew Maxie well enough to know there was more to it. "Go on, Maxie."

"We'd use aliases of course. And it's likely that whoever has been interfering with our plans for the last three years, allowing the Legendaries to escape from us time and again will be there. I, personally, would prefer to take care of that nuisance myself."

Five heads nodded in agreement to Maxie's statement. They'd do this themselves.

"And what do you propose as aliases?" Cyrus asked.

"I have an idea," Giovanni said. "We can use our old organization names. Ever since the Evil Alliance was formed, there was nothing heard from any of our old organizations, so it should work perfectly."

"Alright, so I'm Flare," Lysandre said.

"I'm Plasma," Ghetsis commented.

"I'm Galactic," Cyrus stated, but then said, "No, that doesn't work. I'll just be Galaxy."

"Aqua," Archie simply said.

"And Magma," Maxie added in.

"And finally Rocket," Giovanni finished. "Very well. We shall enter this tournament under these aliases. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the other five said in unison.

Looks like the Evil Alliance is coming to the Champion Tournament.

XxX

It was almost time for the Champion Tournament to begin. It would start within the next three days, and all of Team Justice was preparing for the battle that was sure to lie ahead. Over the three years, Team Justice had even recruited one new member by the name of Jake Wolf. Now we come in on yet another Team Justice teamwork exercise.

"Alright," Zach said. "Next up I have Ash and Warren vs Jake and Ken."

The four mentioned trainers stepped into the ring and awaited the regulations for the match.

Zach then continued. "Each trainer may use three Pokemon. The battle ends when both trainers on a team are out of Pokemon that are able to battle. Now begin!"

"Alright!" Ken shouted. "Spiritomb, you're up!"

"Help out, Arcanine!" Jake added.

"Time for battle Kitto," Warren said.

"Gengar, I choose you!" Ash shouted.

 **Battle: Ash and Warren vs Ken and Jake**

"Arcanine, start things off with Extreme Speed!" Jake told his Pokemon.

"Counter with Quick Attack, Kitto," Warren said to his own Pokemon.

The two priority moves led to Kitto and Arcanine crashing into each other, causing them to both receive damage. However, both Pokemon were still able to continue battling.

Ken decided to make the next move. "Spiritomb, Dark Pulse!"

Ash then jumped in with a call of, "Gengar, counter with Dazzling Gleam."

Dazzling Gleam, being a Fairy-type move, was one of the few moves that was super effective on a dual Ghost/Dark type like Spiritomb. The attack, although weakened by colliding with Spiritomb's Dark Pulse, was able to hit both Arcanine and Spiritomb. Warren then followed up on Ash's attack.

"Kitto, finish Arcanine with a barrage of Swift attacks!" he ordered.

Since Swift never misses, there was nothing Arcanine could do to get away from it. Swift after Swift collided with Arcanine, making it unable to battle, just like what Gengar's Dazzling Gleam had done to Spiritomb.

"Good move Ash," Ken said as he returned his fallen Spiritomb.

"Thanks," Ash replied, acknowledging his teammate's compliment.

"That was also a good follow-up, Warren," Jake added.

Warren simply replied with a nod.

"Let's continue," Jake said. "Battle time, Delphox!"

"Show them your power, Metagross!" Ken shouted as he sent out his second Pokemon.

 _"Interesting,"_ Ash thought. Then he said to Gengar, "Use Shadow Ball on Delphox!"

"Kitto, Hyper Beam!" Warren told his nicknamed Persian.

"Dodge!" Ken and Jake shouted to their respective Pokemon.

Metagross and Delphox managed to avoid the attacks, and Ken and Jake then countered.

"Delphox, Psychic on Gengar!" Jake said.

"Metagross, use Hammer Arm on Kitto!" Ken told his Pokemon.

The attacks were then executed, leading to a slightly tired Delphox and Metagross and an unconscious Gengar and Kitto.

"Sorry about that, Kitto," Warren told his Pokemon. "Return now."

"Gengar, you did great. Now return," Ash said as Gengar returned to its Pokeball.

Ash and Warren then reached for their second Pokemon.

"Triton, time to battle," Warren said, sending out his Kingdra.

"Gardevoir, I choose you!" Ash shouted.

The two new Pokemon emerged from their Pokeballs and prepared to face off against the Metagross and the Delphox.

Ken then started things off. "Metagross, use Meteor Mash on Gardevoir!"

"Triton, send it back using Hydro Pump," Warren said, protecting Gardevoir from the super effective attack.

Ash turned to Warren and gave him a smile and said, "Thanks for the save."

Warren simply responded with a small smile of his own.

Ash then turned back to the battle and commanded, "Now Gardevoir, use a barrage of Shadow Balls on Delphox!"

Jake's eyes widened as he saw the attack come in at a speed that simply couldn't be dodged. What was worse was that there were multiple ones of the attack. There was nothing he could do as Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball hit Delphox.

"I'm sorry, Delphox," Jake said to his fallen Pokemon. He then prepared his third and final Pokemon. "Charizard, time to battle."

The Kanto starter emerged, and then Jake did what many were expecting.

"Show your true power! Mega Evolve!"

The usual glow of a Mega Evolution transformation occurred, and at the end, a Mega Charizard X was what remained.

"Now use Dragon Claw on Kingdra!" Jake ordered.

"Dragon Pulse," Warren told Triton.

The pulse of draconic energy was fired, but Mega Charizard X managed to cut through it and hit Triton the Kingdra with Dragon Claw.

"Once more!" Jake shouted.

However, that was when Ash stepped in.

"Gardevoir, use Moonblast."

"Dragon Pulse, Triton."

The two attacks hit Mega Charizard X, effectively taking it out, and taking Jake out of the battle.

"Guess I'm on my own now," Ken muttered to himself. He then proceeded to smirk as he realized that this would be quite the challenge.

"Meteor Mash!" Ken commanded his Metagross.

Metagross then proceeded to use said move on Gardevoir, but not before Gardevoir got off a Shadow Ball. However, due to Metagross's ridiculously high defense, Gardevoir was the only one to faint.

"Return Gardevoir," Ash told his Pokemon. "You did great." Ash then continued to size up the situation. Ken and Warren had two Pokemon left each, while he was down to his last one. _"I guess it's time to use him,"_ Ash thought.

Ash then proceeded to send out his last Pokemon. "Lucario, I choose you! Show them the power of our bond! Mega Evolve!"

Now the battle was Mega Lucario and Triton the Kingdra vs Metagross. Things were wrapping up, and it was time for the battle to continue.

"Aura Sphere!" Ash shouted.

"Hydro Pump," Warren told Triton.

"Hammer Arm!" Ken commanded.

Metagross managed to go past the Hydro Pump, but got hit by Aura Sphere. (Aura Sphere never misses.) However, that didn't stop the attack. Metagross nailed Triton with Hammer Arm.

"Now follow up with Psychic!" Ken shouted enthusiastically.

The Psychic hit as well, and Triton was now unable to battle.

"Return, Triton," Warren calmly said. "You're up, Sandra. Mega Evolve."

Warren's final Pokemon was revealed to be a Lopunny that had been nicknamed Sandra by Warren. It then proceeded to Mega Evolve and face Metagross.

"Aura Sphere, Lucario."

"High Jump Kick, Sandra."

"Hammer Arm, Metagross."

The High Jump Kick missed, damaging Sandra. This only added to the damage that Sandra then took from Metagross's Hammer Arm, leaving it unable to battle. However, Metagross also got hit by Lucario's Aura Sphere, leaving it unable to battle as well.

"Sorry Ash. Sorry Sandra. Guess I'm done," Warren said.

Ken then proceeded to send out his final Pokemon. "You're up, Lucario! Mega Evolve!"

After the Mega Evolution took place, the final battle was about to take place. It was Ash's Mega Lucario vs Ken's Shiny Mega Lucario.

"Aura Sphere!" both trainers shouted.

Two Aura Spheres were fired and then collided, creating an explosion.

"Aura Sphere again!" Ken ordered.

Then Ash got an idea. "Use Extreme Speed to get away and then finish them off with Aura Sphere!"

It worked like a charm. Ken's Lucario fired Aura Sphere, only for Ash's Lucario to quickly avoid it with Extreme Speed and hit the opposing Lucario with Aura Sphere. Ken's Lucario then fell to the ground, unable to continue.

"Ken and Jake are out of Pokemon," Zach stated. "The match goes to Ash and Warren."

"Alright!" Ash shouted as he was glad for his victory.

Warren simply smiled at his teammates actions.

"Well," Zach said getting the other fours' attention. "I guess that's some good practice for all of you before the tournament starts."

The others all nodded and then looked at Zach with determination.

 _"It's time,"_ Ash thought. _"I'm going to win, I'm going to become the Champion, I'm going to get my revenge on the Evil Alliance and the traitors, and I'm going to reunite with those who stood by me."_

Pikachu looked at Ash and smiled as it also had a thought. _**"Look out world, Ash Ketchum is back."**_

 **Chapter 20 complete! I'm really sorry it took so long. There was just complication after complication. But now that it's summer, I'll try to update more often. Well, things are heating up, but now I guess I'll see you all in chapter 21. MCRasengan out!**


End file.
